The Explosion
by Matt Smith
Summary: It was an ordinary day. Until the explosion. Then it became a race to find their friends. And Survive.
1. Chapter 1

**THE EXPLOSION**

_By Matthew Smith & Kristy Harrington_

_Rule Number 1: Kill em, before they kill you. - Scorch from Delta Squad, Republic Commando_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**6:30 am - Sanford, Florida**

The truck made the slight roar as it pulled out of the carport. I smiled. My father just left for work. I quickly leap out of be and ran over to my alarm clock and switched it off. It was only on incase I didn't wake up as my dad left. I quickly ran out into the hall and took a left at the end and quietly entered the living room.

It was a small room and my mother was sleeping in the room just to my right. Even with the door closed, Maria, our chocolate female Chihuahua could hear me with no problem. And if she heard me, she'd bark and wake up mother who would get aggravated for having gotten woke up.

Therefore I had to be quiet. I walked over into my dad's office area, which was closed off by a gate to keep the dogs out, and switched on the internet. I ran quietly back into my room and quietly shut the door. My two dogs, sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me. I walked past them, giving them a pat on the head, and switched on my computer. I quickly went to my stand alone closet and pulled out my favorite outfit.

Black Jeans And A Black T-Shirt. I quickly got dressed and made the bed and took the dogs out to their outside pen and came back in and got on my computer. I started up internet explorer and logged into google mail. A window suddenly popped up. A smile formed on my face:

_Katie: Good Morning_

I quickly replied:

_Me: Morning._

Suddenly a door opened out in the hall. I got up and went out. It was only Rebecca. My sister.

I ran back in.

_Katie: How was your weekend?_

I grinned and replied:

_Me: Fine. Yours?_

Kate had been a friend I met on a forum. She'd been out of school for a while and had nothing to do during the day, so we chatted.

_Katie: Okay, I guess. If you call 3 hours of sleep, sleeping._

A door opened out in the living room. "I've got to go out to Wal-Mart. Be back soon." My mom said.

"Okay! Bye!"

The door closed. Perfect. I chuckled and brought up real player on the computer and started up Keith Urban.

_Me: What do you mean 3 hours? Did your dad snore again last night?_

_Katie: Yea… lol._

_Me: figures. LOL!_

I heard a bark outside. I got up and ran out to get the dog. I put em on the floor and they ran off in different directions. I rolled my eyes. I walked back into my room and began to sing along with Keith Urban's Jeans On Song.

_Katie: Rebecca says your singing again._

I blushed.

_Me: Yea…Keith Urban…_

_Katie: lol. Nice._

Suddenly the house rumbled as I began to reply. A large bang came from outside. I got up and ran out. I walked into the front yard. Hundreds of miles away, Mushroom clouds surrounded my house. "Holy shit." I said flatly, as Rebecca came out as well. The neighbors followed suit coming out to see what was going on. One lady started to freak out.

I turned and ran back inside, Rebecca, right on my heels. I ran to my computer, shutting the door behind me. A new message had come from Kate.

_Katie: Matt… you there?_

I began to reply. I hit enter. Nothing happened. I hit enter again. Nothing. "DAMN!" I screamed. I got up and ran to my dad's office area. The internet lights were off. All of them. I ran to the phone. I dialed my mother's number. After 3 beeps and a "we're sorry" message, I hung up. This couldn't be happening. "Ok.. Um…" I dialed 911. The same beeps and messages. "Rebecca, grab your sunglasses and come on." I ran outside and got out our bikes. We rarely ride them.

"Shut up! Give me your purse! NOW!" I looked across the street. A large black man was pointing a gun - 9mm from what I could see, at my neighbor. "Damn…" I muttered.

I ran out of sight. Gun shots rang out, followed by a scream and a few yells. Then more gunshots. I heard a motorcycle start up. My one neighbor owned a bike… I heard the roar of it as it took off down the street.

Rebecca ran outside and got on her bike. "House is locked up. Let's go." She tossed the house keys to me. I hooked em on my d-ring and got on my bike.

We rode to the Wal-Mart, where mom said she was going to be. But what was there was an entire crowd. Just staring at the Mushroom clouds. I stopped and looked at Rebecca. "Stay here."

I entered the crowd, which was in panic suddenly. I looked for my mother. I didn't see her… I made my way further into the crowd. Still nothing. I cursed and turned around and went back to Rebecca. "I don't see her. I'm going inside." She nodded. I turned and went toward Wal-Mart. As I neared it, suddenly the front doors exploded, taking half the building with it. The blast threw me backward 5 feet.

The crowd screamed and began to run. I lay there, and looked up at the sky. Everything was quiet… Suddenly just like that, my hearing returned and the screaming erupted in my head. "Oh…" I sat up and stood. Rebecca ran over. "What now?" she said, freaking out, almost in tears.

I took a breath. "I- I don't know…"

"Dad's work is to far to go with out a car…"

I chuckled at that. "I wouldn't even know the way to his work…"

"FUCK! Get down!" Some one screamed. I instinctively shoved Rebecca to the ground and went with her. A large piece of… "An Airplane!" I leaped up, dragging Rebecca with me. "Come on. We've got to go…" I said, my voice shaky.

We ran over to our bikes… or at least… "This is where we let them right?" She nodded. "God damn it." I muttered, kicking the ground. I looked around the parking lot of Wal-mart. There. I ran over a few feet away and picked up a key ring. On it, a pair of keys and a car puncher. I quickly pressed the horn button on it. A nearby car suddenly went off.

"That's our exit." I said. "You can't drive…" she started.

I turned and looked at her. "Do you think anyone is going to stop me? The world is in shambles. At least Florida is… Now get in!" I yelled. I opened the door and got into the car. It was a Toyota. "I hate foreign cars…" I muttered, starting the car up. The radio came on. "The US government is reporting that we have been struck by nuclear explosives all over the USA. We currently have no clue as to whom is responsible. Most big corporations are reporting that their call centers are down. People are stuck in traffic and millions are dead." I went to switch it off.

"We just got a new report. The following states have been hit: California, Nevada, Mississippi, Washington DC, Indiana. We'll continue to report as we get more information…"

I switched it off. My hand trembled. "You Ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be ok…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Romeo and Juliet is not just a fairy tale. How do I know? Because I'd do the same if I thought the girl I loved was dead… - Matthew Smith_

**CHAPTER TWO**

The cars were piled up for mile after mile. I drove the vehicle around them the best as I could. I pulled up into the driveway and we got out. I tossed the keys to Rebecca and she run up to the back door and started to unlock it, when she stopped. "Matthew…" I looked up and walked over. "What?"

"Someone is inside…"

"Give me the god damned key…" I stuck it into the lock. Sure enough. The door was unlocked. I turned and ran out to the shed. I unlocked it and quickly found my dad's machete. I opened the house door and looked at Rebecca. "Stay here."

I walked in, weapon held ready. I heard mumbling. "Come on. Let's go man…!"

"Ah, what's your hurry? The people who lived here won't be coming back…"

I stepped in further and saw the two men. They were on my computer… "Did you find anything?"

"This guy must just be a kid… all I found was games…" They stood and began to walk back out to the kitchen. I ducked in front of the fridge "Come on… I liked that TV…" I raised the machete…

They walked out and saw the door open. "Uh… did you leave that open?"

"No…"

I chuckled. "You really have to press in on it to get it to latch…" They jumped and turned to me. One pulled a knife. "This is our loot kid…"

"And the things your looting are mine!" I said. My heart started to race. I guess that's what they call adrenaline. Cause I could hear my pulse in my ears…

He lunged at me with the knife. I leaped back and slashed at him with the machete. And it took. He looked at his arm, and the fresh cut I had caused. "That's it…"

He kicked me in the stomach and the other one ran at me and tackled me to the ground. The machete slide down the hall. "You are screwed mate… just get out…"

"No! Leave him…" The man with the knife walked over and loomed over me. I glared at him. He played with the knife before he started to bring it down to my chest. I quickly brought up my foot and kicked him in the groin. He fell forward. I heard a gasp. He stood back for a moment. He had caught his own knife in his own chest… His friend began to freak out. "Oh Jesus man…"

I leaped to my feet and backed away towards the machete…

The man eased the knife out of his chest and winced. He looked at me. "Now that wasn't nice now was it…" His friend just shook his head and moaned, and grabbed his head.

"Dude come on… let's go…"

He turned and slapped his friend. "Shut up pussy!" He turned back to me. "This one is a challenge." I glared. He lunged at me with the knife again. This… was the last straw… I grabbed the hand that had the knife in it and then used my other hand and punched him in his knife wound. He screamed out in pain and fell backwards. I took his knife and pointed it at both of them. "Get the fuck out of my house!" They put up their hands as if to defend themselves. "Alright mate… we're going…" He stood and waved to his friend. They left. Rebecca ran in. "Get whatever you need. We won't be coming back for a while…"

(-)

"Where are we going anyway?" Rebecca asked. I shrugged. "To find a friend." My voice cracked as I said that. "Who?"

"Are you buckled up back there? You want some music?" I put turned on the radio, and a new report had come in: "We now have reports, that the US is not the only country that have been attacked. We now have reports that the UK and Australia have been hit as well." I quickly put in a faith hill CD. The radio shut up. So did Rebecca. I swerved around a car and finally hit the open road. "Thank god…" I pressed down the gas pedal slightly and brought us up to 60MPH. The sun was going down. It'd be dark soon…

(-)

I peered out of the windshield and blinked. The lights on the fucking thing…I pulled over and got out of the car. Rebecca was asleep in the back. I leaned against the front of the car and looked up at the stars. _This is one hell of a day… _I thought.

I unbuttoned the right sleeve of my shirt I was wearing over my t-shirt. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped it away. _No… now is not the time for that…_ I turned and got back into the car and put the seat back and locked the doors. Hopefully, we'd been in Muncie, Indiana tomorrow…

(-)

I woke up at 7:58AM. _Wonderful…_I rubbed my eyes. I looked around. What? I was in a car… _So it wasn't a dream…_

I looked in the backseat. Rebecca looked at me. "About time you got up…" I rolled my eyes and started the car. I started to drive again.

Suddenly, the car began to sputter. I looked at the gas gage. It was over the 'E'. "Damn…" I pulled the car over yet again and got out. The trees around us loomed. I kicked the car. "God damn you, you stupid piece of shit!" I screamed. Rebecca got out of the car with her bag of stuff and mine as well. "Here." she said. I took the backpack and swung it over my shoulder. "Let's go then…"

We started walking.

(-)

The moon was bright. That was the only plus about the whole situation. I walked down the road, following Rebecca. "Come on slowpoke…" she said. I waved her on. "Coming…" I said, out of breath.

We came around a corner and saw something. Lights. "They must have a generation." I said. "Let's go…" and with that we took off towards the light. Suddenly I stopped. Rebecca ran into me and almost knocked me down. "Wait… I don't like this… I've seen it all too many times when the good guys get ambushed…"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You seriously watched too much T.V. …" I gave her a playful shove. "Shut up…"

"Come on, we'll sneak up there. Be quiet. Be careful." and with that, we set forward. It was a small gas station. There was a small black pickup truck and a ford mustang parked out front. "Hmm…looks clean."

"I don't know what that means." I pushed her again, this time enough to knock her over. "No bones. Not now…" Suddenly two men came out. They took out two cigarettes and began to smoke them. "I want you too take the weapons out of here by tomorrow…" The other man (slightly older) nodded. "Sure."

They continued to smoke their cigarettes in silence. I turned to Rebecca. "See… bad people…" I mouthed. She rolled her eyes again as she sat on the ground. Suddenly the older man took out a gun and shot the other man. "Thanks mate… for the weapons."

I gasped. He walked back inside and closed the door. I looked out at the man who was shot. He had car keys on him…

I turned to Rebecca. "We're going to do this quickly…I'm going to run over there and take the guy's keys. You're going to take for the cars… got it?" She nodded. I took a breath. A thought made me chuckle. _What would my Friends do? _Rebecca looked at me. I looked at her. "GO!" I said, quietly. I took off for the man. I saw Rebecca duck behind the cars.

I ran up and grabbed the keys. Suddenly the door began to open. I quickly slammed my back against the wall beside the door. "Hmm… thought I heard something…"

I looked at the keys. _Ford. _I turned and ran for the ford mustang and opened the door. _Lucky…The doors were unlocked. _I chuckled as the door swung open. Rebecca climbed in as well. "Go!" She yelled as the man pulled his gun. I started the car and slammed it into Reverse and hit the gas. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" I screamed as he fired off a shot and missed. I spun the car around somehow and hit the gas again.

The car flew backwards and slammed into the man. "Damn. Forgot to switch gears…" I did so and the car now flew forward. I turned it and we flew down the road. I looked in the driver's side mirror and saw no one…

The man didn't get up again.

I took a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_No Plan Survives contact with the enemy. - Republic Commando_

**CHAPTER THREE**

I tried the radio again. All I heard was either static or a long drowning beep. "That's it then…"

I switched it off and pulled the car around a corner. I slammed the breaks and looked out the windshield. Two large trucks blocked the road and at least a dozen men held weapons, from pistols to rifles. I gulped. "Wonderful…" Rebecca said.

A few of the men surrounded the car and another walked up to the drives side window. I put it down. The man leaned down toward me. "Hey. Where you headed?"

"Indiana." I replied.

"What's there?"

I paused. "Uh, A friend."

"What's that friend got for you?"

I looked up at him. "Probably not much but its better then sitting still."

The man looked up and around and then back at Rebecca. Then he looked at me. "Need some help getting there?"

I shook my head quickly. "N- no thanks." I said. He straightened himself up and looked at me with a look that said 'I don't like No'. "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle."

I looked around at the other men. "And what if I don't want to?" I said, as my heart began to pound. The man chuckled. "Then I'd say things are about to get bad for you mate. Real bad…" He began to open the door. Suddenly something poked my arm. I glanced back. Rebecca was holding out one of those toy light sabers. I carefully reached around with my arm and took it.

The man reached in to unbuckle my seatbelt. I closed my eyes and said a quick Mando'a chant. I brought up my arm quickly, light saber toy in hand and slammed it into the man's head. He yelped and fell down, holding his head. "Down!" I screamed to Rebecca. She hit the floorboard of the car as the other men began to open fire. I dropped down the best I could and unbuckled my seatbelt and reached down for the man's pistol. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed my arm.

I pointed the gun at his chest and suddenly it went off. I had pulled the trigger. The man's eyes grew wide and he took a breath. His last breath. I gasped and dropped out of the car. Bullets flew all around. I looked out from my position on the ground and targeted one man's leg. I fired and missed. I pulled the trigger again and hit his hip. He screamed out in pain. "Shit!" I screamed.

Suddenly something grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up in the air. "I got him!"

I hung in the air as the men laughed. I hid the gun behind my leg. "So you just killed one of us…" I gulped again.

"Yea…" I said.

"You do know that there are consequences for that kind of thing…"

"And let me guess… your going to give it to me?"

The man chuckled. "Yea… you got that right."

I closed my eyes and took a breath as I hung in the air. "I can't let you do that." I quickly brought up the gun and open fired on the 7 men behind the trucks. I hit one and the rest ducked. "WHAT!" The man slammed me to the ground. Suddenly the he too fell down beside me. I looked up and behind me. A large kid stood over me. He wore glasses.

"Who…"

Suddenly there was an explosion from in front of the car, followed by multiple screams of pain. "Yeehaa!" came a whoop. "Come on Matt…" the large teenage leaned down and offered me his hand. I took it and stood. I shook my head as another boy, about Rebecca's age, walked over as well. "Wait… how did you know my name?"

The younger boy grinned. "It's me… uh… Ner Vod." I blinked. I used that line on a lot of people… but lately it had been used on…

"Dan!" Rebecca screamed. "Huh…?" I asked. I turned to the teenager. "Wait… I know you…" I thought for a moment and scratched my head. "Luke?" He nodded. "Wh…" I chuckled. "What are you two doing out here guys?!" I asked, shaking Luke's hand"

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "We just got in contacted through satellites phone."

"So you came out here to find us?" I asked, in disbelief. Luke shook his head. "Well… yes and no."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Luke took a breath. "Susan was kidnapped. A few hours after the bomb went off… . I came out here following their trail."

I nodded. "And you saved us!" Rebecca said. "Yea I guess…" I eyed Luke. "I sense a but in there somewhere…"

Luke shook his head. "No but." He chuckled nervously.

(-)

Luke had stolen a small pickup truck and I followed him as the four of us (Him and Dan in the truck, and me and Rebecca in the mustang), made our way across the green fields and roads of the country side. My best guess was that we were somewhere in Tennessee. "Hey Matt do you copy?"

I picked up the walkie talkie. "Yea I'm here."

"Good. Let's head up to Muncie."

"Indiana?"

"Correct."

I blushed slightly. "That was my original destination."

"Copy."

I put down the walkie and pressed down on the gas pedal to match Luke's speed.

(-)

We arrived in the outskirts of Muncie, Indiana at dark. As we drove through a neighborhood, towards Katelynn's house, Luke pulled the truck over. I followed suit and we got out. "I see some lights up ahead. No doubt that those guys are the one's we're looking for."

I looked at him. "Are you sure? It might just be someone who survived and has a generator."

Luke snorted. "Oh sure… one out of a million houses nearby has a generator."

I rolled my eyes and Dan just turned away to talk with Rebecca. "Look, I have to tell you something."

I looked at Luke. "What?"

"Remember I said there wasn't a but before?" I nodded.

"Well.. I lied."

I nodded at him to hurry up.

"I think they have Kate too."

I felt the blood boil under my skin. "And why the hell didn't you tell me this before?!" I said, raising my voice. He stood his ground.

"Because. I didn't need you to go on some renegade hunt until we got here. You could have gotten yourself kill just trying to get here."

I didn't say nothing. I drew my fist back and smashed it into his face, knocking his glasses to the ground and making him fall backwards. Dan ran forward and grabbed me, and held me back as Luke stood, and wiped the blood from his nose.

"It was for your own good. But as always, your too big headed to see it!"

I ripped my arms away from Dan and turned. _Fuck! _I thought. _She could be hurt. Or worse._ I turned to them. "What do we have for weapons?"

"Just a little something…" Dan said, walking to the back of the truck and ripping a tarp off, reviling a back full of rifles, pistols, and melee weapons. I rubbed my face and looked through the pile.

I picked up an M-16. "Guys… hurry it up. Cause I'm going in with or without you."

Dan chuckled. "Finally. Some action."

(-)

"Please! I want at least a pistol!"

I shook my head at Rebecca. "No. You stay put."

Luke waved at me. "Ammo's behind the seats in the truck. Hurry it up!"

I nodded and grabbed some ammo for the pistol and the M-16. I'd never actually shot a real gun before yesterday. It was weird. Now I was armed like a clone trooper. I had a knife up my sleeve (as a suggestion from Dan) and a assault rifle and a 9mm pistol in a holster on my leg.

It was freaking awesome. Well, minus the part of Kate and Susan being held hostage. I ran over. "What's the plan?"

Dan looked at me. "First you put this on." He handed me a bullet proof vest. I quickly packed it on. "Alright. Come on."

Luke nodded. "We're going in from all sides. The back is fenced off, from what I could see on my Recon." Said Dan. "You take the left side of the house. Luke will going in from the right. I," He said proudly, "am taking the front."

I nodded hurriedly. "Yea fine. Let's go."

We took off for our positions on the house. I snuck up quietly on the left side, ducking under a window. _Jesus… this is insane._ I thought. I peeked into the window. It was covered. _Damn…_I heard the walkie click 3 times. The signal. I heard a scream. I quickly slammed the butt of the assault rifle into the window, cracking it and then finally busting it. I cleared out the glass from around the edges and quickly climbed through. It was an empty room except for a few chairs and a table. I held the rifle close and quickly exited the room.

Gunshots came from a nearby room. "Dammit!" I heard a man scream.

More gunshots followed. I ran down the hall, searching for the girls in every room, until I came to a locked door. I backed up and smashed my foot into the door. It didn't budge. "Damn… it ain't as easy as it looks in the movies eh?" I muttered, and tried again, finally kicking it in. I looked in and found a gun pointed my way. "Shit!" I ducked as a bullet hit the wall behind me. I peeked around the corner. More bullets flew by. Dan ran up. "Here try this." He handed me a grenade.

I looked at him. "Are you nuts? What if the girls are inside the room." I hissed. He chuckled. "It's a flash bang." he hissed back. I looked down at it. I shrugged and pulled the pin and tossed it around the corner and we both ducked. It exploded in a blast of bright white light and a loud BANG!

Dan leaped up and ran into the room. I was right on his heels. The man was holding his head and on the ground was his gun. I quickly scooped it up and pointed it at him. The girls weren't in this room. "Fierfek!" Was the only thing that came to mind. I grabbed him as Dan held his gun on him.

"Where are they?" I screamed. He looked at me, through a scorched face. "Go to hell." I punched him. "WHERE ARE THEY!" I screamed, my voice ringing out so much that Dan took a step back. I slammed him into a wall and stuck the gun to his throat. "If you don't tell me now… I'm going to shoot you." He chuckled. "Go ahead. The world's fucked as it is… why do I want to live in it?"

I closed my eyes. I put the gun on the floor. I took out a knife. I put it to his eye. "Because. If you don't, I'm going to put you through so much pain… your going to be wishing I had just simply shot you."

I poked him under the eye with the knife. "Now WHERE ARE THEY?!" He whimpered. "3 guys grabbed em and took em out back. They were headed for your truck."

I looked at Dan. Dan looked at me. Luke ran in. "Guys! They're he-" I cut him off. "Headed for the truck!" I punched the man in the stomach and put his arm on the dresser by the doorway. I slammed the knife into his hand. "Don't go anywhere!" I said, as he screamed out in pain. Dan looked at me. Luke left the room.

I followed Luke out into the hall. We made our way out into the front porch and looked down the road. "Shit." Luke muttered. I nodded. 5 people, 2 of which were being pushed and pulled, were heading for the truck. I began to draw my pistol. Luke grabbed my arm. "We can't shoot em. We might Hit one of the girls." I nodded. He was right for once.

I watched the men as they approached the truck. Suddenly gunfire rang out. I saw someone, about Dan's height with a gun. One of the men fell. The others threw the girls to the ground and ducked. I quickly pulled my pistol as one quickly reached for one of the girls again. I aimed and fired before Luke could stop me. A scream rang out into the night's sky.

Luke slapped me over the head. "You moron. You could of hit one of the girls!"

I closed my eyes. "He didn't have one of the girls. He pushed em away and then tried to grabbed em again!" I glared at him. Only the moonlight could show this. The man was unmoving on the ground as We approached. Rebecca held a gun to the other man. "I got em." She said. I rolled my eyes and took the gun from her. I turned and smashed the butt of it into the man's head.

He yelped and fell on his face. "No. I got em." I looked around and saw the two girls on the ground. I ran over and untied their hands. Kate grabbed my neck and hugged me. I put my arms around her and hugged back. "'Bout time you showed up." She said, her voice shaky. I smiled at her and wiped a tear from her face. "It's alright." I said, close to tears myself. "We need to find the rest of our gang. Blazer first." she said, suddenly calm.

I chuckled softly. "Kristy too."

I looked over and saw Luke comforting Susan. _Maybe he's not such a bad guy…_

"Guys! We have to go! Now." Dan said. We all stood and looked where Dan was looking. Two trucks, both full of armed men, were heading our way. "Come on." I said, grabbing Kate's hand and taking her to the mustang. We got in, with Dan and Rebecca in the back seat. Luke and Susan got in the truck. I started the car and spun it around.

The trucks grew closer as Luke followed. "Go, go, go!" Dan yelled. As another truck attempted to cut us off. I swerved around it and slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. "Hold on!" I screamed, as I attempted to keep the car under control.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rule Number 45: Any crash you can walk away from, is a good crash. - Scorch, Republic Commando._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I woke up to the car horn blaring. The engine was smoking. My head was pounding. "Blast it all…" I groaned as I looked around. The car had into a nearby tree. I heard some shouting. The walkie was blaring. "Matthew? Katelynn? Dan? Somebody? Answer me!"

I fumbled for it. "Yea… I'm here…" I touched my forehead and brought up blood. I rubbed it off on my jeans. "Are you guys ok?" _Susan. _I quickly looked around. Dan was checking Rebecca's cut on her arm. I looked over at Kate. "You ok?"

She grabbed at her leg. "Just a couple of cuts and bruises."

I looked at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." she replied, with a 'don't-worry-about-me' Tone.

I nodded slowly. "Yea. Yea we're all fine." I replied to Susan.

"Great. Luke said you ne-"

"You guys need to get your asses moving. NOW!" Luke's voice said. _The trucks. _"Shoot!" I ripped my seatbelt off. "Come on now guys. We have to go!"

I grabbed at the door handle and pushed the car door open. Kate crawled out after me, and Dan helped Rebecca out as well. A revving came from nearby. Then some shouting. _"Over there!"_

I quickly grabbed the walkie. "Your going to have to hold them off."

"Copy."

Another truck revved up. Then a scream sounded out. "Come on!" I said, out of breath suddenly. I grabbed Kate's hand and started to run. Gunshots flew by as a few men ran after us. Suddenly Luke's truck flew up in front of us. "Down!" I yelled, pulled Kate down. Dan pulled Rebecca down, as the truck slammed down behind us and crashed into the men.

"Time to go!" I yelled, pulling Kate up again and running for the men's trucks. Dan and Rebecca got into one as well. I looked around. The keys were still in the ignition. "Nice…" I quickly closed the door and buckled up. "Go!" Kate said. I hit the gas and we started for the exit.

(-)

Just when it was looking like the area was clear, more trucks and SUVs showed up. They stopped in front of us, block our way. "Damn it all." I muttered. Suddenly Luke's voice came over the walkie. "Ram 'em!"

I shrugged. "Hang on!" I slammed down on the gas pedal and the truck surged forward, ripping through the trucks and SUVs blocking us. I looked in the rearview mirror. "Get down!" I screamed, as gun fired ripped through the back of the vehicle. I swerved the vehicle around, trying to throw off their aim. "Keep going!" Luke's voice screamed.

My heart was pounding and sweat began to drip down into my eyes. I maneuvered the truck down the road. 5 miles went by. I picked up the walkie. "I think we lost 'em…"

"Roger."

"So what are we doing now?" I asked.

"Going to find a spot to rest for the night. We'll go a few more miles just to be safe."

I sighed. "Alright."

(-)

The old motel looked abandoned. No lights were on, unless you count the sign out front that was half lit up to say "otel". "Alright. Come on. Everyone got a pistol? Let's go then." Luke and I led the way, with Dan bringing up the rear. We entered a small shack. "Keys…" I said, making my way over to a wall. I grabbed all the keys off the shelf. "I suggest we use one room, just to be safe." Susan suggested. Luke looked at her. "Why?"

She sighed. "Because, we have a better chance of surviving an assault if they figure out we're hiding here. If we're each alone in our own rooms then we're screwed."

_She had a point…_

Dan nodded. "But the rooms are too small to get everyone in just one room…!" He winked at Rebecca. I almost laughed.

"So we make it work. I'll sleep where ever. Besides… someone should stay up to keep a look out."

"Good Idea." Rebecca said, confusing herself at the same time.

(-)

I sat up in the truck, staring out at the road, watching for any signs of movement. I wasn't sure what time it was, but about an hour and a half had past. I heard footsteps and I put my hand on the pistol in front of me. Luke climbed into the truck.

"You can take off and get some rest now Matt."

I nodded slightly, but didn't move. He looked at me as I looked at the dashboard of the truck.

"Something wrong?"

I looked at him now. "Why did they take the girls? Those guys…?"

He cleared his throat. He opened his mouth… but nothing came out. "Who were those guys?" I asked.

"Well…" He started. "After the bombs went off… Everything was quiet. No one but Me and my family was around, left stand, Cept for our neighbors. Well… the next day, We found them all dead. Not only that, but we found men going through their things. Scavengers. We tried to fight them off, but my family didn't make it. I did though, and they followed me, and I found Susan and Kate. They snuck up on us, when we were all sleeping, in separate rooms. They took the girls… I woke up as they left. After a short gun fight…" His voice went off.

I nodded. It was quiet for the next 5 minutes. "What's the plans for tomorrow then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think we should do?"

I shrugged, even though I knew exactly when I wanted to do. I wanted so badly to go find Kristy. I needed to know she was OK.

"I don't know." Then I said, after a moment, "I don't know what you guys are doing. But I've got to go find My girlfriend."

Luke smiled shyly. "If that's what you want to do, then that's one of our objectives." Then he added with a chuckle, "Isn't anything else to do."

(-)

The next morning I sat up and found the room empty. I quickly glanced out the window. No one was around, but the trucks were still here. I opened the door and stepped out. It was completely quiet. No birds were chirping. The wind wasn't blowing. The sound sent a chill down my back.

I walked along each room, and tried each door, until I found one unlocked. I opened it. Everyone was sitting around, talking quietly. "Morning Matt." Kate said. I nodded. "Morning."

I crossed the room and sat down against the wall. "We've decided that we need to go to California."

I cocked my eyebrow. "Uh-hu…" I started.

Luke put his hands up. "What for?"

"What for?!" Kate said, tensely. "For Fordo and Etain!" I nodded. "Good Idea. We'll need all the help we can get."

Dan and Rebecca nodded. Luke and Susan just smiled. Dan stood up. "We better get going then. It's going to be a long ride."

We all stood up after him. "Got that right…"

(-)

The two trucks raced across the road. We'd been traveling for about an hour, when suddenly Luke pulled over. I got out. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "I saw something up in those hills." He pointed. "Metal or something. Glistened in the sun. Either… someone is watching us. Or… Someone is coming this way."

He looked at me. "What do you want to do about it? We can't hide the trucks. All I see is flat land until we get to those hills."

He shrugged. "I say we just keep going I gue-"

Suddenly gunfire went off. A Bullet slammed into the hood of the truck. We both ducked. "Can this get any worse?" I asked, sarcastically. Suddenly the sound of a large vehicle was heard. We sat up and peeked out. "Shit." Luke cursed.

Sure Enough. Two Large Cargo Trucks Were Coming Our Way. I looked at Luke. He Looked At Me. We Both Knew What Was Happening. They were coming to take what they could. It was officially survival of the fittest.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Odds are, your not going to get off this island alive." - Dr. Alan Grant, Jurassic Park 3_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

We only had a few minutes before the two trucks arrived. Everyone got out. We made the girls stay behind the trucks as Luke, Me, and Dan took out a gun.

"Stay low." Luke kept saying to Susan. Suddenly, the two trucks stopped a few yards away. Men began to pile out of it, armed with rifles. I gulped. "We're so screwed." Dan patted my back. "Lighten up and look at it this way. At least we'll die quickly."

"Oh Thanks."

Suddenly a Man, with a small head and glasses, walked up. "Excuse me!" I looked at Luke. He looked at me. I took a breath and stood up. The man looked at me. "Who are you?" He asked flatly. He was dressed in military uniform. "Uh… Who wants to know?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"The Air force wants to know."

"Well… Ok. Is it necessary to point guns at us." I asked, waving at the men that had surrounded us.

He looked around. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because. You might be some sort a pirates."

I laughed. "Dude. Your Crazy." I turned to Luke. "Get in the car. We're leaving."

Luke, Kate, Dan, Susan, and Rebecca stood up and started to get in the trucks. Suddenly the men moved forward slightly and cocked their weapons. The Commander sighed. "Please. Don't go."

"Why not?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "Because… You're going to come with us."

"Who says?" Luke asked, walking forward. The man looked at him. "I do."

"Screw you!" Luke said, suddenly, and tossed a smoke grenade into their path. "Get in!" He screamed. I scrambled to the truck. Kate was sitting in the driver's seat. "GO!" I yelled, as gun fire erupted behind us. She slammed her foot down on the gas. "Steer! Left! Left!" I said, but she had already ran into 3 of the soldiers.

I shrugged. "Boring conversation anyway." I picked up the walkie. "Luke! We've got more company!" I said.

"Copy."

Another truck came into view. They tried to cut us off, but Luke rammed em, so did Kate. "Damn!" I looked at Kate. "Be careful!"

She just muttered something under her breath, and continued to follow Luke's truck. Gun fire continued from behind us, but it began to fade away. "We're losing them…" I breathed.

(-)

We drove on for another hour with out stopping.

We finally hit paved roads and continued to drive and drive. Then we entered the town. And there were people! We parked in a spot on the side of the road and an older man walked over. "Hello." He said politely. We nodded. "Hi there. It's finally nice to see some real people that isn't trying to kill us." The man laughed. "Yea, I bet it is. Name's Peter Miller." He put his hand out and we all shook it. "So, what you kids doing all the way out here by yourselves?"

I cocked an eye brow. "Looking for friends." I said. He nodded. "Well, now, that's a fine thing to do. Where is your friends at?"

I looked at the gang. They shrugged. "California, Somewhere near England, and Somewhere in Australia."

He made a frown on his face. "I'm sorry to tell you, but you won't be leaving the states."

Luke stepped forward. "Why not?"

"Because." Peter looked at him. "There isn't no boats, or planes to get there."

Luke looked at us. "Great…" he muttered under his breath. Peter slapped his hands together and took out a radio. He talked into it for a moment. Then after a moment, he looked at us and smiled. "But, If your interested, I've got some food inside. I can spare some for each of you."

We all nodded. "Yea, that'd be great, thanks."

We followed Peter into a large building. It looked like the town center. A man The sheriff from the looks of it, stopped peter. They talked for a moment and nodded. The sheriff nodded at us with a smile and walked on by.

Kate chuckled. "Nice guy. How's he going to kill us?"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a slight shove. "Quiet…"

Peter led us to a large room with a table with food laid out. "It's not much, but it's better then nothing."

He waved at the food. "Help yourselves. I've got to go take care of something. I'll be back to check on you kids." With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving us alone. I sat down and looked at what there was. It wasn't much, some salad, fruit, water. "Well…" Everyone else sat down with me. Luke looked suspicious. Kate looked at him. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Why would they have food ready for us, if they didn't know we were coming?"

We all looked at each other, then the food. "What do we do?" Susan asked. Then Dan went wide eyed. "Uh… guys. We left all those weapons out in the truck."

"Damn."

Suddenly, there was a rumble. Then a long loud wailing. Then an explosion. Luke pulled Susan to the ground, and we all followed suit. "Mortars."

Suddenly there was a multiple wailing and more explosions. Then the screaming started. A door opened. Peter ran in, with the sheriff. "Stay down kids."

I sat up and crawl over to him and grabbed his shirt. "We're not kids. Understand?" More explosions followed. "What the hell is going on?" Luke asked, holding Susan.

Peter sighed. "I guess we should tell them."

He looked at me, then Luke. "A nearby town is at war with us, over supplies. We needed fuel, they needed food. But before the deal was finished, they killed them men I sent out to close it. Now, they want to take over this town. Their expanding. No government to keep them in line. And we have hardly any weapons to fight back with."

I looked over at Luke. Suddenly the building rocked again. I looked at Peter. "We have weapons."

"What? You kids have… guns?"

I nodded.

"How?"

"Ask Luke and Dan." I said, "But you can use them. We have an entire truck load. Probably arm the entire town, as well as us too. We could help."

Peter laughed nervously. "You kids, go into battle? For us? N-"

"No." I said flatly, cutting him off. I felt my face get red. I was so not a people person. "No. We're not kids. And No, we're not going for you. We're going with you."

Luke crawled over. "You were kind enough to give us food - Us. Total strangers. The least we can do is help."

The sheriff shrugged. "Well, mayor. We could use all the help we can get."

Peter shook his head. "NO! I refuse to send you ki-"

Kate looked at him. "I swear to god. If you call us kids again, I'm going to kill you myself."

I smiled. So did Luke, Susan, Rebecca, and Dan. We all looked at him.

He made a face.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"_If we don't learn to live together… We're going to die alone." - Jack, LOST._

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dan took off the tarp. The Sheriff's eyes lit up. So did Peter's. "You ki- Guys got all these? How?"

Luke and Dan grinned. "We raided some abandoned Gun shops."

Peter just chuckled. "Good job."

The sheriff was in awe. Peter had told them, after the mortars stopped, that the Sheriff - Who's name was Jack, was a gun collector. He'd obviously never seen so many guns. "Man, an MP5?! Dude! How'd you get so lucky?" We all looked at him. Lucky wasn't really a good word in this sort of situation. But no one said anything, as not to ruin his moment.

Jack looked at Peter. "They weren't lying. There's plenty of weapons and ammo here." He smiled. Peter made a face. "I still don't like you guys going into combat. Your too young."

Susan set a hand on his shoulder. "Man… give it a rest. How do you think we got this far without getting killed?" She smiled. He nodded, thinking of the point she made. Jack stood up, loading a rifle. "Alright. Bring our troops here then. We'll load 'em up. We don't got much time."

I raised an eye brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… The mayor from our formerly friendly neighbor sent us a radio message, giving us one last chance to surrender. We obviously refused. He warned he was sending Men by nightfall."

I sighed. "We're doomed." Rebecca remarked. I smacked her upside the head. "Quiet." I said firmly. She made a face and stomped off. A sudden chatter came from behind us. We turned and saw about 3 dozen men and women coming towards us. "Our troops." Jack said smiling.

I turned and picked up an assault rifle and a pistol, with some ammo to go with it.

(-)

"What have I gotten into this time?" I muttered to myself, loading the guns. Kate walked over. "You OK?" I looked up at her. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… worry?"

I made a face at her. "Worry? About what?"

She sighed. "Kristy."

I stopped and set the gun down and put my hands on my knees, and took a deep breath. Kate placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's OK. I'm sure of it."

"I sure hope so…" I muttered, as Dan walked up. "We're all set. Peter sent out a scout, to see what he could."

I nodded. "Great. Time to go to war."

We started to walk back to the group. Dan looked around. I just shook my head, thinking to myself. "I mean seriously. Almost a week ago, I was sitting at home, talking to you guys on my computer. Didn't think I'd be going to war, with you by my side."

Kate chuckled. We entered a clearing, with trucks parked around. Peter stood up high on the roof of one. "People!" He yelled. "God has blessed us with these children. These children has given us weapons. The weapons that will help us defend ourselves!"

I rolled my eyes. "If there is a God… he hates my guts."

Dan patted my back. "That or he loves you…"

"Now, we shall go and fend ourselves, and defeat our old friend turned enemies!"

The crowd gave a cheer and then turned and loaded up into vehicles. Peter and Jack walked over to us. "You guys still sure you want to help?" Peter asked. We nodded. "Alright. Here's the plan." Jack took out a map of the area and pointed to some woods. "We believe that the mortar team is set up here. We can take them from 2 sides, as well as from the front. We need to take them out before our neighbors actually send troops. We've got a few hours if he's serious."

Luke and Dan nodded. I was having a hard time paying attention. Jack snapped at me. "Hey. You should pay attention. This is not a video game where you get unlimited lives… I prefer Halo. How about you?" Peter smacked him in the arm. "Both of you pay attention!"

Jack just grinned sheepishly. "So, you have your choices. You go with Team one, and draw their fire, or teams two or three and take em from the sides."

Dan shook his head. "None of the above." He took over the map. "Here's what We'll do." He pointed out a rocky point just at the edge of the woods. "You think that the team is on the edge of this?" Jack and Peter nodded. "Ok. We'll go through here and hit em from behind." Jack grinned. "He's got a point the kid does."

Peter made a face. "Fine. I'll alert the other teams, so they don't shoot you." He turned away to go get a walkie talkie. Jack smiled at us. "You've got guts you know…" I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "Well, you left your homes to try and help, right? You've fought your way here. And you did it with out any help from real adults."

"Hey! I'm 19..." I said.

He nodded. "Right. Sorry."

(-)

We walked through the woods. "Yuck!" Rebecca continuously said, as she stepped through the brush and leaves. "This is nasty."

I rolled my eyes as I walked. "You think you know nasty? How about I just shoot you in the foot and give you a reason to complain." I said under my breath. Kate knocked me in the arm. I shrugged. "What?"

Suddenly Luke held his hand up. We all stopped. "What is it?" Susan asked.

"Do you see them?" Dan asked. Luke turned around. "Shut it will you?"

He turned back. "They're right up ahead." He said quietly, and moved forward. Suddenly there was shouting, and screaming. Then gunfire. "GO!" Luke hissed. We ran forward, and I aimed at one man who aimed at Dan. I pulled the trigger - Once - Twice. The shots hit the man in the head. Dan nodded at me in thanks and took to aiming for his own target.

Bullets were flying. I glanced around for the Girls. They were all shooting up a storm. I shrugged and stepped a side as a bullet slammed into a tree behind me. I looked around and saw a man who was shooting at me. I aimed my rifle and shoot him. He screamed out in pain and fell.

My heart was pounding. I couldn't breath. I just turned and shot at another. And another. Then the scream of victory. I turned and the butt of a rifle was slammed into my face. I stumbled backwards and ran into a tree. A man ran at me, as he pulled a knife. He was 2 steps from me when bullets slammed into his back. His look of shock was unforgettable.

I couldn't move. I was suddenly in shock. I heard everyone around me.

"We did it!"

"Yea!"

"Now for the town!"

"Blazer…"

I coughed and looked around. Kate was hugging someone. A boy. I forced myself to stand up and walk over. "Hey." the boy said to me. I nodded. "Your…?" I pointed my finger at him. "Blazer! Man! You think me saving your life, you'd know my name!"

I looked at him, no emotion, completely in shock. "Ba… Blazer." I started to laugh. "Blazer! Your Blazer!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a "guy" hug. "Damn man! What the hell took you so long?!" I stepped back and smiled as Kate hugged him some more.

Peter and Jack walked over. "Hey! We did it!" They both said, pure smiles. I nodded. "Well… part one anyway. Nice job. Tell your guys I said so." The nodded. Jack looked at Blazer. "Hey… you guys grow out of the ground or something?" he asked, with a chuckle.

Kate waved at Blazer. "This, is the guy from Australia, that we were talking about."

Peter looked shocked. "How did you get here then?" he asked Blazer.

Blazer just shrugged. "Hey… I am not helpless." he said simply. Peter nodded. "Glad you could make it."

We all smiled. "Yea. Glad you could make it man." I patted his back.

(-)

I laid in the bed, that Peter had ordered for each of us. He had placed us all in the same room, which was large. Susan looked over at Blazer and Kate, who couldn't leave each other's side. Susan looked at me. "Why did you two break up?" She asked me suddenly. I shrugged. "It's complicated."

I started to pull down the covers. She sat up and sat on the edge of her bed. "So? I got time."

I turned away and rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. "It… was because I liked another Girl."

"This Kristy?"

I nodded.

"You going to try and find her?"

I looked at Susan. "Of course. That's one of the first thing I'm going to do after we help Peter and Jack."

She nodded too. "Okay." She got up and pulled her covers back too. "So does Kristy like you too?"

I sighed in frustration. "I… Yes. I'm pretty sure she does."

"You hesitated."

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing… It's just if you really believe it, you wouldn't have froze."

"Don't you have a set time to go make out with Luke or something?"

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

I shook my head now. "No reason."

I wasn't the kind to tell people to bug off, unless I had something seriously against them. Which I did not have anything against Susan. So I let it go. I laid down and switched off the battery night lamp and sighed again.

_Kristy… I'm coming for you soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nothing - Ever - Changes. - Spence, Resident Evil_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The explosions rocked the room. I fell out of my bed. "Who The Fuck?!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Shouting outside woke me up as gunshots went off. I reached beside my bed and grabbed the pistol. Everyone was already up. Luke was standing beside the door in a ready-for-action stance. I ran to the other side of the door. Suddenly the handle turned. I looked at Luke We nodded at each other. Everyone else was set up behind a row of beds that had been quickly pushed together as cover.

The door opened and a head stuck in, followed by a rifle. I brought up my pistol and slammed it into his head and the man yelped and then fell to the ground. Luke grabbed the man and pulled him off to the side and then returned to the door. More shouting. And gunfire. "We've got to get out of here. Otherwise…" I nodded. Suddenly the door busted open. Peter ran in. "We're going to raid their town now. If you guys are coming, then let's go."

We nodded. "Come on then." Dan said, picking up his rifle. We followed Peter to a car and got in. "It's going to go like this: First we're going to cause a distraction to the guards at the front gates. Meanwhile, two teams will enter their town from both sides and attack. If you see a large man with a black beard… shoot him."

My head was spinning. Peter put the car into gear and we took off.

(-)

The drive was less then an hour. We pulled up to two gates and four men surrounded the car. The commander knocked on the drive's side door. "State your name and your business here."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I said. Blazer chuckled. "This should be good."

Peter looked at the man. "My name is Peter Miller. I'm here to see Goodman."  
"Goodman isn't seeing anyone at this time."

"Who the fuck is he? God?" I asked sarcastically. The man glared at me. "What? It was a simple question."

"He is Goodman. The mayor of this town. And-"

"-He's probably screwing his girlfriend right now eh?"

Kate smacked my arm. "What?!" I asked, annoyed. "He asked for it."

Suddenly gunfire erupted. The commander looked up to see what was happening. Peter suddenly swung his door open fast and hard and knocked the man to the ground. He pulled his gun and shot him. "Come on Guys…" We all got out of the car. "Keep to cover. Take no risks."

Blazer laughed at this too. Kate smacked him as well. "You heard him!" She said sternly. Blazer nodded. "Fine, fine."

Gunfire was blazing. It flew this way and that way. I got down on the ground and crawled forward slowly. Bullets pierced the ground in front of me. I froze. I looked up. A small man was standing over me, a rifle pointed at me. He smiled, then picked up his foot. Then he fell on the ground in front of me, dead. "That's three you owe me, Matt!" I waved to Blazer. "Thanks. Remind me later." I moved forward and crouched behind the gates and peeked out. Men were running around, shooting each other. _So this is war._

I shook my head and took aim. Rebecca, as usual, was beside me, aiming too. "Find your own target." I said, repeating what was said on Battlefront 2. She laughed and fired. And missed. I turned my gun on her target as he turned and aimed at her. BAM! He fell down dead. "Gotta get you a sniper rifle…" I muttered.

"Move! Grenade!" I hear a voice scream. I heard a thump. I looked beside me. "Son of a-" I didn't bother to finish the sentence. I grabbed Rebecca's arm and dragged her as I leaped away, with the grenade exploding behind us. "I need some of those too…"

I turned and shot the man who had tossed it. But before he fell he tossed another and it landed at my feet. I, Being me, picked it up and looked around. "Get rid of it!" Dan yelled. I shrugged and tossed it at… a Large man with a black beard. He leaped and ducked from the grenade as it exploded.

My heart was pounding even harder now. My ears were ringing. I brought my weapon up and aimed. The man stared at me, from 20 feet away. His eyes told me "Don't do it." Oh… wait. That was one his men screaming that. I felt something touch my face. It burned and hurt. I dropped to the ground. I could hear my heart now. Bubum. Bubum. Bubum. Everything was quiet now. But I could still see the chaos around me. Suddenly the sound returned. "RUN!" Someone was screaming. Mortars. They were firing mortars again. Something grabbed my arms. _Luke and Blazer. _"Get up! Now!" I shook my head. "You not dead moron!"

_Rebecca…_

I was on my feet now. I looked around. Dan was waving at us. "DUCK!" Then I was on my face. I stood up again and shot the enemy that was behind us. "Go!" I said, more to myself, then anyone else.

Then we were running. For the car. Suddenly it was a ball of light. The gas tank had caught on fire. "Woods!" We turned and ran for the woods. We heard the large man behind us. "Find them! Bring them to me! Dead or alive! I don't care you idiots!"

(-)

We ran, still. Not wanting to stop, for fear of the enemy catching us. "Got…" I took a breath. "To…" Another breath. "Keep going!" The sun was now coming up. "Gotta stop." Kate said, resting against a tree. We all stopped and fell to the ground, out of breath and unable to run anymore. "We've got to get back to the town. Get some supplies and get the hell out of here." Luke said. We all nodded.

I looked down at the ground as we rested. Then I laughed. "You know… I've never been on a hike before. Or camping."

Everyone just nodded, too tired to speak. Then came the shouting. I stood up. "Guys. It's time to go."

We turned and began to run again. Then we hit the road. "Come on! We have to get to the town!" Susan yelled, racing ahead, with Kate. Then a bullet flew in front of me. "Uh-oh!" I forced myself to run faster. "Matt, Blazer, load up on weapons! Kate, Susan, pack up as much food and clothing as you can. Rebecca, go with em. Dan, your with me. Let's go find a ride."

Blazer and I ran for the police station. Blazer grabbed the doors. They were locked. "Damn!" He said. I looked around and ran over to a trashcan. "Here! Help me with this." He ran over and we picked it up and tossed it into the windows. "Let's go!" We climbed inside and ran for the armory. It too was locked. "Here." Blazer took out a pistol and shot the lock off. I kicked open the door and ran inside.

"Come on come on!" We grabbed two large duffle bags and crammed as many rifles and shot guns and pistols and ammo into them as we could. "Go!" He said to me, as gunshots were heard outside. We ran out and a large SUV pulled up. "Get in!" Luke yelled.

We tossed the bags into the car and then jumped in and closed the doors as Luke hit the gas. "Stay down!" Luke said, but I ignored him. I took out a shotgun and loaded the shells into it. Goodman had set up a roadblock on the only exit out of the town. I looked over at Blazer and Dan. They too were loading a gun. "Here we go!" Luke screamed, slamming his foot onto the gas even harder. I put down the window closest to me and leaned out and took aim.

It was harder then it looked, with the car bouncing up and down on the bumps in the road and the wind in your face. BAM! BAM! I fired and pumped, fired and pumped. Two men went down. "I said get the fuck down!" Luke screamed. I did what he said as Goodman's men took out a machine gun and open fired. The bullets bounced off the vehicle, but pierced the tires. Suddenly, one gave out. The vehicle dropped on one side. Scratch that, two gave out. The screeching of the rims made me cover my ears.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the SUV and then I found myself on the ceiling. Besides the screaming from Goodman's men, everything was quiet. I coughed and pushed my self up onto my knees. "Is everyone OK?" I asked, coughing again. I glanced around. Blazer was checking on Kate, and Luke was Checking on Susan. I looked over at Dan and Rebecca and they nodded. "Yea We're good!" Blazer yelled. "Just cuts and scraps."

I nodded. "Come on then. We have to go." I looked around and found the shotgun again. I picked it up and crawled out of the flipped over car and stood up. Bullets shot my way and I ducked again. I found Blazer by my side again. "Dude… don't do that!" I said to him quietly. He smiled, despite the situation. I sniffed, to keep my nose from running. I froze. "Wait… do you smell that?"

Blazer sniffed the air as well. "Oh crap. Gas leak." We both ducked under and began to help the others out. Kate crawled toward us, as Luke helped Susan and Rebecca out. Dan grabbed the bags of weapons and crawled out behind them. "Come on!" Gunshots bounced of the back of the car. I stood up and fired a round at the men then ducked again. "If we do get out of here now… we're all going to go-" More gunshots and suddenly, there was a flame on the ground. It was running on a line of gas, that led towards the car. "God damn it all! RUN!" I yelled, shoving the group of friends forward.

We ran almost 10 feet when the car exploded, throwing us forward. Debris rained down on us. I stood up, coughing again. "God damn it all." I repeated. Everyone else stood up as well. The explosion had gotten Goodman's men. "I guess we better get back to town and get a new car." Kate said, tired. We all nodded. And started back.

(-)

We arrived back in town and Blazer grabbed another 2 duffle bags. "Let's go grab some more weapons." I sighed. "OK. Might as well be safe then sorry." We ran to the sheriff's office and entered the armory and loaded the bags up. "Alright. We got it all… let's go." I said. Blazer handed me his bag. "Go on. I want to check out something." I raised an eyebrow. "What it is?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to take a look around." I nodded. "Alright. But don't take too long. They'll be back soon."

He nodded at me and ran off. "Great," I muttered to myself, "Now I'm sounding like an adult."

I took the bags and dropped them into the back of a truck. Dan looked at me. "So, who do you think did it?"

"Did what?"

"Set off the bombs."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I could get some kind of radio signal. The government should get one up soon to explain what happened."

Dan shook his head. "IF there is a government left."

I nodded. "Yea. If."

Kate wandered over. "Where is Blazer?" I shrugged again. "He said he was going to look around."

She frowned. "I can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Dan said. I nodded to Kate. "Where have you looked?" I asked. "The sheriff's office, the mayor's office, the hotel, and the store."

I touched my cheek and grimaced. "Ow…"

Dan laughed. "Dude, you got grazed by a bullet in the big fight." I rolled my eyes. "Great… Next I'm going to end up like Peter and Jack. Dead."

I picked up a rifle and waved at Kate. "Come on. Let's go find Blazer.

(-)

"Blazer!" Kate shouted. "Hey BLAZER!" I screamed. No answer. "Where could he have gone?" I asked. She shrugged. Suddenly, there was a rumble, and flames shot into the sky a few miles away. "Holy shit." We both muttered. "Hey… isn't that…"

Suddenly Blazer came running down the road, rifle in hand and a backpack on his back. "Come on." He said, in a rush, as he ran by. I looked after him and frowned. "Blazer…" Suddenly there was shouting coming form the way he had come from. "…what did you do this time!" I asked, running after. Gunshots followed us.

We ran up to the vehicles. Luke ran out. "What's going on?"

"No time." Blazer said, out of breath. He climbed into a car and Kate followed him. I groaned and got into a car with Rebecca and our own bag of weapons. I looked into the side mirror and my heart stopped. A rocket was coming towards us. "Out!" I yelled, pushing the door open. Rebecca followed, after grabbing the bag. We leaped forward as the car exploded. In front of us, a tank enter the street.

"Who the hell are these guys?!"


	8. Chapter 8

"_I have a bad feeling about this." - Numerous Characters, Star Wars_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I picked myself up off the ground and Rebecca and I scrambled into the nearest building with out bag of guns and ammo. I didn't see where everyone else went. Another blast from the tank made me blink. "OK! OK! Get out the guns. All of them!" We unloaded the bag. We had 3 9mm pistols, 2 shotguns, 3 MP5s, and 6 hunting rifles. Not top mention ammo to go with it all.

I picked up a pistol and slapped a magazine into the butt of it. "Hurry!" Then I heard a scream outside. I wasn't sure who's it was. I loaded a shotgun. Another scream. I looked at Rebecca. "Load the rest of them. And stay here." I put the pistol in a holster on my belt and grabbed the shotgun.

I ran over to the door and peeked out of it. The tank was still there. But the cars were a pile of smoldering metal. "Shit…" I breathed. Then a man's voice. "Come out, Come out, where ever you are!"

I closed my eyes. "Goodman." I opened the door and glanced out. The tank was unmoving. I looked down the other way. A roadblock had been set up. They had the kind of machine guns you'd find in an assault helicopter. "Great."

"Come out! Surrender now, and you won't be hurt."

I saw no movement in the buildings across the street. I tapped on Rebecca's shoulder. "Come on." She followed me and I ran into the next room and then the next and found a window. "When I give the signal…" I handed her a hunting rifle. "Snipe at em. Stay low too."

She nodded. I turned and went back to the door and opened it. "I looked down the hall at her. "NOW!" I hissed. She fired off a shot and ducked. I took off running across the street. I heard the machine gun open fire, but stop after a second as soon as I ran into the nearest building.

"So that's how it's going to be then eh?" I heard. I took a breath and glanced around. No one was in here. "Damn." I walked over to the only door in the room and went into the next room, where I found a window. I peeked out of it and watched Goodman as he talked into his walkie talkie. "Get…Tank…Fire…At…All…Buildings…"

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked around me. Dan was moving fast, and tugging on my shirt. "Come on! Now!" He yelled. I stood up and ran after him, when suddenly there was an explosion and the wall was impaled. I ducked and continued to run after Dan. "Wait!" He shook his head. "What?!" He yelled, as we ran through the building. "The others! Where are they?!" He glanced back at me and the world suddenly slowed down around us. "He's got them."

I suddenly felt sick as I ran again. Suddenly another explosion and the roof started to fall. "GO!" I yelled, shoving Dan through the door. He flung it open and rolled out. I dropped the shotgun and pulled the pistol and flew out of the building as it fell to a crumbled heap of junk. Dan ran over and grabbed me by the arm. "Move!" He yelled, pulling me up and firing his own pistol at the enemy that had started to run over.

We turned and found a soldier in front of us. He smiled. "Boo." He lifted up his foot and smashed it into Dan's face, knocking him backwards. He turned to me, and I just leaped forward suddenly and tackled him. He wasn't a very big man. But he was strong none the less. We struggled, and my pistol slide away under a nearby carport. I brought up my fist and slammed it into the soldier's face. "Ah!" He yelped out.

He reached up and grabbed my face. I opened my mouth and clamped down on his hand. "Ahhh!" He let go. I stepped on his chest and face as I scrambled forward for the pistol, and I heard a shot. I then heard a thump behind me and looked back as another soldier fell down, a bullet through his head. "Nice shot…" I said to myself, but it was meant for Rebecca.

I scrambled forward and picked up the pistol and turned back to Dan. He was laying on the ground, unmoving. I ran over to him and his eyes fluttered open. "Come on mate." I grabbed his arm and helped him up. Only to have him shove me to the ground as a bullet hit the wall behind us. We crawled over to the wall of the carport as bullets riddled the outer side of it. "How many?" I asked.

"About 5, or 7."

"Damn."

"Yea. Tell me about it."

We checked out magazines in our pistols. Mine was still fully loaded with 12 bullets. Dan's had 7 left. Another shot. Another thump. "Maybe we'll help her?"

We looked at each other, with a pause.

"Naaa!"

We leaped up and turned and open fired on the first soldiers we saw. I shot one in the leg and chest and another in the shoulder before we ducked again and they returned fire. Then another shot from Rebecca. Another thump. "I had counted 6. , Minus 1 that you shot and 2 that I shot, then one she shot…."

I nodded. "2 Left."

"Right."

We jumped backup and took aim and fired. (Cinematic Moment: the bullets are shown in slow motion as they eject out of the pistol chamber and flies toward the soldiers.) I emptied my clip as did Dan and we dropped back down. It was completely quiet suddenly, except for our breathing.

"I think it's clear."

"Yea…"

We stood up. Suddenly an explosion hit the building Rebecca was in. She leaped out of the window as the roof collapsed.

"The tank."

(-)

I scanned the area that the tank was in. There was two buildings on ether side of it, one being a building it had already destroyed. I looked at Dan. "Alright. Here's the plan. You run out and draw it's pilot's attention. I'm going to climb over this debris and get on top of it and take him out."

Dan nodded. "OK…" He said, unsure. I ignored it and started to climb up on the debris. "Ok… Now!" Dan darted across the street toward Rebecca. I jumped down onto the tank. There was a shout inside of it and the hatch opened. I slammed my foot into the man's face. He fell limp, completely knocked out. I pulled him out and dropped him from the tank with a thump. I made a face. "Ooo… That had to hurt."

I waved at Dan and Rebecca. "Come on!"

They ran over and climbed up inside the tank. I looked at the controls. "Great…" I muttered, completely confused. Dan looked over the controls. Then he flipped a switch, experimenting. He nodded. "Ok. This is the engines. You control the cannon over there. Simple turn and shoot. Rebecca, just sit tight. I can do the rest."

I rolled my eyes. "Know it all." I muttered, turning to the controls for the cannon. They were pretty simple. A control stick to move it around, and a trigger to fire it. There was also a loading tube to the side. I sighed and sat down. "Time to go rescue the crew yet again."

Rebecca chuckled as she sat down. Suddenly the tank lunged forward. "Here we go folks!"

(-)

Dan took the tank right through the woods towards Goodman's town. The trees didn't stand a chance against the huge tank. "We're almost there…" Dan said, as he rammed another tree. Suddenly he stopped. "Scratch that. We ARE There." I looked out my view port. A man approached the tank. "Jerry! I told you to stay back there and kill the rest of them!"

I got up and opened the hatch. "Sorry mate. Jerry can't talk. He got… dropped off somewhere."

"Shit!" I heard the man scream. He pulled a pistol and open fired. But I simple got back into the tank and locked the hatch. "Alright. Permission to open fire Commander?" I said, sarcastically. I sat down and aimed for the nearest building and fired. The tank rocked as the blast slammed into the walls, making them crumble.

People began running and screaming. I laughed. "So that's what that line is for…"

Dan looked at me. "What line?"

"Oh Yeah. Ooo. Ah. That's how it always starts. Then later, there's running and screaming."

He laughed and turned back to the controls. "I'm taking us in."

I nodded. "Alright." I said, loading the tube again. I rushed back to the controls and aimed and fired. It ripped a hole in the building. "There!" I said. "The jail."

Dan nodded. "Going in." The tank started to move again towards the building. "Hold Hold!" I got up. "I'm going to get them!" I said, running over to the hatch.

Then there was a voice outside. "Come out! Or I kill him!" I looked out the Dan's view port. Goodman had Blazer in his hand, gun to his head, in handcuffs.

"..." Was all I could say.


	9. Chapter 9

"_I'm missing you already." - Alice, Resident Evil_

**CHAPTER NINE**

I opened the tank hatch and crawled out. Goodman laughed. "All too easy! Where are your other two friends?"

I climbed down and was seized by 4 guards immediately. I looked at Goodman. "They're dead. Your men managed to kill them." He laughed again and pulled Blazer back and shoved him to 4 more guards. "Take them both to the prison! I will be in momentarily to question the newest prisoner."

The guards rammed their rifles into my back and shoved me forward. As we passed Goodman, I looked up at him - and kicked him in the knee. "Ahhhh!" he yelped, stepping back. Then he smiled. "This one will need extra discipline." He turned and walked over to a large man who wore a security suit. The guards took both Blazer and I into the building and led us to the jail cells. I glanced over at Blazer. "Hey, Man. How are the others?"

He looked around at the guards and then at me. "They're fine, though Luke took a beating when they interrogated him."

"Gre-"

"Shut up!" A guard yelled, shoving me and Blazer. We stopped in front of a cell and Kate and Susan were inside. They opened it and shoved us inside. I turned around as they closed the door and sighed. Kate looked at me. "I thought you were superman… how'd you get caught?"

I shook my head. "Very funny Smartass." I sat down on the floor. Susan looked at us. "So are we going to die in here?"

I laughed. "No."

"How do you know?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause I said so!"

"Oh."

I sighed. "Dan and Rebecca are still outside. In the tank."

Kate's eyes went wide. "You… got the tank."

I smiled. "Yea. It as easy."

She nodded. "Sure, Superman."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the doors opened down the hall and there was scuffing feet. "Come on damn you! Stand up and walk!" Two guards came into view, carrying Luke… or Dragging him. "I leaped to my feet. They opened the door and threw him into the cell, face first. Blazer and I caught him by the arms and set him down gently. His face was all bloody and his shirt was ripped. "Jesus…"

Luke sucked in a breath. "They wanted to know who we are… and…" He took another breath and spit up blood. "…and where we are going…"

Susan knelt down beside him, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly there was an explosion, then gunfire. The door at the end of the hall opened and guards started running past. Suddenly bullets shot into one of the guards. The others turned and fire back, only to be shot down as well. Blazer walked over to the edge of the cell and reached out through the bars and snatched the keys from the guard's body. I touched Luke's shoulder as he laid on the floor. "Can you walk?"

He shrugged the best he could and slowly sat up. "Sure… But I get to shoot Goodman."

"Deal. Let's go." Susan and I helped him to his feet and Blazer opened the door. Dan and Rebecca came running down the hall, firing behind them. "Come on!" Dan yelled, tossing Blazer and rifle. Rebecca handed me a Pistol. Gunfire shot down the hall. I put Luke's Arm around my neck and he hopped as we moved forward. "Go."

I raised my free hand and fired off my pistol at the guards and we moved towards them. They returned fired from cover, and completely missed us. "Nice shot Dip-shits! My grand mother can shoot better then that?!" Luke yelled, coughing, firing his own gun.

Blazer ran ahead, with Kate and Dan and fired at the guards, killing them. Suddenly gunfire opened up behind us. "Fuck!" I scrambled forward with Luke, as quickly as possible, and ducked through the doorway. I rested Luke against the wall, and Susan was right beside us. Blazer, Kate, Dan, and Rebecca fired back as they came through the doorway behind us.

Kate slammed the door and grabbed a nearby Table and shoved it in front of the door, jamming it shut. "Great." Luke was breathing heavily as he chuckled. "Way to show em Katelynn."

I ran over to the window and glanced out. The few remaining guards had surrounded the front of the building. So had Goodman. He held a speakerphone. "Come out And we will make it as painful as possible!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the window. "Why don't you come kiss my white American ass you stupid bitch!"

Blazer looked at me. "You do know that he's a man right?"

"It makes the insult even worse Bastard." I closed the window. I walked over and took Rebecca's hunting rifle. "Never really sniped at something, Cept on Games. I rock on RepCom."

She rolled her eyes. I shrugged and walked over to the window and opened it slightly and got on my knees and took aim at the first of 7 guards. The door behind us began to rattle. They were trying to get through. "Hang on…" I said, focusing on keeping the scope steady.

BANG!

I switched aim the next one quickly as they began to run for cover. "Shit." I muttered. They were moving. I was never good with Moving targets. BANG! BANG! "Damn!" The door suddenly cracked in the middle of the door. "Matt…" Susan muttered. "Hurry up."

"We'll be fine…"

One guard peeked out from his cover. BANG! "5 More…"

Suddenly an axe punched through the door. Rebecca let out a scream. A gun went off behind me. BANG! BANG! Another guard went down. I heard a struggle behind me. I closed my eyes and focused on the next guard. BANG! "3 more…"

Something crashed into the wall behind me. I took a breath and aimed again. BANG! BANG! "Two in one!" I muttered. I scanned the scene for the last one - Goodman. He was gone. "God damn it all." I stood up and looked at the two guards dead on the floor. "Come on." I said, helping Luke to his feet. Susan opened the door and Blazer and Kate ran out to check out the scene. "Clear!" Blazer yelled. We ran through. Kate had already gotten into a car. "Some dumb ass left the keys." She said, grinning. "Great for them!" I muttered, helping Luke into the car. Everyone piled into it. I closed the door after Susan and Rebecca had gotten in. Kate looked at me. "Get in."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Go on ahead. I'll get another car. There's no room for everyone in this one." Kate shook her head. "No… Blazer can move over…"

I opened my mouth to argue, when suddenly a gunshot bounced off the side of the car next to me. I slammed my fist on the hood. "GO!" I screamed, running for cover. Another shot destroyed the back windows, barely missing Luke and Susan. Kate hit the gas and the car took off. I watched as it went out of sight over the hill.

_Time to finish this. _I peered around the corner, and a shot hit the ground in front of me. I ducked back and took a breath. I peered out again. Another shot, this time barely missing my head. I reached around to my side for my pistol. But all I grabbed was the holster. _What…_

I looked down and saw that it was empty. I was in an almost abandoned town, with a mad man, my friends down the road somewhere, and I was completely unarmed. "Fierfek." I muttered. There was no way I was going to die. Not until I got to Kristy. After that… Then another thought hit me and I grinned. It was a rather odd thought, but… then again, I was odd myself, so who cares? _WWSD. What would Sydney do? _I asked myself, thinking of Sydney Bristow from Alias.

I looked around at where I was. It was the corner of the prison building, with an old truck to my left, and a sidewalk leading to the back of the building. There was a pipe, probably for the gutters, leading up the corner of the building to the roof. "Shut the fuck up." I muttered to myself, laughing at the crazy idea I just had.

I walked over and started to climb the pipe. As I reached the roof, Goodman began to open fire on me. I quickly scrambled up and over and ducked behind an A/C unit. I took another breath. "OK. OK." I muttered, calming myself. My heart was beating wildly, my ears were ringing, and my mind was spinning. I looked out and a shot bounced off the A/C Unit. Then there was another shot. Then it sounded like an exchange of gunfire. I looked out again. Nothing moved. I got up slowly and ran to the edge of the roof. Luke was down below, assault rifle in his hands. "The deal was, I get to shoot him!" He yelled up to me. I stared at him, in shock, then slowly laughed. "Your crazy man! Get to some cover, I'm coming down." Luke nodded, and got behind the old truck. I turned and ran for the roof exit.

(-)

"He's up there… somewhere." Luke said. I nodded. "I know. Where are the others?"

"Their fine. Their waiting up the road a few miles for us."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

Luke started forward towards the building with 2 stories, a motel from the looks of it. Then the grenade fell in front of us. "Mother-" Luke shoved me to the side and leaped as it exploded. We got up and I took off running for the front doors. "Matt! Wait!" I ignored him and burst through the doors - And was thrown to the ground by a punch to the face. I groaned in pain as Goodman walked over and smiled, as he withdrew a pistol. "You know… I never thought that a bunch of kids would give me a run for my money."

I moaned and sat up. "Number one…" I started, standing up. "We're not kids." I looked at him in the eye. "And number two, you are not worth a penny." Then I tackled him. We fell to the floor with an "Ahhhh!" I wrestled with him and he shoved to the ground again and stood and ran up the stairs. I stood up and ran after him. "Come back here you sorry son of a bitch!" I reached the top of the stairs. It was along hall, that ended at a large windowed room. I slowly walked into the room and before I could duck, I found a fist hit the back of my head. I stumbled forward and fell to the floor.

Goodman walked forward and laughed. "Fool!" He picked me up and looked me in the face. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He fired a shot, shattering the windows all in one and then shoved me towards them hard. I flew backwards, and was in the air. My hands were flying, looking for something to grab. Then I found it. The ledge. I was two stories high in the sky. Goodman walked over and picked his foot up. BANG. BANG. He fell over me and out the window. Then a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up to safety. Luke looked at me.

"I told you to wait for me." I looked over the edge at Goodman, who was unmoving, a blood pool under him. "Next time, I'll try."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Oh yeah. Ooo, Ahhhh. That's how it always starts. Then later, there's running and screaming." - Ian Malcolm, The Lost World: Jurassic Park._

**CHAPTER TEN**

**12:04AM - California USA - 2 weeks after battle with Goodman**

I looked up at the stars, which were in full force tonight. Everyone was asleep. I stared at one of the brighter stars. _Kristy…_

Something suddenly cracked behind me. I spun around. It was only one of the gang stirring in their sleep. I turned back around and looked up at the star again. The last two weeks had been quiet. We'd traveled all the way to California, in a matter of days, but fuel was running low, and so were everyone's spirits. I laid down on the soft grass and closed my eyes.

Then I heard a rumble on the ground. I opened my eyes. At first I saw only the night's sky. Then I sat up. In the pitch blackness, a large mushroom cloud had erupted into the sky, lighting everything up.

"Uh… Guys." I said softly.

Then something streaked across the sky overhead. A rocket of some sort. "Um… hey guys." I said, louder this time. Susan stirred. "Wha…" Another one flew overhead. Then everyone was awake. "Where are they going?" Kate asked, staring in awe, as we all were. I shook my head. My heart had sped up. They were heading over the Atlantic ocean.

"They ain't coming here. Let's all get some more sleep." Luke said. Everyone nodded and went back to their sleeping bags. I stood there, watching the rockets fly overhead. The world was ending. I groaned to myself. _How am I going to fix this one? I didn't even cause it!_

"Matt. Get some sleep." I turned and nodded to Blazer. "Alright." I went over to my sleeping bag and laid there, unable to sleep.

(-)

They were gone. All of them. Their sleeping bags lying on the ground, the vehicles parked in the same spot. But they were gone. I looked around. _No…_

Where had they gone? I fell onto my knees. They left me. They just… left. Then the shadow came up behind-

I leaped up from the sleeping bag. Sweat covered my forehead. The sun was coming up. I glanced around quickly. Everyone was asleep. I ran my hands through my sweat soaked hair and stood up quietly. We were parked up on a cliff, overlooking the ocean. I looked out, and took a deep breath of the salty air.

Something suddenly caught my eye. There was something moving at the bottom of the cliff. I went over and took out my scope that I found over the past 2 weeks and zoomed in on the object.

"A car! Full of people!" I shouted. Everyone was up and over in a matter of a few minutes. Blazer took the Scope and looked for himself. "Great!" He said, with a smile. We all ran and packed up and got into the vehicles to catch up with the car. "Go!" I said, with Blazer driving. He maneuvered the vehicle down and around the cliff. The car was hard to keep up with, but we stopped a mile away from the after we saw them stop near the shore. Luke used the Scope to see what the 4 people were doing. "They have rifles." He reported. Then he started to smile.

We all looked at him. "They have a boat."

Everyone started to cheer and laughed. I just stood there. My heart had slowed almost to a stop. "A… A Boat?"

Luke nodded. "A - A boat." I stuttered. Blazer smacked me on my back. "Let's go get the rest of the gang."

I fell on my back. "Oh my god…" I put my hands on my head. I was so close to finding Kristy. I stood up and got into the car. "Let's go see how friendly these people are…" I said. Everyone got in and I put the car into drive.

(-)

"Hey there!" I said, waving to the people. They turned to us, and just stared. I whispered to Luke. "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." I gulped. He nodded. "I hear you…"

We all got out of the car and started towards the 4 people. As we closed in on them, they raised their rifles and yelled something in a strange language. We all raised our hands. "Wahoo. Hold on mate." Blazer said. "We come in peace."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Blazer. That'll help." He nudged me in the arm. "I'm working with what I have. They don't speak English." I nodded. "Yea I know…"

One of the people - A Woman, with a long brown pony tail, said something to Kate and the girls. And pointed. "I think they want us split up in two sex based groups."

"No." Luke said, hugging Susan. The lady moved forward carefully and grabbed a hold of Rebecca's arm. I shook my head and took a step forward. "No!" I yelled. She turned and pointed her rifle at my head. I froze. I felt behind my back quietly, for my pistol. I saw Luke and Blazer doing the same. The woman tugged on Rebecca to follow her over to the other three people.

I took my hand out from behind my back, pistol in hand, and fired at the woman - hitting her in the chest. Rebecca ran forward to us and Luke and Blazer pulled their pistols and fired at the other three. As the three fell to the ground, the look of surprise on their faces, Luke turned to me. "You need to trust your gut more often." I nodded. "Right…"

(-)

I tapped on the fuel gage on the boat. "It say's it's full…" Dan nodded. "Right. Let's test the engine then." He handed me the key to the boat. I took it and put it in the ignition and turned it. The motor started up quietly. I revved it up. "Sounds good." Luke said, walking over. I turned it off.

"I recommend we set off ASAP." Dan said. "There might be more of those… people coming." I nodded. "I agree."

"Only cause you have somewhere to be."

"Yea, so?"

"So What?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

I turned and exited the small boat and opened my bottle of water and took a sip. The heat wasn't a big problem. It's been a mostly steady temperature. Kate looked at me. "You excited?" I grinned. "Yes." I admitted. She giggled. And hopped down and went over to the boat.

"Hey Matt! Let's go!" I spun around and ran for the boat. "We're going now." All I could do was smile. "Ready then." Luke put the boat into drive and took it out.

(-)

"Hey! Look what I found below deck!" Dan walked up and set down a wrapped up pack of steak. "Whoa." Susan muttered. "Shall we eat?"

We all smiled and looked at each other.

I cut a piece of my steak and put it in my mouth. "Mm. This is great."

Everyone nodded, their mouth's full. Blazer swallowed and looked at me. "So, Matt, what are you going to do if you find Kristy?"

I froze and put down my fork and blinked. "I…don't know."

Dan began to laugh. "Poor Matt doesn't even know what to do when he actually gets to met his girlfriend!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Kiss my ass." I said, taking a rough bite out of my steak. Luke smiled. "Ah, he'll be fine. He'll do what he needs to do that and that's all he needs to know." He winked at me.

"Thanks. I'm getting advice from a guy has fights with PVC pipe and gets hit in the head with it." Dan was now laughing and crying. "Stop it. Damn you. Stop it." At this time Rebecca had begun to laugh. "Oh Great. Now we're screwed. She's laughing too…"

(-)

"Hey… Matt…" My eyes blinked open. Someone was standing over me. "Huh?" I sat up - and banged my head on the top of the small bunk. "Shit." I muttered, rubbing my head. I looked around. No one was there. I got up and made my way to the exit to the upper deck of the boat. Everyone was asleep. I went up and looked out over the sea. Lightning flashed overhead. A Storm was coming. Then lightning flashed again. Something caught my eye. Another ship. About the same size. "They've been sitting all night." I turned around and saw Luke coming over. "Wonder who they are."

"Might not be anyone. Might be an abandoned ship."

"Maybe."

_Or maybe not…_

I had a bad feeling about this.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Think they'll have that on the tour?" - Ian Malcolm, Jurassic Park_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

As the ship lured closer, Luke and I stood, pistols ready. "Should we wake them?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. Let's wait and see." I stood and stared at the boat, waiting for some sign of life. "How long have we been on the water?" I asked. Luke shrugged. "Maybe a day, or more."

I Nodded. Then something moved on the other boat. I looked at Luke. He nodded. He had seen it too. Then something pinged off the side of the ship. Gunfire. "Damn it." I turned and ducked. "It's time to wake them up." Luke said. I nodded and crawled to the hatch and opened it and went down below deck.

"Hey. Guys. Wake up. We're under attack." Blazer rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"I SAID WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Oh Right." He was up and helping me get everyone else up in a matter of 10 seconds. "Come on. And keep low."

They all nodded. Luke crawled over to us. "I spotted 3 so far. Maybe more." Suddenly there was a flash of light behind us. It was a spot light. "Shit." Luke muttered. Then something banged into the boat. "Uh-oh… I think they're getting ready to board us."

"Fuck me."

"No thank you." I said sarcastically to Luke. He shot me a look. Then something climbed over the edge and landed on our deck. I stood up. "Hey." I said. A man turned. I punched him back over the edge of the boat. Gunfire opened on me and I ducked again. Dan nodded and smile. "Nice…"

Suddenly two more climbed on board. Luke and Blazer leaped up and tackled them. Blazer punched the man in the face and tossed him overboard, with Luke following his lead. They ducked again as gunfire went off again. I peeked out as the gunfire was on them and not me. A small man was on the front of the boat, operating a machine gun on a tripod. I carefully aimed my pistol and fire off a few rounds. The gun stopped firing on the other boat.

Dan gave me a high five. Then I heard someone cuss. "Shit!"

"What?" I yelled.

Luke ran over and grabbed Susan. "Abandon ship" was all he said. Suddenly there was an explosion. I felt the boat start to roll, felt water attack me, then everything went black.

(-)

The sun was bright overhead. I blinked and spit out sand. _What the…_ I looked around, confused. As I stood up, I hit my knees and grabbed my head. Damn it hurt. I shook my head and looked around again. I was on a beach. Of some sort. I didn't see anyone else.

I sighed. "Great. Just great. I'm in it big time…" I started walking. The beach was rocky, and sandy. Cliffs hung on the inside of the beach. I walked for hours when finally I came upon a small staircase leading up the cliff. I went up. And Suddenly the world closed in on me. Cause in front of me, buildings were completely destroyed. Cars were in halves. I started walking through the area, looking for signs of life. "HELLO?" I yelled. No one answered.

Then I saw it. The Double Decker bus. "No fucking way." I said. The reality of the situation just became real to me.

(-)

The store was still mostly intact. I smashed my foot through the front window and climbed inside. I pulled off my shirt and grabbed another one and put it on. Then I found a new pair of pants and boots. I made my way to the hunting department and looked around. I busted out a glass shelving and took out to 9mm pistols and then ransacked the ammo isle.

(-)

I strolled through the city of where ever I was. There was a map on a board. I ran over too it. _Map of London _I shook my head. "No way. I was near cali…" Just as I was talking to myself, there came a shouting down the road. I looked to my left. A red laser was pointed at my chest. "Shit." I said, ducking down as an automatic rifle open fired on me. I ducked behind the map board. I looked up and saw another laser on my chest again. I saw a commando guy through a nearby window in front of me. I ducked again as he open fired.

I scrambled up and ran down the street. As I neared the corner of the street someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side and slammed me into the wall. "Ah!"

"Shhh!"

"Where'd he go?!"

"I lost him."

"Fuck."

"Come on." A girl's voice said, grabbing my arm and running down the street. The person led me into an abandoned building. As we entered, a teenage girl looked up from a table full of… stuff. "Back already? Is this the lad you saw?" I froze. She had an accent. The person took off the hood - she was wearing. I did a double take. "This is the lad Lara. They almost got him too." Kristy looked at me. "Your lucky I showed up when I did Matt."

I stood there, shocked. She started to smile. "Kristy…" Then our arms wrapped around each other. "How did you get here?" She asked. I laughed. "Well… uh, err… it's a long story, so I'll stay with "I swam."" She laughed and we hugged again. Then she waved to Lara. "So, Matt, met Lara. Lara, met Matt."

I put out my hand and we shook. "Nice to finally get to met you, despite the situation." I chuckled. She smiled. "Yea… the situation. I must return to finding a solution to that…" She grinned and went back to the table. I turned to Kristy and took her hand and pulled her to me. Our lips met for a moment. We smiled. "I'm glad you made it through."

She nodded. "So am I."

(-)

"So you had found the others, but then lost them?"

I nodded. "Yea, after the explosion, I blacked out. Then I woke up on the beach." She nodded. "Wow. I'm glad you survived thus far." I smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised I even made it out of Florida."

Suddenly Lara yelled something. We looked at each and then raced into the next room. "The commando's are hunting someone else."

"Who could it possible be?" Kristy asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I lost the others after the explosion." Then I smiled. "Let's go find out."

Before either one of them could stop me, I raced out of the hideout and ducked behind some rubble. "Matt! Get back over here!" I heard Kristy hiss. "Don't make me rescue you again."

I just flashed her a grin and peeked out. One of the commandos were heading this way. I stood up and whistled at him. He aimed his rifle as I ducked. "I've got one…" I heard. Then footsteps. Then I saw a foot. And a leg. I pulled my pistols and shot one in the leg and another one upwards. I didn't even hear a yelp of pain. He just fell down dead.

Just then, gunfire opened up in my direction. I felt someone drop down beside me. I looked over and smiled at Kristy. "Let's do it…" I said, handing her one of my pistols. She nodded and took the gun. We jumped up and fired, and ducked again. "Damn. I miss completely."

"Funny… I think I hit one."

We laughed and did it all over again. "Finally." I said, reloading. We looked out at the road. It was clear. For the moment. We stood up and made our way down the street carefully. Then someone whistled. "Don't move." I looked over at Kristy, and saw that someone had a gun to her head. I turned and put mine to his head. "You've got 1 second to drop that gun, before I drop a bullet into your head."

"Matt…" The figure said. "What?" Suddenly the figure turned and slammed the gun into my face. But I was fast and ducked and came up. Luke and I pointed our guns at each other. "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same."

"You were going to shoot my girlfriend."

"And you were going to shoot me."

"Yea, cause you were going to shoot Kristy."

"But I wasn't going to shoot her."

"So, I was going to shoot you."

"Wh… What the fuck matt?!"

"What what?"

Then Blazer walked over and smacked us both upside the head. "Put the guns down and act like real men."

We lowered our guns and looked at Blazer. "And what about you?"

"I'm more of a man then either of you put together." He replied, then walked forward, only to trip on his own face whilst he was staring at Kate. Luke looked at me, then Kristy. She looked at Luke, then me. I looked at both of them. Then we laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Always on the move…" - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"So exactly how'd you end up here and what the hell were you thinking pointing the gun at Kristy's head?" I asked bluntly to Luke as we sat down. He sighed. "Well first of all, I am sorry to Kristy. Didn't know it was you. Second, I guess I should be quicker to smash the gun into your head Matt."

I smiled a sarcastic smile. "Anyway, After the explosion, I hauled Susan and Kate to shore. We had lost Blazer and Dan and Rebecca. Luckily, Blazer had enough rocks in that head of his to actually head for shore too. We met up a while later, and then after some search found those… Men."

"Who tried to kill us might I add!" Dan said. I nodded. "Yea, they did the same to me. Kristy caught me before they did though." We smiled at each other. Rebecca rolled her eyes. Luke stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep. I'm tired as hell." He walked into the next room. Kristy looked at Lara. "We need to go get some food. Now that our party has gotten larger, we're going to need to feed us all." She nodded. I stood up. "I'll go with you."

She smiled. "Alright. Grab that pack over there and follow me."

I walked over to the table and took a pack that Lara handed me and then turned and ran after Kristy. It was like a jungle now. It had been weeks since the bombs had hit. We made our way down a small path between two piles of buildings. "So…"

"So what?" She asked, walking over some rubble. "Uh…err, It's nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"Ye-"

"No. Your not."

I sighed. "No… I'm not."

She stopped and turned to me. "Something wrong?"

I felt a bead of sweat on my forehead. "I don't know… is the-" Suddenly I felt dizzy. I blinked once. I heard an echo… "Matt…"

I fell to the ground, but it didn't hurt. I couldn't think. I saw Kristy over me, a sudden stunned look on her face, as her eyes started to flutter closed. Then the world was black again.

(-)

I opened my eyes. It was as if I never opened them. Everything was still black. Yet… I was moving. "Kristy…"

"Yea… I'm here…" I heard.

"You OK?"

"Yea, fine. Just a little headache."

"Wonderful. Where are we?"

"I don't know. Some kind of vehicle."

"Oh…"

Suddenly light opened up on us, as we exited, what I could see, as a tunnel. "Ideas?" I asked her. She chuckled sadly. "Hey, you're the guy. You figure it out."

"Right." I said. My heart was pounding. _So stupid. _I thought to myself. _Lighten up man. She's a girl… you're a guy. Get used to it. _Right. I rolled over on my belly, as we were tied up in the back of a truck. "Right. I got it." I said, not knowing really what to do. _Come on… think…_"This is going to hurt."

"Wha…"

"We're going to roll out of the truck bed."

"Yea… Ok."

"On three."

"Ok. O-"

"Three."

I pushed against the back wall of the bed and shoved myself out, and rolled on the ground. "Oof!"

Something hit me in the side. I looked over beside me and saw Kristy. "Nice plan. Now what?"

I shrugged. "We get the hell out of here."

"You going to do that tied up?"

"Uh… err… good point."

"Find a rock or something…"

"Right. Got one…"

I scuffled over to a pointed rock and rubbed the rope around my hands against it hard. It gave way after a moment. "Got it! I got it!" I yelled, quickly untying my feet and then untying her hands and feet. She stood up and we looked around. "I've never been this far out since the bombs…" She muttered.

I looked down at the ground. "Come on. We'll just follow this path."

We started walking. "The others must be worried."

"Yea. More then likely."

(-)

Blazer paced the room. "Where are they?"

Lara shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it?"

"It takes this long to find food."

"It's been almost a full day."

"Yea, all in a day's work."

"Oh that's just wonderful."

Lara got up and took a sip of water. Kate sat down. "Blazer, calm down. I'm sure they're fine."

"Yea, you say that now, but a wildcat probably got them. Or worse. Those zombies."

"What zombies?"

"Oh… Sorry, I'm getting carried away."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "So let's go look for them."

"Oh brilliant plan. Yea, with those men out there that look like commandos from another world and all."

Dan looked at him. "You got a better plan?"

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up."

Susan stood up. "Would you all be quiet!"

Blazer looked out the window. "Something is wrong. And I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to die out there."

"Oh really…"

"Yea."

"Go for it then." Luke said. "I'm not going to die to save Matt's ass."

Blazer and everyone looked at him. "Right." Blazer picked up a rifle and started for the door. "Blazer! Wait!" Kate yelled, grabbing a gun for herself. He turned. "I'm coming with you."

They looked at everyone. "If we're not ba-"

"Then we'll assume your dead."

Blazer sighed. "You're a jackass."

They turned and ran out into the destroyed city.

(-)

"Wait."

I stopped and looked at Kristy. "What's wrong?"

She glanced around, listening. "Dunno, but something is."

Then I heard it. A slight screaming. But not from a person. But from… Kristy looked over at me. "Shit. RPG. Duck!"

She grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me to the ground as a rocket slammed into a nearby tree, exploding. Suddenly it began to crack and lean over. "Tree's coming down. Time to move!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her up and ran forward as the tree fell onto the spot where we had ducked.

Blazer looked at Kate. "Did you hear that?"

Kate nodded. The explosion had come from a short walk to the west. They took off running.

The gun fire was continuous. This tree wasn't going to stay as cover for much longer. "Got a plan for this situation?"

"Yea… if we had any more ammo, I'd shoot the bastards."

"How about a plan B?"

"Not so much!"

Blazer and Kate ran. They ran as fast as they could. The gunfire was getting closer. Then a bullet shot by Kate. Blazer pulled her to the ground.

"I wish they'd run out of ammo already!" I shouted, over the loud machine gun. "You don't say!"

I took Kristy's hand and pulled her to another tree. "Alright. Now this is just getting annoying!"

Then came a loud BANG! Over the machine gun, which stopped suddenly. We peeked out from behind the tree. The machine gun opened up again. We ducked back. I looked around. There had to be some way out of this situation.

Blazer caught sight of the man who was firing at them. "I'll be back." He said to Kate, and ran off. Just then a man ran up. "Freeze!"

Kate looked around. "Actually, I'd suggest that you freeze." Blazer said, coming up behind him. The man put his arms up in the air and dropped his gun.

The machine gun had stopped firing. Everything was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet. Kristy looked out. "He's gone." She said, in disbelief. "You sure…" I asked, looking out myself. She was right. He was gone. "Let's get out of here then." I took her hand and we ran forward. Suddenly we were surrounded. "Put your hand's up. Don't move."

Suddenly there was a shot fired. I grabbed Kristy and took her to the ground, to make sure she was OK. More shots. The men around us began to fall. Then Blazer ran in. Kate came from the other side. "Hey guys. You know… you didn't have to come out here if you wanted to make out. We could of went outside…" Blazer said, with a smirk.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Man… I have never been so glad to see you."


	13. Chapter 13

"_I shall do what I must." - Obi-Wan Kenobi_

"_You'll try." - Anakin Skywalker - Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

"I need a shower."

"Your telling me!"

The four of us were walking through the broken city of London, back to the hideout. "We can't stay here forever. We need a plan." I said. Kristy looked at me. "So, what do you feel we should do? We have no boats, no transportation out of the UK."

I sighed. "Yea, that's the problem."

She gave me a playful shove. "Come on. Lighten up."

I chuckled. "Yea, lighten up. I smell like a zombie who's had one too many, and I probably look like one too. We've got strange commando dudes outta a sci-fi flick trying to ki-"

Kristy pulled me into a kiss. Then she whispered into my ear. "Shut up."

I returned the kiss and whispered back. "Make me."

We giggled, and the walk went on. Blazer kept glancing back at me and Kristy. I cocked an eyebrow. "What's going on Blazer?"

"Huh? Uh… err, nothing."

I stopped in my tracks. "Don't lie to me Mate."

He stopped too and sighed. "Luke is being an ass again. He refused to come help look for you."

"Your point?"

"Nothing, but…" He made a face. "I don't trust him. He's looking out for himself and Susan. Not anyone else."

"Welcome to the club."

"What do you mean?"

"About trusting him."

"Oh."

(-)

We arrived at the hideout about an hour later. I laid down on the floor. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better then standing after that long walk. "Where'd Luke go?"

Lara rolled her eyes. "You mean where did he and his girlfriend go." I raised my eyebrows. "They left?" Lara nodded. We all exchanged looks. "Where the hell does he think he's going?" Blazer asked. I snickered. "When you gotta go, you gotta go."

"Smartass."

"Neither of them will survive out there on they're own."

"They're not on their own. They have each other."

"Don't you think we should go after them?"

Everyone laid eyes on me. "What?!" I asked. "What am I supposed to do? Run out and beg him to come back? I'm not married to him!"

Kristy shrugged. "He's gotta point."

"What!"

I smiled. "Your siding with him?!" Blazer asked. I nodded. "Of course she's siding with me. I'm her boyfriend." He moaned. "You people…!" He made fists with his hands and stormed out of the room. Kate rolled her eyes and followed him. "Boys…" She muttered.

Lara and Rebecca giggled. Kristy looked at me. "So your just going to let him go?"

"Luke? Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, he obviously doesn't want our help."

"He's scared."

I laughed. "Luke? Scared. Give me a break."

"Where do you want it?"

I stood up and raised my hands as if defending my self. "Hey. Hey. Now calm down. You expect me to go after Luke, the same guy, who refused to come after us."

She nodded. "Good point." She walked out of the room and brought out some more water bottles.

I put my hand on my forehead and sighed. "What's the matter?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm just trying to form a plan."

She nodded and went through the items we had found. I walked across the room. "I'm going to get some sleep to start with."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

(-)

The sun broke through the open window and come over my face. My eyes fluttered opened. I rolled over and bumped into Kristy. I opened my eyes wide. Then I fell out of the bed with a crash. Kristy rubbed her eyes and looked down at me. "What are you doing?"

I gulped. "I…uh…err…" She smiled and got up and helped me up. "Honestly Matt, what's the matter. Why are you so nervous?"

I shook my head. "Uh… n-no reason."

Now she shook her head. "There is a reason." I sat down on the bed and ran my hand through my thick hair. "I… I guess it was just a surprise to find… uh… well…"

"A girl in the same bed with you?" She asked, grinning. I nodded. "Well… if it bothers you, I could switch places with Blazer…" I quickly shook my head. She laughed. "Look at it this way. There's only 3 beds. This one, the one in the other room and then the bunk beds. That and the sofa."

Blazer knocked on the door. "You two clothed at least part way?" He asked. I scowled and opened the door. "What?" He pointed to the main room. "We got two commandos outside."

"So? Stay outta sight."

He shook his head. "They know we're here. They wanna talk to the oldest in charge. Particularly, you two." I looked back at Kristy. She shook her head in confusion.

(-)

We walked out the door and saw the two commandos, rifles pointed at no one else, but Luke and Susan. "There they are!"

"What?!"

"We're here to give you a choice. You all come with us… or we kill these two." I rubbed my forehead. "Why?" I asked bluntly. The first commando looked at us. "Because. We need human shields against the new world government."

We all exchanged looks. "New world gov-"

"Make your choice now!"

"OK. My choice is you can kiss my ass."

"Wha-"

I brought up my foot and smashed it into the first commando's face. He went falling to the ground. The second turned and ran. "Ah damn it!" Blazer turned and ran after him. "Blazer no!" Kate screamed, running after him.

Kristy walked over to Luke and looked him in the eye and shook her head. Then she turned and walked back into the hideout. I looked at him as well. "A song comes to mind. What were you thinking?" I turned and followed Kristy into the building.

"So, here's an Idea."

An Assault rifle was tossed into my hands, with a pack of ammo. "We let that commando go, and follow him. The command base he'll lead us to should have some kind of transportation."

I smiled. "Damn. I knew you were smart but…" She smiled sarcastically at me. "Let's go."

I followed her out. "Wait… how are we going to follow him if he's in a vehicle?"

"We take the vehicle from him. Make him walk it out on foot." I laughed. "Nice."

Blazer and Kate came walking back, soldier at gun point. "What do we do with him?"

"Let him go. But take his gear. And keys. Dan. Go disable his vehicle."

Kristy walked up to the commando and took his radio. "I do suggest you inform them you'll be returning with us."


	14. Chapter 14

"_Some are born with greatness. Others have it thrusted upon them." Teddy Roosevelt, Night at the museum_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Hold on." I muttered. I looked through the binoculars at the commando's base. "Yea, I'd say about 400 men. Maybe more."

"Wonderful."

"You got a better idea?"

Luke sighed. "No? Then shut the hell up." I looked around the base. "There. A helicopter!"

Luke chuckled sarcastically. "Oh sure. You plan on flying us out of here?"

I turned and looked at him. "Nope. I've got a better plan."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Wonderful…" He muttered.

(-)

We all ran up behind a building in the outskirts of the base. I looked out around the corner. People were running around, running for their posts, or off to report in or whatever. Kristy tapped my shoulder. "What's the plan?"

I turned to her and opened my mouth. Then I shut it and winked. "Follow my lead." and with that, I turned and walked out into the open. No one noticed, for a moment, then someone shouted at us. I calmly grabbed the nearest soldier and took his sidearm on his leg and put it to his head. Kristy took his rifle. "Whoa! Slow down my friend." A commander stepped out into sight. "What's your name?"

"My name is not important." I replied.

"Maybe… but I want to know."

"Yea, Right. And I want transportation for my friends and I. Back to official land."

He laughed. "You're a tough cookie my friend. But there is no "Official Land" any more. There is just… land. No one owns anything. And the government is so messed up, that I can hold you prisoner and no one would ever care…"

I smiled. "You have to catch us first." I raised the gun from the man's head and fired it at the commander. The bullet caught him in the neck. Kristy raised the rifle and open fired on a pair of soldiers who turned to us. "Get to the chopper!" I yelled, firing the pistol at another soldier.

Blazer and Lara grabbed Kate and Rebecca and they ran full throttle to the helicopter. Luke picked up a rifle from a dead trooper and joined the gun fight. I turned to a trooper who aimed at me. I pulled the trigger. CLICK. CLICK. "Oh Fuck." I dropped the pistol and dove from a rifle on the ground. I closed my eyes as a shot was fired. But I could still hear things. I opened my eyes up. _Not dead yet…_

I leaped up and Kristy waved at me. "You own me two times now!"

I smiled. "Remind me later." I fired at 3 soldiers who were taking covers inside a building. "Come on. We're outta here."

We ran for the helicopter. Dan put a gun to the pilot's head. 'Get this thing in the air. Now." The pilot complied and the helicopter rose into the air. "We ain't home free yet!" Luke yelled. I looked out of the side of the copter and saw another assault copter. "Hang on to something!" I yelled. A large caliber round hit the side of the helicopter, knocking it over just the slightest. The pilot straightened it out.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"NOT UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE!" The pilot screamed back. I pointed the assault rifle I had picked up at the enemy copter and fired off a few rounds, not making much difference. "Well either way, We're gonna die!" Another round hit the side of the copter, and then Kristy stumbled forward, to the side of the copter, and fell out. "NO!" I lunged forward, but Luke caught me. "No! Don't!" He yelled. I raised my fist and punched Luke in the face, and he dodged, just long enough for me to slide past him and I leaped out of the copter after Kristy.

I landed on the rocky sand beach near her. I scrambled to my feet and ran over to her. She sat up, holding her head. "Are you OK?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. "Yea. I'm fine… Just took a little bump to the head." I hugged her. "Uh… Uh… Matt…."

"Yea…?"

"We have to go. Now."

Then I heard it. The loud whirl of the assault copter coming our way. We both stood up and I took her hand and we ran for the nearest cover - A large rock cave. Bullets hit the ground on our heels. "Down!" I yelled, pulling her to me and ducking at the same time as bullets slammed into the rocks around us.

"What a rush." She commented with a chuckle. "Yea." I fell backwards out of pure tiredness. Then I sat up and listened. Kristy was breathing heavily. "Do you hear that?" I breathed. She nodded. "Yes." She breathed as well.

The helicopter rocked. Kate and Rebecca and Lara stood on the side of the copter looking out. "Do you see them yet?"

"No." Lara shook her head, as did Kate and Rebecca. Suddenly a flash caught their eyes. An Explosion of flames flew out of a rock cave. "Oh god…" Kate murmured. Blazer walked over. "Oh no…"

"Do you think they were in there?" Lara asked. Blazer nodded. "Why else would they be shooting rockets into a cave? For fun?"

Luke was sitting against the back of the helicopter, looking at the floor with a grim face. "I tried to stop him. I tried…" Susan rubbed his back. "It's not your fault. You tried. That's all anyone can expect of you…"

"Yea, can't expect much out you man. Cept to betray us. Or run out and try and get yourself killed." said Blazer.

Luke stood up and walked over to Blazer and looked him in the face. "I tried."

"Not good enough."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"If you got a problem with me, then say so."

"Yea I do. I don't like a traitor!" Blazer said, pushing into Luke. Luke shoved him backwards slightly. "Stay outta my face."

"STOP IT!" Susan yelled, sounding annoyed. Blazer turned away and went to the cockpit. "Oh bloody hell." Lara muttered. "What is it?"

"That damn attack chopper is back."

As proof, the helicopter rocked. Everyone grabbed hold of something. "We can't keep this up." The pilot said quietly. Dan looked at him. "Then maybe you should get this guy off our behinds."

"Then maybe you should use the rocket launcher in the back!"

Dan looked at Blazer. Blazer looked to the back. There were a few crates…

He ran back and started opening them. Then he found it. A large rocket launcher. He picked it up out of the crate. It was heavy. Luke stood and stared. "Grab that rocket and help me load this thing." Luke did as he was asked. Then the copter rocked again and The rocket launcher fell out of Blazer's hands. Luke reached out and grabbed it barely. Blazer fell to the side of the copter and fell out, barely catching himself on the ledge of it, and he dangled over the edge of the copter.

Kate and Lara ran over and grabbed his arms. Luke turned with the rocket launcher and took aim at the other helicopter. "Hold it steady damn you!"

"I'm trying!"

He focused as best as he could. _There. _Luke said to himself. He fired the rocket and watched the attack copter explode in mid air behind them. Then everything was quiet except for the sound of the rotors on the helicopter.


	15. Chapter 15

"_You know the difference between you and me? I make this look good!" - Agent Jay to Agent Kay, Men In Black_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Everyone sat on the helicopter against the wall. Dan sat in the cockpit, keeping watch over the pilot. No one spoke. No one moved. Blazer looked out the side of the copter, staring off into the distance. Then he spoke.

"We have to go back."

"Are you crazy? The troops are still there, waiting."

"But, they'll die!"

"If they ain't already dead! You saw the cave. You saw the explosion. If they were inside, there is no chance that either of them survived."

Blazer looked down at the floor. "Besides, we're in enough trouble as it is."

Lara looked up. "Trouble is everywhere now. It's just as well ahead of us, as it is behind us."

"Well, I'd much rather die, trying to live, then save someone who's already de-" Blazer stood up. "Go fuck yourself." He said, bluntly, anger evident in his voice. He walked to the cockpit and put his gun to the pilot's head. "Turn this thing around. Now."

Luke stood up. "No. Don't listen to him."

Blazer pressed the pistol into the pilot's back. "Turn - It - Around. Now." He said sternly. Luke was trembling with anger and fright now. He pulled his own gun and pointed it at Blazer. "I can't let you do that."

Blazer looked from the pilot to Luke. Then there was a click. "And I'm sorry. I can't let you do that to Blazer." Kate said, pointed a rifle at Luke. There was silence as they stared at one another. Lara stood up. "So shooting each other is going to fix everything, right? Then lets get it on." She said, looking at everyone.

Just then, the copter rocked and shuttered. Everyone looked at the pilot. He looked at some gages. "We're running out of fuel. We probably have a leak somewhere after being shot at multiple times."

"So.. Do something!"

"What do you want me to do kid? Plug the leak?"

"Good Idea."

"Right. And I'm Brad Pitt."

Blazer smashed the butt of the pistol into the pilot's head, knocking off his headphones and knocking him out. "Boring conversation anyway."

He sat down at the controls after moving the pilot. "We're going to crash." He said, as he looked at the controls. "Nice going."

"Shut up and hold on to something." Blazer muttered, as the copter finally died and began to descend. They began to crash into brush and trees, as they fell into the jungle or forest. Blazer blinked. Then everything was black.

(-)

Blazer blinked his eyes open. Darkness stung them. It was dark out. He sat up and his body hurt all over all at once. He stiffened up for a moment and then forced himself to stand. A few feet away, the copter sat on the ground, completely wreaked. "Oh boy…" he muttered.

He glanced around and saw Kate lying on the ground as well. He ran over and touched her arm. "Hey. Hey Kate. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up. "Did we crash?"

He laughed. "Yes. Come on. We have to get everyone else."

They stood up and found Lara walking up Susan and Rebecca. Kate walked up to Luke. "Get up." She said, kicking him in the side. He stood up and looked around.

Then a shouting came from a few yards away. "Oh Great…"

Everyone looked at each other.

"What was that?"

"Trouble." Lara replied. "They probably saw us crash." Luke nodded. "Come on. Now."

They turned to run, and found themselves already surrounded. One man walked up to them. "What have we here…" He walked up to Luke. "You're trespassing, you know."

"Sorry. Car trouble." Luke replied sarcastically. The man made a face and walked past Susan and Rebecca and stopped in front of Lara. "Hello…" He said, and then looked at Blazer. "Take them."

Suddenly a shot rang out. One of the men fell to the ground, dead. The leader's eyes went wide and Luke leveled a pistol at his chest. "We are not going anywhere with you."

Blazer followed his lead, as did Lara, and pulled their own weapons. "Don't be stupid boy. Put down the gun. Your outnumbered."

Luke shrugged. "I'd rather die a fighter, then a slave or prisoner."

The man closed his eyes. "So be it." He turned to his men. "Kill them."

"Hit the dirt!" Luke yelled, dropping and firing the pistol, not missing one man.

Everyone did the same. Lara rolled under the crashed copter as cover and fired the rifle, hitting two men.

Blazer fired off a round, hit the Commander square in the face and dropped. Something hit his arm and it stung. He looked down and saw that he had gotten grazed by a bullet. He shrugged it off and took aim at the next enemy trooper.

Lara ducked behind the copter as bullet followed the ground near her. She went into a crouch and fired back, hitting the troopers dead. Dan grabbed Rebecca and pulled her to cover. "Stay down…" He said.

Luke rolled, avoiding bullets, and shooting the pistol and taking out troops. Rebecca tackled a wounded trooper and took his knife and jabbed him in the stomach with it. "Ahhhh!"

Kate rushed over and took his pistol and began shooting as well. Susan took cover, unsure what to do. BAM! BAM!

"Move!"

Luke ran over and grabbed Susan and took cover with Lara. Blazer and Kate joined them. "Will this ever end?" Kate commented. "It would end a lot fast if you could aim!" Luke muttered firing at another trooper.

"Wait. Wait!" Susan yelled. Everyone stopped firing, to watch as the remaining troopers turned and ran. Blazer stood up. "YEA! Run you little bitches!"

(-)

Susan picked at the camp fire with a stick. "I hate camping." She muttered. Everyone chuckled. "I think we can all agree, camping sucks."

Luke was leaning against a tree, making a mental list of their weapons and ammo they had recovered from the gun fight. "Alright. We've got plenty of AK-47s and Pistols. And enough ammo for all."

"Great."

Blazer sat back on his elbows and stared at Luke, who noticed his stare. "What?"

Blazer shrugged. "Nothing. I was just wondering something."

Luke sighed. "What now?"

"Why did you leave the hideout back there? Where did you go?"

Luke slammed a magazine into a pistol. "Why do you care?"

"Because. I need to know if there's something that's going to get Me or Kate killed in a fight."

Luke looked at him. "It isn't anything that'll get me or any of you killed. So you can fight easy. Mk mate?"

Blazer nodded. "Still doesn't answer my question."

Luke walked over to him. Blazer stood up and they stood, toe to toe. "Why do you keep pushing?" Luke asked him. "Because. I'm not looking to hang with someone who's going to get us all killed, because you get scared!" Blazer replied. Luke closed his eyes and turned away.

"We were going to come and help find Matt and his girlfriend. Cept for we were ambushed by those two commandos. And about 20 others. They had been ordered to take us back to our hideout and take us all into custody."

Blazer started to laugh. "So… Your telling me, that Matt and Kristy can take on more then 10 or 15 troops on they're own, who I might add, had an automatic machine gun, but you and Susan can't manage to handle 20 some of them?"

Blazer broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Luke turned suddenly and clocked Blazer in the side of the face. He fell to the ground, stunned for the moment. Luke walked up to his side and stood over him. "Maybe you should learn some respect. Susan is only thirteen. She's not a soldier. I'm not going to get her killed just to prove myself to you."

Luke turned and walked a few yards away and stared out into the jungle. Everyone exchanged looks around the fire.

(-)

Everyone was asleep. The campfire was not a bunch of smoking logs surrounded by rocks. The figure walked carefully into the small camp, watching where they stepped, not wanting to wake anyone just yet. CRACK! _Great._

Luke opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked for a moment. Suddenly someone kicked him in the face, knocking him back down, completely unconscious. Kate rolled, dreaming about something. Lara was perched up against a tree, breathing softly as she slept. Blazer was sleeping next to Kate and Rebecca, who was sprawled out. Dan slept by himself, near the woods, a few feet away from Luke and Susan. Susan sat up from the slight noise and someone suddenly grabbed her, covering her mouth and gagging her. She struggled. Lara shook her head and blinked them open slowly, hearing the noise.

Someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her against the tree, and quickly wrapped a rope around her and gagged her, but not before she let out a scream. "Blazer! Someone! G-" Blazer sat up - and found a shotgun in his face. "Don't move." A covered figured said. He stared into the barrel of it, breathing deeply, eyes wide.

"Blazer…" Someone grabbed Kate and began to tie her up. "BLAZER! No!" She began to wiggle and kick and scream. They already had Rebecca tied and gagged. Someone tied Blazer's Hand's and Feet. Another Hooded figure stood up from tying up Dan. "They're taken care of."

"Good. Prepare the gear. Get the cameras. Prepare the fires, and the staffs." He turned to Blazer. "We will now offer them to the gods."


	16. Chapter 16

"_Violet Song Jat Sharif! Tell me I'm wrong." - Bad guy_

"_Your wrong." - Violet, Ultraviolet_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The figure stared Blazer in the eyes. His men ran around, setting up cameras and a special area for some sort of ceremony. They had been caught off guard. Blazer was disappointed in himself. He'd let them all down. Kate, and Matt, and Kristy, and everyone. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look any of them in the eyes. _Please…god. Make it painless._

His heart pounded hard in his chest. Something cold touched his cheek. "Open your eyes boy!"

He opened them and saw the shotgun, that the supposed leader was carrying. The figure looked Blazer in the face. "Tell me, boy. Do you value your life?" Blazer nodded. "And do you value your friend's lives?"

Blazer nodded again. "Now tell me. Do you value yours over theirs?"

Blazer shut his eyes again. He couldn't answer that. "Perhaps I shall ask your friends?"

He felt the shotgun touch his face again. He shivered. He wasn't going to die this way. He didn't want to die this way…

Suddenly there was a sharp scream. It was a male scream. Dan? Luke? His heart was pounding. He forced himself to look. They were walking over to a fire, with Luke hanging from a pole. They were going to roast him!

Blazer quickly shut his eyes tightly. He refused to watch. _Please… God. Help us._

"Gods Of Haven and Earth! We bow down to your power, as we prepare a gift of love and satisfaction of your gifts to us!"

Suddenly, something made him open his eyes again. A figure, dressed in pure black, leaped up, grabbed a tree branch, and swung into a cult trooper, knocking him down. Then another figure came in behind the other, dressed in black also. They moved in quick motions, attacking the cult people.

One of the figures suddenly took out a knife and cut Lara free. She, in turn, ran over and cut Luke loose, who joined the fight.

Finally, someone cut Blazer loose and he took off running, straight for the cult leader. He tackled him, knocking him down. The shotgun slide away, as Blazer put his fists into the man's masked face. Then he fixed the mask by ripping it off, reviling a simple man, with a small scar on his check.

With the moment of hesitation, the man flipped Blazer over, and scrambled for his shotgun, only to grabbed at the feet of one of the figures. He looked up, at the exiting end of the barrel of the shotgun. The figure nodded. "Boo."

He pulled the trigger, shooting the man's face off. He collapsed to the ground, dead. The figure walked over to Blazer - and held out his hand. Blazer stared for a moment, before taking the hand and stood up. He looked over at the other figure, who took off their cloak. "Kristy!" Kate exclaimed. Blazer suddenly turned to the other figure, who took off their cloak as well. "Matt!" He said, shocked.

Suddenly Matt shoved him to the side, ducking at the same time, as a hidden trooper ran out and fired a shot from a pistol. There was a gasp of shock. Everyone turned to look behind Matt and Blazer. Luke stood, eyes wide, and looked down, staring at the bullet hole in his chest, as blood drained out of it. He looked back at Kate, and Susan. Then he collapsed to the ground. "NO! Luke!" Susan screamed. Kristy turned and grabbed the trooper and snapped his neck, knowing it was too late.

Susan ran over to Luke, sobbing, leaning over him, murmuring something. Blazer and Matt dropped down beside him. He gasped a breath out, trying to breath. "Jesus." Matt breathed. "Not really…" Luke muttered, gasping for breath.

He looked over at Blazer. "I- I- I'm sorry m- mate."

Blazer took his hand and squeezed it. "Hey. It's not a problem man…It was all me. Not you. I was just in a bad mood Man. It was never your fault…"

Luke nodded and continued to gasp for air. Then he turned to Susan. Matt touched Blazer on the arm and they stood up to give them space. Matt leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Blazer held his head, and began to pace back and forth.

Then, Susan's Sobbing became louder, as she held his head in her arms. Everyone looked away, unable to face her, or the fact that Luke's life just left his body. After a few minutes, Kate and Kristy walked over and picked up Susan gently and took her a few feet away, to try and calm her down. Lightning Flashed overhead, followed by Thunder Claps.

Rain began to pour, and the lightning and thunder only grew louder. Blazer glanced over at Susan, who had stopped crying, but was breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Matt walked over to Blazer. "I know where we can find a shovel."

Blazer nodded, understanding what he meant. They would bury him, and probably say a few words. Blazer hadn't known him too long, so He probably wouldn't say much, If he could find a voice to speak with.

Matt beckoned him to follow, and the two set off to find the shovel. As they walked, Matt turned to Blazer. "I… didn't know he was behind me." He started. "But… even if I did, he wasn't in an arms reach. I couldn't have gotten to him. Nor could you mate."

Blazer kept his head down, but nodded ever so slightly. They continued on the trek, and soon came upon a tool shed. Matt kicked in the door and the walked inside. They quickly found a shovel, and made their way back to the small camp site, when they took turns digging a grave. Then They lowered his body into the grave and then covered him up.

(-)

The next morning everyone stood around, as Susan stood over Luke's grave, sobbing and talking at the same time. No one really knew what to say about him, other then he had been… Well, no one but Susan knew, what he was like. "He was a strong, loving friend, who never knew when to quit."

After a long morning of seeing that Susan was calm and collected, they began to pack again, for what would become, the biggest fight of their lives ever.


	17. Chapter 17

_The only thing that STAYS the same is CHANGE._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The walk back to the Military Base, was about 3 hours long. "Alright. Let's break here for a while. There's a helicopter in the hanger. I guess I'll go take at look at it, and see if I can't figure out the controls… just.. Do whatever you guys feel you wanna do. Rest would be my suggestion."

I turned and entered the hanger and climbed into the cockpit. There were two seats, plus the passenger seats in the back. In front of pilot seats, was a large dash, with gages, and switches and for each seat, a control stick. Between each seat, was a control panel of more switches. I glanced closely at each switch, but They all looked the same. I rubbed my forehead. "Oh boy…"

I leaned back in the seat, to rest for a moment, when suddenly there was a BUMP! I sat up and shot my head around in all directions, until I saw Kristy getting in the co-pilot's seat. "How it going?" She asked, sitting back in the seat. I shook my head. "I have no clue what I'm doing." I said. I looked at her. She shrugged. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, commenting on the small bit of sarcasm in her voice. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Nothing."

She looked over the controls. "Hmm…"

I flipped a switch, and suddenly there was a soft whining. I looked out and up. The top rotors were starting to spin. I glanced around and saw a lever. I pulled on it slightly. Suddenly the helicopter began to rise. "Hey! Hey! Put it down!" I quickly let go of the lever and set it back on the ground.

"Ok… Easy enough."

Kristy chuckled. I smiled at her and switched off the rotors. "Told you you'd figure it out."

"Yea…" I got out and walked over to a control panel on the wall and pressed a large green button. The roof began to part and open. "Alright. Now we're going to get the hell out of here." I whistled to everyone. They came lumbering in. "Hey guys. I got the controls figured out. We're leaving. So… err… pile in."

I turned and looked over at Kristy. She shrugged. I got back into the pilot's seat. Everyone got into the passenger seats in the back. "Alright. Buckle up."

Blazer looked up. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

We listened carefully. There was a sharp sound, which we were coming to know really well. Another helicopter was approaching. "Matt…."

I looked over at Kristy. "Yeah…?"

"Could you please get this thing in the air…?"

"I'm on it…" I said. There was now shouting outside.

I switched on the rotors again and carefully pulled up on the lever and brought us up into the air. I put the height lever into a locked position and took hold of the control stick. "Hold on to your butts." I muttered, and then pressed the stick forward. The helicopter shot forward. Below us, two helicopters were unloading at least 3 dozen troops. "Well, that was close." I chuckled. A little too soon to celebrate. Cause another helicopter came up beside us. "Shit!"

I glanced over real quick to see what the other one was doing. A large man had clipped a rope to his waist and looked over at the open side of our helicopter. "Look out!" Someone shouted from the back. "Could you…"

"Yeah."

Kristy took hold of her control stick and I leaped out of my seat as the man leaped from his copter into ours. Susan, in a crazed rage suddenly, leaped up and tackled him. But she wasn't much against the 200 some pound man, and grabbed her and pushed her behind him. She stumbled toward the edge of the open side. I leaped forward. "SUSAN!"

She fell over the side. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She hung there, hold my hand tightly. I looked down at her. She was sobbing again. _Aw come on! Tell me she's not crying again! _I glanced back and saw Blazer get out of his seat and run at the man. I felt Susan's hand slipping. "HOLD ON!" Blazer was picked up and thrown down to the floor of the copter.

I heard him cry out in pain. _Damn it. _Susan's grasp slipped again. I was now holding onto fingers. "FUCK!" I lost her fingers and suddenly I was picked up by the back of my shirt. I felt a cold fury boiling in my body. "You!"

"No! Your momma!" Put my fist into his face and he dropped me and I rolled over the edge of the copter, and scrambled to grab onto the edge. There. I heard him stand up again. The clanking of his metal boots. He looked down at me and grinned. Then he looked at my hand, which was the only thing that was holding me there. He picked up his foot and placed it on my hand. And pressed down. "AHHH!"

Then there was a whistle. The man turned, letting up on my foot. "Hey dumb ass!" I heard grunting and someone was struggling with him. I closed my eyes and slowly pulled my self back into the copter. I looked up and saw a hand rail. I jumped up and grabbed it and swung, and put my feet into the man's stomach, and shoved him back. He stumbled backwards, and fell over the edge of the helicopter. I glanced over and saw Lara looking over the edge. Blazer was leaning up against the back of the pilot's seat, holding his arm.

I looked at him. He looked at me. I took a breath. "OK. OK." I stumbled awkwardly over into the pilot's seat and quickly grabbed hold of the control stick. Kristy looked over at me. I closed my eyes. Then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault. You tried."

"Yea, tried and failed. Again!"

"No. No you didn't. You didn't fail."

I looked over at her. "Yes I did."

"We're still alive are we not?"

I nodded. "Then you didn't fail."

"Look!"

We all turned and looked out the window. We were coming up to a large city. Or what used to be a large city. There was smoke billowing out of crumbling buildings. The roads were torn up, and cars were flipped and the place was completely just… destroyed.

We all stared in awe. Then Kate murmured: "What now?"

"There! You see that? Those vehicles are moving. And… those are military Vehicles."

"Yea but what if it's not the real military?"

I chuckled. "Look over there Mate." I pointed to a large open area. There was a large base set up, with satellites and buildings. "That… is chaos theory." I looked over at Kristy and we smiled, despite the situation.

(-)

The Commanding Officer looked up at us as we exited the copter. He put his hand out. "Captain Shepard. New World Army."

I shook his hand. "Matthew Smith." I turned. These are my friends. Kristy Harrington. Katelynn Lingle. Blazer, Dan, and Lara."

Shepard started to smirk. "Uh, might I ask, how did you… acquire this vehicle?"

I looked back at the helicopter. "We… err.. Borrowed it. From a mercenary camp."

Shepard laughed. "Well done my friend. Come on inside. I would like to hear what you've seen."

We followed him into a large tent-like building, where people were moving about, doing their set tasks. A large screen was set up along the back of the building. "Take a seat, please." He said, stopping at a large table. We all sat down in a rather uncomfortable kind of chairs. He smiled. "So, now, before you start on your story, can I get you all anything? Maybe some form of food? A drink?"

We all nodded. "Food and a Drink would be fine. Thank you."

As soon as we had ate what food they gave us, we all began to tell the biggest story of our lives. We told him about how we all managed to meet up, with out at all trying. And we told him off all the bad guys we had come in contact with, and how Kristy and I had to save everyone from the cultist freaks, and about Luke and Susan, and how we stole the helicopter. 4 and a half hours later, when we finished, he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, but… WOW!"

We all looked at each other. "I have to pass this story onto my commanders, but for now, I'll get you guys your rooms so you can get some rest." We nodded. "Great. Thank you."

He stood up and waved at an officer, who came over. "Take these folk and get them some rooms. Make sure they have everything they need." The woman officer nodded and turn to us. "Right this way." She turned and we followed her out.

After they showed us where our tent-like rooms were, they gave us each some new clothing, as well as a shower and a tooth brush and tooth paste. We were in need of it. Badly.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Revolution. We're the solution." - Opening lines to Ash's "Meltdown" Song_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

I knocked on pole that held up the front right corner of the tent like room. _No… She's probably asleep. Like I should be. _I turned suddenly and took a step forward. "Hey." I froze.

"Hey Kristy." I turned back around and smiled shyly at her. "You want something?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Uh. Yea, No. It can probably wait till morning."

She stepped out and walked over to me. "I doubt that." She said. I pulled up a small stool that was sitting around and sat down. She pulled up another one and sat down beside me. I stared up into the night's sky. "Crazy month eh?"

She nodded. "Yea. Crazy."

She looked up at the sky now. I moved closer to her. "Kristy?" I asked. "Yes?" She looked at me. "I'm going to kiss you now." I said, breathlessly. She smiled. "Alright." I started to move closer to her. As we got just millimeters away, someone began to shout. "Contact! Five-o-clock!"

Then there was gunfire. We both looked up, now alert. "What in the hell?" We stood up quickly. "Forward! Hold the line!"

Then there was an explosion in front of us, which knocked us both to the ground. I quickly scrambled up and helped Kristy up. "Come on." I said, taking her hand. We ran into the open and saw that a small convoy had stopped in front of the front gates of the base and had opened fired.

"Mercs." I said. Kristy nodded. "Come on." I said, again. We ran to the main command tent. Shepard looked over at us. "What are you two doing? You should be in your tents!"

I gave him a look. "Man, we've been through this stuff before! Who are those guys?!"

"They're Mercenaries. They've been trying to take our base ever since we moved in. But they never have much luck. We're too well armed."

"Well gee. Thanks for informing us!"

"We're on a need to know basis."

"This was need to know! What if they actually did get through? They could just walk in and kill all of us!"

"Go back to your tents!"

"I don't plan on it!"

"Why?!"

"Because I swear to god! Every freaking time I even try to get to first base with my girlfriend, some stupid fight has to break out and ruin it for us!"

Shepard shrugged. "The fight'll be over in a moment. So err… go for a home run if you wish."

I closed my eyes in an aggravated sense. "Funny." I said, sounding not so funny. We walked outside and started to walk back to the tent rooms, when I stopped suddenly. I looked to my left. The front gates were wide open. The convoy of vehicles was still there. But the guards… they were gone. "What's wrong?" Kristy asked. I shook my head. "I don't know…" I turned to her. "Go get the others. Wait in one of the Tents. I'll be along in a moment."

I turned before she could protest, and ran back to the command tent. As I approached, I hear someone talking. "You've gotta lotta gull to show up and try and take this base over, Clymore."

There was laughter. "I don't need gull. Just you as a hostage."

"We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Ah, my good captain. I'm not a terrorist. I'm a rights man. The World has paid the price for what the US has done. I just so happen to be the one to make them eat their own weapons."

My heart had sped up. _Here we go again. _I turned and ran for the tent rooms. I found the gang in Blazer's tent. They looked at me. "What in the name of…"

"We have to leave. Now." I muttered, to myself, more then the group. Kate made a face. "Why? What did you do this time?"

"Uh…" I turned to them. "I didn't do nothing. But, we have a hostage situation. The Mercs broke through. Now they have Captain Shepard in the command tent. Some guy called Clymore. I think… I think he set off the bombs. He was saying something about it…"

"What?!"

"I said I think he set off the bombs. You know… the big bangs. Mushroom clouds and such."

"I heard you…"

I rubbed my hand down my face. Blazer looked at me. "We have to do something."

"Yea. Get the fuck out of here while we're still alive." I turned. "Come on. We'll go for a jeep or something…"

"We don't have any keys!"

"Don't need keys!"

"Yes we do!"

I turned and looked at Blazer. "Do you wanna live?" He shook his head yes. "Good. Then Shut up, and follow me."

I turned and peeked out. It was quiet. I ran out of the tent, with everyone behind me. "There. The garage tent!" I hissed. We ran as quickly as possible and entered the tent. I quickly glanced around and saw a guard. I grabbed Kristy and pulled her to the ground. Everyone else followed. "Stay here." I whispered. I crawled forward and peered around the car we were hiding behind. The guard was walking toward me. I ducked back. Then I heard him stop. I peeked back out. He had turned his back and was looking around carefully. I crawled out and stood up carefully and walked up behind him.

Then he suddenly turned. "Wha…" I punched him. One, Two, Three times and then kicked him backwards. He hit his head against the bumper of one of the cars and was out. I picked up his AK-47, and then ran to the other side of the tent. On the wall were keys for all the vehicles. I grabbed a hand full and pressed the punchers unlock buttons. A Hummer/Jeep Type Vehicle flashed it's lights. "Get in." I said. Blazer ran over and got into the drive's seat. "Cool!" He said, gripping the steering wheel.

"Try *not* to kill us please." I said in his ear, as we climbed into the back seat. I handed him the key and he took it greedily and put it in the ignition and turned it on. The engine roared. "Go!"

He put his foot on the gas and the SUV took off, ripping through the tent. He turned the wheel and it swung around to face the front gates. There was shouting coming from various tents. Then gunfire bounced off the body of the SUV. "GO! GO! Damn it!"

I reached for the AK-47, which I had laid in the seat, but it wasn't there. I turned and saw Dan had open fired on them. "Hey idiot!"

He ignored me. I put my hand on my forehead. Then suddenly I saw someone waving at us. "Stop!" I yelled. Blazer put on the brakes. Literally. Shepard started to run over to us, but a bullet caught him in the leg. He returned fire. Dan got out and fired at them as well. "God damn it all." I muttered. I got out and ran over to Shepard. "Come on." I said, putting his arm around my shoulders and helping him over to the SUV.

Dan was shooting at the enemy still. "Daniel! Let's move!" He began to back up. Suddenly he fell to the ground, moaning in pain, yet he still held up the rifle and continued to fire. CLICK. CLICK. A man near the gates caught my eye. He had an Rocket launcher. Blazer stepped on the gas and ran into him. I leaned out and snagged the Rocket launcher as we drove by it. I looked back at Dan, who lay on the ground, dead.

Captain Shepard glanced back. "We're not out of this yet." He muttered, nodding his head at the vehicles chasing us.

Bullets bounced of the frame of the SUV as blazer put the pedal to the metal. "Can you make this thing go any faster?"

"I'm going almost 100 miles per hour!"

I grimaced as an open car drove up beside us. Suddenly one of the men jumped into the truck bed of the SUV and pulled out a pistol. I quickly scrambled over the back seat and kicked the gun out of his hand and onto the broken road. Then he punched me. I fell back and then picked myself up, only to get punched again. I got up and this time I ducked and tackled the man to the floor of the truck bed.

We slid to the end of it and I pushed him down, his head hanging over the edge, with the road flying under neither him. He grabbed my face as I started to choke him to death. Suddenly I heard a CLANK. Then I felt something kick me in the side. I rolled over in pain. I looked up at another man. Then I saw Kristy climbing over the seats and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and she clocked him in the face. The other man stood up and looked over at Kristy. I quickly forced myself up and punched the man again. He fell back against the railings on the side of the truck bed.

Kristy fought the other man, continually punching and kicking him. He swung at her and she ducked and punched him in the nose. He fell backwards against the side of the bed. She quickly ran over and shoved him over onto the road.

Another car pulled up behind us and a man pointed a rifle at us. I quickly grabbed the man that I was fighting and shoved him in front of us. The bullets shot into him. I kicked him out and he landed on the windshield of the car, and they flipped. Shepard fired off a few round at the other 3 cars chasing us. Then he pointed a tall building. "There! Stop, stop, stop…" Blazer quickly pulled up to the building. I helped Shepard out and we ran up to the building. It was still intact. Mostly. "Inside. Now. He said, letting go of me and leaning against the wall.

"Wait. What about you?" I said. He made a face. "Someone has to hold them off. Otherwise, you won't get away alive."

"But you can't be serious."

Shepard put his hand on my shoulder. "I am Son. I am. Now go."

I closed my eyes and then turned and ran after the others inside.


	19. Chapter 19

"_This is probably all just some wild goose chase." - Nick Van Owen_

"_Where your going, is the only place on earth where the geese chase you." - Ian Malcolm, The Lost World Jurassic Park_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

I ran up beside Kristy. There was no talking. Only running. There was screeching of tires outside, and then gunfire and shouting. My heart was racing. "Down the hall." I hissed. We all began to check the doors down the hall. "Here!" Lara said. We all ran into a security room with a steel door. Blazer slammed the door shut and looked at it. "It locks! But not from here!"

I ran over and looked at it. "Computer locks." I said. I turned and ran over to the computers and sat down in front of one. I opened the file search. "Come on. Come on." I breathed. Shouting came from the down the hall outside. "They're coming." Lara muttered.

I shook my head. "Come on." I repeated. I clicked and clicked through millions of files. "Damn…" I muttered. Suddenly the door knob turned. Blazer and Lara ran over and put their weight into the door to keep the terrorists from coming in. Kristy joined them. Kate and Rebecca were behind me. Kate ran over to a radio and tested it. "Testing… Hello, Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

Kate began to talk fast, explaining to whom ever was on the line, that we were being attack by the people who set off the bombs. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious!"

"There it is…" I muttered. I glanced back at the door. They had it opened slightly, as the men were pushing in on it from the other side. A gun barrel stuck through. Lara quickly grabbed it and pulled it through. The man's hand came through with it and the door slammed shut on his hand. He let out a yelp, but Kristy, Blazer and Lara just pushed it closed even more.

"Now would be a good time to lock this son of a bitch!"

"Right." I clicked the mouse a few more times and suddenly the door locked. I let out a breath. My hands were shaking. "Get some explosives!" We heard from outside the door. We looked at each other.

Blazer pushed up on the ceiling panels and climbed up into the ventilations. "Come on." He said, as he reached down to help Kate up. Then he reached down for Rebecca. Lara followed. Kristy waved up. "Your turn."

I smiled. "Not a chance. Your first. Then me."

"CLEAR!" I looked at Kristy. She looked at me. Then she rushed up the ladder and climbed up into the vents. I quickly followed her as the door was blown off it's hinges. I glanced down and then kicked the ladder down to hold them off. Even a second counted this time. I turned on my knees and quickly crawled after the others.

We quickly came to the end of the ventilations and Blazer, who was in the lead, kicked through the vent covering and crawled out - On to a scaffolding that over looked the main entrance to the building. And a Skeleton of a T-Rex. A bullet shot up by Blazer's foot. He quickly helped Kate and Rebecca out and started to climb down each scaffolding to get to the ground.

Lara, Kristy, and I followed, as quickly as we could. Suddenly two more men entered the large room and took aim at us. As Lara leaped down onto the next Scaffolding, it began to give way from the ceiling. Kristy ran over to the edge of our scaffolding. "Give me your hand!"

But it was too late. The scaffolding fell, with her on it, to the ground. Luckily, it was only a good 10 feet from the ground. I glanced around. A large metal bird like figure was hanging from the ceiling. A bullet shot up at us. "Come on. Get on it!" I said to Kristy. She quickly climbed up onto the edge of the scaffolding and leaped onto the bird.

I looked down at Lara. She was moving. _Good. She's still Alive._ I backed up and took a running leap to the next scaffolding and grabbed onto it, but my fingers slipped and I fell to the ground next to Lara. We both quickly stood and Blazer, Kate, and Rebecca dropped to the ground on the other side of the room. More men ran in from behind Lara and I. Suddenly there was a scream. I looked to my right. The bird Kristy had been hanging onto hand broken off the ceiling and she fell to the floor, joining the rest of us.

We all met each other in the middle of the room as Clymore stepped into the room, with more troops. I stepped out in front of the others, ready to take bullets if need be. Clymore met my eyes. "You know, you kids have been causing havoc all over the world for me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How so?"

"That base you stole the copter from. That was my men. My Copter. And then you killed Goodman. My right hand man. Your nothing but trouble for me as I've heard," He waved a hand at us, "And now seen."

I swallowed. "Sorry to be a bother, but hey, That's what a bad guy like you deals with ain't it?"

He laughed. "Bad guy?" He threw his hands up in the air. "Don't you see! I did this to free the people of the world! The US has controlled everyone for long enough."

I pretended to consider this and nodded. "Right. So killing everyone in the world fixes this. Right. I'll remember that next time, random people are trying to kill me and my friends."

Clymore smoothed his eyebrows over and chuckled sarcastically. "See. That's why, parents should keep an eye on they're kids."

"You killed our parents you sick fuck!" Blazer muttered out loud.

"Sorry to hear it. I'll fix it then." He raised his hands. "Kill them." He said, turning to walk out. The 8 men readied their weapons. I grabbed Kristy's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back. "Run." I whispered to her. "Take them and Run."

"Not with out you."

"We can't all escape."

"Your right. So I'll die with you."

"Go. Now." I said, flatly, my voice refusing to take no for an answer. She sighed. I felt her hand slip away from mine. I closed my eyes. Then I ran forward, sliding to the ground, picking up a piece of wreckage, and I threw it as hard as I could at the front man. He ducked. I heard the group scatter and take off running behind me.

The men turned to me, and aimed. "Clymore's right. You're a pain in the ass Kid." I saw a flash out of the large pane windows behind them. "First of all. We're not kids. Second… You lose."

Suddenly the windows shattered behind them and 10 commandos swung in and dropped to the floor. The men turned to the Commandos, who entered a firefight with them. I kicked one man in the leg. Hard. He fell to the ground and I picked up his MP5.

I was going to end this once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

"_Why don't people listen to me? I use plain and simple English, and I don't have an accent that I'm aware of…" -Ian Malcolm, The Lost World: Jurassic Park_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

I raced through the halls of the museum. _I hope this is the way he went…_I thought to myself. I saw a shadow down the hall and heard a door close. _Gotcha. _I ran down the hall and turned the corner. There was the door. I quickly checked the Assault rifle and then took off running through the door. Suddenly Clymore spun around. I froze. He had his around Kristy and a pistol to her head. "I don't suggest you come any closer my young friend."

He backed away a few steps. A helicopter flew overhead and landed in a field that was about 15 yards out. I took a step toward him. He pressed the gun harder into the side of her head. I raised my hands. "Alright. Alright." I said, putting the MP5 down. "Kick it over." He said. "Matt…" Kristy started. He shook her. "Shut up."

I did as he said and kicked it to his feet. He then kicked it to the side himself. Then he turned with Kristy and backed out to the field. I slowly followed them. He got into the helicopter with Kristy and shut the door. Then the helicopter started to rise.

I ran forward, with a burst of energy and grabbed hold of the landing bars. Clymore suddenly opened the door and shoved me off. I landed in the dead grass and slammed my fist into the ground as they began to fly away. I stood up and turned back to the building.

I felt something hit my face. I stumbled backwards, catching my self quickly. I shook my head and raised my hands up, ready to fight the man who did it.

He proceeded to throw punches at me. I simply stepped to the side each time. He went into a show off mode, doing these, 'Hiyaaaa!' Ninja bullshit. I rolled my eyes and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards into a wall. I walked over and kicked him in the groin. His eyes went wide and he cried out in great pain. I turned and ran over and picked up the MP5 and quickly took aim at the helicopter as it began to lift off. Clymore waved at me, and smiled.

I fired off a few rounds, but it didn't make any difference as he flew away. I walked back to the back door and the man whom I had kicked, was still rolling on the ground in pain. I casually pointed the small assault rifle at him and fired a round or two off into him and entered the museum again.

I turned the corner and saw Blazer and Kate lying on the ground, unmoving. I ran over to Blazer. "Hey. Mate…?" I shook his arm. "Hey, wake up man…"

He began to stir. "Wha…" Then he jolted up right. He looked at me. "Matt… I… I'm sorry. He… he took her."

I closed my eyes. "I know. I know. It's not your fault." I murmured to him. Kate began to stir as well. "Where is Lara and Rebecca?"

Blazer shook his head. "I don't know. We got split up in the middle of the shooting." I held out my hand and helping them both to their feet. "Come on."

We began to walk when Lara and Rebecca came around the corner. "Hey." Lara said. "Where's Kristy?"

I looked at the ground. "He took her." I said, meeting her gaze. 2 Commandos walked up. "You're the ones who put the call in?" We nodded. "Yes sir. How's the situation?"

He shrugged. "Well, all enemies are dead. We had no choice."

"You didn't get all of them."

"What?"

"The leader. Clymore, he got away. With my girlfriend!"

The commandos did a double take. They'd probably never had a kid of any kind talk to them like that. One scratched his head. "Uh…"

"There is a chopper on the way. They won't get too far before we catch up to them."

I nodded. "Get me a weapon and gear."

"Sorry?"

"I said, get me a weapon and gear, I'm going after the bastard."

"I don't think so kid. Leave this to us."

I closed my eyes. "Get me some fucking weapons or I'm going to use yours."

The commandos started to laugh. I brought my foot up and kicked one in the groin. He doubled over. The other one jumped back. "I said get me a gun!"

Blazer and Lara stepped forward. "Get US, some guns."

The commando, that was still standing, looked at us, in shock.

"Alright kids. Give me some time. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I smiled at him as nothing ever happened. "Thank you."

He shook his head and turned and walked off. I looked at the other commando, who was still in pain from the kick I gave him. I patted his back. "Eh… sorry about that. But this guy is mine."

One, Bullet Proof Vest, One, M5 Assault Rifle, With 9mm Berretta Pistol Side Arm, And Combat knife. Night-Vision Scope, Head Set, With Communication's Ear Piece. That was the equipment he gave to Lara, Blazer, and I.

The helicopter set down in front of us, the wind whipping up around us. The commando ran up and climbing inside, and then helped each of us in. "We had a sighting of the helicopter just 5 minutes ago, near a small island not far from here."

I nodded. "Good. Keep us on-" Suddenly the helicopter rocked. I just realized we were in the air. Not only that, but another helicopter was flying next to us. I glared over at. "Take evasive maneuvers!" The commando yelled to the pilot.

I shook my head. "Cancel that order!" I yelled. The commando looked at me. I picked up a handful of rope and began to tie it around my waist. "NO! No, no, no…" He began. I put up a hand. "Shut up, keep this copter heading in the direction of that Island." I turned to my friends and smiled, while winking. "I'll be right back."

Without waiting for them to reply, I turned and charged out of the helicopter, and leaped for the other's open passenger side. I rolled into it and stood up. One of the pilots stood and came at me. I stepped aside and shoved him out of the open side. He let out a scream as he fell.

I pulled my 9mm and put it to the other pilot's head. "Your gonna wanna crash this thing. NOW!" I said. Then I smashed the butt of the pistol into his head and he fell forward, knocked out. The helicopter took a dive. I turned and ran, leaping back out of it, and grabbed the edge of our chopper. Blazer grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He chuckled. "Now THAT, was cool!" We high fived each other and laughed. Then the explosion from the enemy chopper crashing shook our chopper, but we held steady.

"There it is!" The commando exclaimed.

I walked over and looked out. Sure enough. A small island near the mainland, sat, surrounded by water. I could see a small open field with four flashing lights. A Helipad. And sure enough. A helicopter was landed on it. But I saw no one around. "Ha! I see London, I see France. I see Clymore's Underpants!" I rolled my eyes. "What now Blazer?"

"I see his hideout."

I looked down where he was looking. There it was. A 4 story building. And at least a few dozen guard scattered around it. "This is where the fun begins." Blazer said. I shrugged.

"They don't stand a chance."


	21. Chapter 21

"_You… are all going to die!" - Violet Song Jat Sharif, UltraViolet_

**CHAPTER TWENTONE**

Bullets had already begun to start flying. And we haven't even landed yet. "Make for the roof?"

The pilot shook his head. "Negative. Your going to have to drop from here. Once the guards are dealt with, I'll be able to land on the roof. But with all the gun fire, it's not possible."

I nodded. The commando helped Blazer with his rope. Lara was obviously a fast learner. My mind was spinning. It was about to jump out of a helicopter. Into the arms of a few dozen armed men, who wouldn't hesitate to kill us.

But nothing was going to keep me from doing it. Nothing at all. "Here we go." The Commando said, taking a position beside Blazer on the other side of the chopper. I took a position beside Lara. "Go." He said. We kicked off and began to repeal to the ground. I felt a rush in my chest. Bullets flew by.

I felt my feet touch the ground. I began to breath heavily. I pointed my M5 at a guard, who was doing the same with his gun. I pulled the trigger, heard the bullets fly out, heard him cry out as they hit him in the chest.

Then I turned and did it all over again. I glanced over at Lara and Blazer, who was also doing the same. Of course they were. Because at this very moment, It was kill or be killed. We all obviously would rather kill then be killed. Duh.

A guard looked over at Lara, who was targeting another guard. I was only a footstep away. So I quickly smashed my M5 into his face. He fell back and I fired a few shots into him. My heart was running wild. Something hit me in the chest. I looked down. A bullet had hit me. But the vest had stopped it. I looked up and the man who did it went wide eyed. He pointed the gun at me again. But I was faster and shot him down.

I realized we had gotten closer to the entrance to Clymore's hideout. In fact, we were only about 3 yards from it. And that is the problem. Another Dozen guards came running out of the entrance. We all formed up and proceeded to fire upon the small platoon of enemies.

I fired my M5 and shot one in the face. He fell back without a sound. "YEA! Now This is pod racing!"

We quickly ran forward, continuing to fire. I ran into one and smashed him in the face, like the other one, and put a bullet into him. Then I ran forward, through the front door. We found ourselves in a large room with a staircase to our right, and a hall in front of us, and a doorway to our left. The room was bare, except for the small throw rug in the middle. I chuckled. "Into the mouth of the monster, out the demon's ass."

"Hey… Now wait just a moment." The Commando started. We all turned to him. "When I agreed to let you three come on this mission, I never said you'd be in charge."

I looked at Blazer. He looked at Me. I looked at Lara. She looked at me. Then we all looked at him. "OK. Your in charge. Of keeping yourself alive." I said.

"Yea, watch out for the bullets man." Blazer said.

"Good luck with that." Lara smirked. We turned and I opened the door on the left. It was a dining room. I held up my M5 at the ready position, and peered in. It was empty, cept for the furniture. There was a door at the end of the hall. "Did anyone else feel a shiver run down their spine like I just did?" I asked. It was almost like the first Resident Evil game. A dining room. Then in the next hall, you most generally get your first look at a zombie. Crunching on one of your friends. "I'm so glad Kate and Rebecca stayed behind."

(-)

Kate sat in the helicopter, next to Rebecca. They were heading for a REAL military base. She would have much rather gone with Blazer, but the three oldest of them all and said NO. Wonderful. _Now I'm stuck with Rebecca. _And all she could do, was talk about Bones. In this situation too! She just wanted to wrap her hands around her throat and just…

The helicopter bounced up and then down again. "Sorry." The pilot said, and he pulled up on his control stick. "We're going to land in a few minutes, so buckle up."

Kate sighed, as she felt around for the seatbelt. _Damn it. Where was it?_ There. She pulled it around her waist and clipped it. Rebecca did the same. "Missing Blazer again?" She asked her.

Kate nodded. "Yea…"

"He'll be fine."

"I know." Kate said, quietly, mainly ignoring her.

"Here we go." The pilot said. There was a bump and then a small shake around them. "Throttling down…" The pilot thumbed switches to the off position. "We're here."

They got out and a man was waiting. "Come with me. The captain has ordered me to take you to mission control, where you can listen in on what's going on with your friends."

Kate's heart leaped for joy. At least she wouldn't have to guess or wonder what the hell was going on.

(-)

I opened the door and brought up my M5. Nothing jumped out at us. I took a step into the next room. It was a kitchen. I relaxed. "Ok. Spread out, but don't go far." I said, stepping forward. There were rows of stainless steel counters, with pans and pots and silver ware hanging from the walls around them. I walked down one row, finger resting just below the trigger of my rifle.

"One might think a king lived here…"

I glanced around and saw another door. "Here. I got it." I said, making for it. They all followed me, as I carefully opened it a looked inside. It was a short hall with doors all the way down it as well as a staircase at the end, leading downward. I stepped through, glancing at each door. One door was labels 'Interrogation room 1' and so on. I opened one door and looked inside. It was empty, except for the table and two chairs.

Definitely Interrogation rooms. What kind of guy was this? I looked down the staircase. "Alright guys. We're heading down. Stay ready for anything." I said, reversing Boss's statement from the Republic Commando game. Then an arm grabbed mine. I turned and looked at the commando. "Let me go first. No sense in you getting killed by going first."

I thought for a moment. "Alright…"

He nodded and took the lead down the stairs. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Patrick. Patrick Cliffson."

I nodded at this. "Patrick, how do you end up here?"

He chuckled. "I ended up here, because you can't keep your girlfriend out of trouble."

"Is that right?"

"Yea."

"So, what your saying is, that this is all my fault?"

He sighed as he walked down the long stair case. "No. What I'm saying is that I got here, because you brought me here. If it wasn't for your girl getting kidnapped, I wouldn't be here."

"So you wouldn't have gone after him?"

"We wouldn't of know he was there, cause no one would have called us."

We reached the end of the stair case and it was pitch black. "Tactical lights."

I flicked a switch on my M5 and a small flashlight switched on, on the bottom of the barrel of the rifle. Then came a hissing sound. "What was that?" Blazer asked. I shrugged and flashed the light around. It came over a wooden crate. "What in sith's name?"

Patrick stepped over to it. Then something snarled. "Oh My God." I heard him say. "What is it?"

"A crocodile."

"What?"

"Yea right…"

"I'm serious."

"What the hell does he need one of those for?"

I bumped into someone. I turned. "Sorry Blazer." I said. "What?" I heard him say. "I said, I'm sorry. I bumped into you…"

"No you didn't. I'm over here."

"Oh, then who…?"

I turned and flashed my light into the eyes of a man who was standing behind me, completely dead in the eyes. He moaned. "Put your hands up Smartass." I said. We all pointed our rifles at the man. He took a step towards me. "Don't move! I will shoot your ass!"

Another step. _Oh my god. This isn't happening. _The man stumbled toward me. I smashed the butt of the M5 into his face. He stumbled back, but then hissed at me and lunged. Blazer, Lara, and Patrick open fired, completely ripping his body open with bullets. The man fell to the ground. Only to get back up. "Oh shit." I exclaimed. "Aim for the head!" I yelled. We all fired our rifles at his head. After a second we stopped. There was no more head. The body fell to the ground. This time, it didn't get back up.

Blazer stepped forward and poked his foot at the body. "He's dead."

I reloaded my rifle. "He was already dead." I said. I slapped a magazine into the rifle. "We just finished the job."

Blazer's eyes became silver dollars. "Whoa."

Lara just smiled. "Awesome."

Patrick just stared blankly. "What is this Clymore guy up too?"

I shrugged. "Evil Experimentation." I said flatly. "Isn't obvious? He wants to take over the world. And he's going to do it by any means necessary. That includes blowing up nukes and let out a virus that could take over the entire planet. Either way, we're all screwed. Now let's move on."

I walked past the three of them and headed for the only door in the room.

(-)

It took Kate a moment to figure out what was going on. Matt reloaded his rifle. "He was already dead." Matt said. A million things ran through her mind. Rebecca mumbled something about zombies. Yea right. Zombies.

Zombies. No fucking way. Suddenly she wanted Blazer here. With her. Not there. Where he might get… eaten. _No…_She shifted in her seat. She wasn't liking this at all. "It's not possible. Zombies… are… not real."

Rebecca placed her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Don't worry. Matt knows how to kill zombies. He's like a zombie expert…"

Some how, that didn't ease her feelings of horror for Blazer.

(-)

Clymore had about had it up to here with this girl. She was a pushy one. "Who are you?" he asked her. She just glared at him. "The girl who's boyfriend is going to kick your ass."

She began to struggle with his guards as he sat in front of her. He shook his head. "What is your name?"

"Kiss my ass."

He pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. "I'm losing my patients. Tell me what I want to know. Now." He leaned in towards her face. She just glared at him again. "Make me."

He stood back up and shook his head. "Bring him in."

One guard crossed the room and opened up the door, letting in a small man with a briefcase. Clymore stepped over to him. "Do what you must. I want answers. But don't kill her. Not until I get those answers."

The small man nodded and walked over to a table and opened his case. He took out a small bottle and a syringe.

"Sir."

Clymore turned to the guard. "What?" He replied. "Sir, we have… four intruders. They're in the compound as we speak." The guard said. Clymore grinned. "They're here to get their friend back. Dispose of them. Immediately."


	22. Chapter 22

"_Bitch wouldn't open the door. So I had to fry her." - Kaplan, Resident Evil. _

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**

I opened the door and stepped into an L shaped hall. It was quiet. "Come on." I said. Blazer, Lara, and Patrick followed and we began down the hall. I turned the corner and saw the only exit besides to go back. We approached it. Suddenly the door knob began to turn. I backed up. "Back back." I hissed quietly. We ducked back around the corner.

Then We heard: "Yes sir. The intruders will be dealt with. It's not a problem."

I rolled my eyes and stepped around the corner. "What intruders? Us?" I asked. The man was beside himself. "Uh…"

A screaming came from the cell phone he was holding. "Wipe them out!"

The man was standing in shock, then reached around quickly for a pistol on his hip. I fired a round into his chest. His eyes went wide. He stared down at the bullet wound. "Bad man. No gun." I muttered to him. He fell to the ground, dead. I picked up the cell phone. "Hey jackass. I'm coming for you. And no amount of your worthless guards are going to stop that."

I threw the phone on the ground and smashed my foot on it, and busted it. Blazer raised an eyebrow. "You gonna kill him?"

I nodded. "Yea. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering."

Patrick waved his hand. "Let's go."

We walked through the door the man had come through and found ourselves in an lab like area. "Whoa…" I murmured. There was desks, which were neat and tidy. Filing Cabinets, which were neatly and in alphabetical order. I opened a filing cabinet and began to shuffle through the files.

I stopped when I saw one labeled "Virus Testing". I quickly took it out and opened it. There were only a few papers. But one thing that I noticed on them that stood out, was the symbol in the top right corner of each paper. The CIA.

One read:

_To: CIA Director James Leman_

_From: Center of Virus Containment_

_Sept. 24, 2000_

_Dear CIA Director,_

_Our Recent tests on the Advent Virus was successful. The subject was treated with the virus, and the signs were clear._

_1. Within a few hours the subject will become feverish._

_2. After another hour or so, the fever will increase, and violet vomiting will occur._

_3. After several minutes of vomiting, the subject will pass out/and/or/die._

_4. After only seconds of being dead, the subject will come back to life, and with a stranger hunger for live flesh._

I rolled my eyes. "What is up with this? It's about the zombie virus. It's also addressed to the director of the CIA."

Patrick crossed the room and took the paper from me and looked at it. "Whoa." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "What is that the word of the night?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. But this is just plane amazing. Who woulda thunk it? The CIA was really into this kind of stuff."

"Oh Yeah. Sure." I muttered. I glanced around and walked over to a computer and tried the power switch. It came on with no problem. Then a popup asked me for a password. I shook my head. "Alright. Let's go then."

I led the way to the next door and opened it. We stepped into a moderately lit gray hall, which appeared to led to different lab rooms. "Stay ready. I have a bad feeling about this…"

We began to walk down the long hall, which led to a door which read "Stairwell". We came to the door and stepped through. It went all the way up. "Time to climb."

(-)

Kate watched, unmoving, as the cameras on her three friends jumped up and down as they ran up the stairwell. She had an itch to join them. She wanted to shoot something for some reason. They now came up to another door. She watched Matt's camera, as he opened it…

(-)

I stepped through the doorway. It was dark. I turned on my tactical light on the M5 and flashed it around. The room was mainly empty… Wait. _What the hell…_

(-)

The glow from Matt's flashlight wasn't enough to see exactly what was staring at him, but there was something there. Kate sucked in a breath as Blazer came up beside him. "I'll check it out." He said to Matt. _No. No. No. _

Then Blazer began to mutter something. Then he began to shout.

(-)

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Blazer yelled, leaping backwards and firing his M5. The thing snarled at him. I ran forward to cover him, and open fired on the… creature. Then it leaped, knocked me on my back.

More screaming behind me. I heard lots of gunfire as well. Then the door slammed shut. I stood up and flashed my light around. "Hello?" I said, breaking the pure silence. "Yea. We're here. We locked that… thing out there."

I nodded. "Oh. Ok. Good." I turned and looked around. "Now, where the hell is the exit?" Everyone switched on their lights and looked around.

(-)

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. The managed to lock that monster out. She fell back into the chair and let out the breath she was holding. Rebecca smiled. "See. They can handle themselves."

"Yea, after they about get themselves killed."

(-)

Clymore walked quickly through the halls of his facility. Two men walked with him, constantly giving him updates. He walked by another man, who began to walk with him as well. The first man, whose name was Rosh, took out a custom pistol and loaded it for Clymore and then handed it to him. Clymore took it. "So, where are they now?"

The second man, whose name was Denis, looked on his wrist computer. "They're almost to the second laboratory center."

Clymore walked up to the end of a balcony, and looked out, over a large lush green, man made forest. "Are those clones ready?"

Rosh nodded. "Yes sir. The uh… Raptors are fully prepared. And the test subject are also, ready. They won't be leaving alive. I can assure you that sir."

Clymore smiled. "Wonderful." He murmured as he looked down into the forest, at a Raptor, who stared up at him, and glared, showing it's teeth.

"Send in the test subjects first. I want to test them… In groups of 50 or more."

"Yes sir."

(-)

"Aw come on man!" Blazer said, as he walked behind me. "No. Your not going anywhere alone. You've seen what this guy's up too."

"Exactly! I wanna see what else he's got!"

I chuckled. "I personally don't. But hey, It's just me." I muttered. I opened a door and enter it. We found ourselves in another Gray hall, full of labs. We began to walk slowly down the hall.

"Why do I feel like we're going in circles?" I asked. Patrick shrugged. "Maybe we are…"

Then something slammed into the wall, in the darkness ahead. I raised my M5. "What the fuck was that?" I asked. Lara and Blazer and Patrick walked up beside me, M5s raised as well. We stared ahead, waiting for some sign of what made the noise.

Then the same sound came from behind us. We spun around. Nothing was there. We turned back around. A woman, stumbled down the hall, and fell to the ground, sobbing. "What in the…" Blazer started. I took a step forward. Then another. And I began to walk towards the woman. "Miss. Are you… alright?" I asked. As I stopped in front of her, she slowly looked up at me. I took a step back. I knew that look in her eyes all too well. I pointed the rifle at her head and fired one round. She fell to the floor the rest of the way, dead.

I turned back to my friends. "Well… let's move…" I said. I heard a "grahhhh" behind me. I watched as Blazer's eyes grew wide, with terror in them. I slowly looked behind me. Suddenly a half remaining face snarled at me. I flipped around and jumped back. There had to be at least a 6 dozen of them. Blazer was frozen. Lara kicked it in to gear and raised her M5 and began to fire at the zombies. The hall wasn't very wide.

I ran forward, grabbed Blazer's arm, and pulled him back, as Patrick and Lara covered us. "Move! Fuck it all! Come on!" I yelled, as I began to shove Blazer through the door we came through. But hungry arms grabbed at him, and Blazer woke up finally and freaked out.

"Oh hell!" He yelped, as he pulled back from the arms. I pulled him as well, and we fell to the ground. The door began to creak open as the zombies began to push on it. I slammed my foot against it. Lara and Patrick continued to fire at the zombies coming down the hall.

The other ones who were trying to come through the door, were fairly strong. I sat up and put my back to the door and leaned in on it. Blazer scrambled to his feet and raised his M5 and began to fire at the heads which were sticking out.

(-)

Kate was wide eyed. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest. She watched Blazer's Camera, as he fired at the zombies trying to come through the door. Matt was putting his weight into it, but there were so many. She was suddenly mad at him for some reason.

Blazer was glancing around at Lara and Patrick as the tried to fend off the zombies coming down the hall. Kate leaped to her feet. "They need backup!" She shouted at the people working around them.

(-)

I looked up as I continued to try and hold the door. The ceiling was made of the flimsy coverings. "Blazer!" I yelled. "Try and get into one of the lab stations. Get something to get up to the ceiling! It's our only way out!"

He nodded and turned and fired at the windows and dropped into one of the lab stations and tossed out a chair and climbed out after it. He put the chair up right and got onto it and pushed one of the covers aside and looked up inside.

He looked down at me and nodded. "Clear!" He said. I nodded. "Lara! Come on! Get up in the ceiling!" She back up to Blazer as she fired and then climbed up in the chair and Blazer helped her up into the ceiling. "Patrick! Hurry the fuck up!" I yelled. He turned and ran over to Blazer. "Your going up first, Mate." He said to Blazer. He picked him up and helped him up into the ceiling.

Just then, the door suddenly cracked over my head. I rolled to the side as the zombies crowded into the hall. "Shit." I muttered. Patrick looked at me. "Get up in the ceiling." He said. I shook my head. "Patrick! No!" I said. But he had already turned and ran down the hall, the crowd of undead, following him, until he was pinned in between the two groups. He took off his ammo pack and throw it to me. And nodded. I nodded back. Then the zombies began to feed.


	23. Chapter 23

"_Oh, They Get Very Angry When You Run Out Of Film." - Dr. Ian Malcolm, The Lost World: Jurassic Park_

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

I followed Lara and Blazer through the ventilation ducks. It was a tight fit, and it was a little musty. But we dealt with it, and quickly moved through them. Little did we know, we were being watched.

(-)

Clymore watched the camera feeds. He closed his eyes after a moment. "So, the first plan didn't work. Let's try plan B, shall we?" He stood from his chair and walked to the end of the narrow security room, and then back, his hand on his chin, thinking. Then he stopped and turned to Rosh. "Let's lead them to where WE want them to go." He quickly sat back down and looked at the camera feeds again. "Lock down all exits, except for the ones that lead them, to the T.R. Compound."

Rosh nodded. "As you wish." He walked over to a console and began to punch in a code. Clymore leaned into the screen and smiled. They had no idea who he was… or what he could do to them.

(-)

Lara kicked the vent covering out and dropped down into the dimly lit hall. "Come on." She said. Blazer crawled out beside her, with me bringing up the rear. You couldn't see much, except for the metal floor under our feet.

"Great. Another hall." I muttered. We began to walk down the hall. It was long. Too long. We walked for what seem liked forever, until finally, Blazer stopped us. "Wait a moment…" He said, bending down to tie a shoe. He glanced ahead and behind us. "Where are we? I mean, we can't even see the end of this… 'Hall'."

I glanced up and down it too. I looked at Lara. She shrugged. "He's got a point." she said. I nodded. I looked down at the floor. There was something odd about it. I crouched down and felt along it. Then it hit me. "We're not in a hall. We're in a tunnel."

Lara nodded. "Great, but what kind of tunnel." she replied. I pointed at the floor. "Those are really train tracks. See that?" They looked down and saw the metal rails that made up the tracks.

Blazer shook his head. "Then where's the ride?" he asked, sarcastically. I shrugged. We walked some more, until I saw some sort of shape on the tracks. "There's the train." Lara said. We ran over to it. It was abandoned. I walked into the control station. Nothing was dusty or anything. It hadn't been here too long. I flicked some switches, but nothing happened.

Lara stood in the doorway. "We need power." I said. She nodded. "I'm on it." She walked out of the train. A moment later I heard "Try it now!" I turned the only key on the control panel and there was a hum as the engines started up. "Alright. We're clear to go. All aboard!" I yelled.

(-)

The train went out of the tunnel, soon after we got moving, and we entered a jungle like area. It was dark though. We switched on our lights and stepped off the train, as we were at the end of the tracks. Literally. We glanced around, and saw nothing but jungle. "Well now what?" Blazer asked.

I shrugged. "We get back on the train." We all turned to step back on, but as we turned, the train suddenly withdrew back into the tunnel. We began to run after it, but before we made it to the tunnel, a large blast door shut, leaving us in the jungle.

I pounded on the door. "Fuck!" I screamed, stomping my foot on the ground and turning around in a circle as I looked up at the sky. "NOW WHAT?" I asked, to no one but myself. Then a rumble made me freeze. I looked straight ahead into the jungle. Another rumble on the ground. A nearby water puddle rippled. Again. And again.

I began to breath deeply. Blazer and Lara looked at me. "What is wrong?" I just stared ahead. "Matt…" Blazer started again. The bushes and trees nearby began to shake, as though something was in them. Lara touched my arm. "Matthew… what's wrong?"

Then they saw what was wrong. In front of us, stood one of the biggest monsters that lived 360 million years ago. "Don't nobody move." Blazer just stared in awe at the large man eating monster that we called a T-Rex. It let out a roar. I closed my eyes. It was loud. Louder then I had thought it'd ever be.

"T-this isn't happening is it?" Blazer stammered. "Shhh!" I hissed.

(-)

Clymore watched as the 3 kids stood completely still. _This was not working. _He turned to Rosh. "Where is the Spino located exactly?" he asked. Rosh turned to a computer. "Only a few miles away, in a field of… plant eaters. Must be getting hungry."

Clymore nodded. "Guide it to the children's location."

(-)

Kate watched the screen. She couldn't believe it. Blazer's cam was showing an impossible sight. A T-rex. Maybe now she was glad Matt watched those Jurassic Park movies. "No way…" She murmured, staring at the screen. Rebecca was wide eyed. She had no idea, what she was seeing. It was not a movie.

(-)

The Rex sniffed the air, and suddenly turned. It stopped suddenly and there was a deeper ripple in the puddle of water. "Oh shit." I muttered. Lara looked over at me. "What is it now?"

Just as she spoke, there was a louder roar from the jungle. Then the Rex was pushed to the side. I grabbed Lara's hand. "It's time to go." I said quickly, rushing into the jungle as a larger man eater stomped into view. It had a large spin crest on it's back, and longer arms in the front. The Rex was no match for this one.

We ran through the jungle, as there was a series of roars and yelps and then a loud CRASH. Then a roar of victory. "The Spino won. Run Faster!" I yelled. I glanced back. Lara and Blazer were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

"_We're going to need bigger guns."_

"_Or a bigger squad." - Republic Commando_

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR**

I stopped and looked around. Lara and Blazer were nowhere to be found. "Lara! Blazer!" I shouted. No answer. I turned and began to run back the way I came. I was not leaving without them.

"Lara! Blazer!" I shouted again. Still no answer. I took another step and tripped over a root. I went face first into the dirt. I spit out dirt and looked up. I listened. It was quiet suddenly. From what I'd seen on this whole adventure, that usually was not a good sign.

I slowly looked behind me. There, staring at me, was the Spinosaurus. I gulped. He snorted and then roared at me. I pushed myself up and took off running. It let out another roar and began to chase me. I was doomed.

Suddenly a hand shot out from behind a tree and grabbed me. I was pulled behind it and Lara put a finger to her lips. "Shhh…" The Spinosaurus ran by. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned my back against a tree. Lara looked out after the Spino. I started to chuckle.

She looked over at me. "What's so funny?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. I just never in my wildest dreams imagined I'd be chased by dinosaurs."

She smiled. "Apparently, we'd all better get used to it. Now, I lost Blazer, we need to find him."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's get going then."

(-)

Kristy was slumped forward, unable to hold herself up in the chair. _The drugs… _"Wha… What did you put in me…?"

The man just looked at his watch. "Shhh…stay quiet. This will be over… in… now."

He sat down in a chair in front of her. "What is your name?" He asked calmly. Kristy tilted her head up to try and look at him. He vision was blurry. "M… my… name…"

The man sat calmly, watching the girl. This would take a while…

"My.. Name." She shot up in the chair and looked at him. "I… I'm not going to…" Then she slumped forward in the chair. "Ju… Just le'me go." she begged. The man shook his head. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll look into it."

(-)

Blazer was lost. He knew it too. _So stupid…_Now, he'd lost the only friend, who might have a clue of how to deal with these dinosaurs, and he was probably going to die out here. Alone no less.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. Blazer spun around. "Who's there?" He muttered, heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly a small creature leaped out of the bushes. It was slightly smaller then a chicken, with a slightly long neck and tail. It's head was about the size of two of his fingers put together.

Blazer gulped. "Uh… OK." He said, his voice trembling. He took a step backward and turned and started walking away. But there was a small cry from the creature. Blazer glanced back. "What? I… I don't got anything for you! Beat it!" He yelled. He kicked his foot at it and it turned and scrambled away. Blazer chuckled. "Well, now, that was easy." He turned and continued to walk.

After five more minutes of walking, he ripped his way through the weeds and bushes and fell out onto a dirt road. He looked up and in front of him, was a set of buildings. One had a sign in front of it. "**Control Center**". Another had "**Visitor's Center**". He stood up and took off running for the control center. Suddenly there was a loud CLUNK, followed by a loud roar/cry. Blazer looked to his left. A creature about his height, with average arms, which had large claws on them. It looked straight at Him. He looked at it. Suddenly it began to rush at him. Blazer began to run too. He ran into the door as a shrieking came from behind him. He tried the door. It wouldn't move. "Shit!"

(-)

I stepped through the mess of foliage and found a small stream. Lara went for a sip. I grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't advise it. We don't know what he put in it." I said. She nodded. "Good point."

Suddenly there was a loud shrieking. We both looked up and down the stream. "Come on." She said, taking off running. I took a breath and ran after her. "Here we go again!" I murmured.

We ran through the stream, and came into a large clearing. With buildings. I took a breath. Blazer was against the door of the building marked "**Control Center**". Behind was a - "Raptor!" I yelled. I raised my M5 and fired at it. It turned and sneered my way. "Blazer! Move! Inside!" I yelled. Lara turned and ran to the visitor's center. But before she could make it to the door, another Raptor leaped up out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. The first raptor began to run toward me.

I looked over at the second raptor, who had latched onto Lara's Pack, and was chewing into it. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground, something sliced my arm. I heard a clunk. I looked up behind me. The Raptor had ran into a tree, and knocked it's self silly. I took the moment, and scrambled to my feet. The raptor did the same. It looked at me, clicking sound coming from it's throat, as if it was taunting me.

I slowly walked backwards. Then it went wide eyed and pulled it's body back like a slingshot and - BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! The raptor went down, dead. I looked up at Blazer, who nodded. A door slammed. I looked over. Lara was gone. But the raptor was still chewing on her pack. I waved Blazer to go inside. I sidestepped toward the building, as the raptor looked up. I flipped the creature off and rushed up to the door as Blazer pushed the door open finally. I stumbled in and Blazer shut the door quickly and locked it.

Suddenly the door knob began to wiggle. But it held. Blazer looked at me, out of breath. "They can.. Open doors?" I rolled my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "You don't know the half of it."

(-)

The situation had suddenly caught Rebecca's attention on Blazer's cam. The raptors were after him. The lecture from Dr. Grant on Jurassic Park went through her mind. Jesus. They were real. Kate was fixed on the screens. Suddenly they heard Matt's voice on the screen.

Then gunfire and screeching. The raptors were after all of them now. They watched Lara's cam as one knocked her to the ground. She ripped off her pack. It took it and she ran into the visitor's center. But it only got worse.

(-)

Lara slammed the door and quickly locked it. She leaned her forehead against the door and let a breath out. Then she heard that screeching again. She spun around and saw two raptors sneering at her. She raised her M5 and fired at them as they rushed toward her.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! They fell quickly, thanks to her wonderful aim. She smirked as she quickly ran to the back of the building. Suddenly there was scratching at the door. The raptor outside was trying to dig it's way inside. And yet… it only got worse.


	25. Chapter 25

"_There's a war coming. You sure your on the right side?" - Wolverine_

"_At least I've chosen a side." - Storm, X-Men_

**CHAPTER TWENTYFIVE**

I paced the floor. Blazer stared at the door. "Maybe they're gone…" He said. I shook my head. "I doubt it. Raptor's are pack hunters. They hunt in coordinated attack patterns." Blazer looked at me. I nodded. "They know what they're doing. And trust me. They're damn good at it too."

Suddenly the floor creaked under my feet. I looked down at the rug I was standing on. I looked over at Blazer. He shrugged. I quickly got down on my knees and ripped the rug off the floor. Underneath, was a hidden door. I pulled on the latch and it came up, reviling a short staircase.

Blazer rushed over and switched on his tactical light, and ran down. I glanced up at the door. "I'll be right back Mate." I stood up went over to the door and listened. It was quiet. Too quiet. They were waiting. I opened the door to a crack and looked out. They weren't visible. _Smart bastards. _I closed my eyes and took a breath. I quickly shoved the door open and rushed out, slamming the door behind me. There was a screeching behind me.

I rushed all the 10 feet and hit the door to the visitor's center. I shoved it open and slammed the door behind me. I heard something slam into it outside. Lara flipped around and aimed the M5 at me. I held up my hands. "Don't shoot!" I yelled. She let out a breath and lowered the rifle.

I looked at the floor. There was a rug just like the one in the Control center. I rushed over and ripped it up. There was the hatch. Suddenly glass broke behind me. "They're coming through!" Lara screamed. I ripped open the hidden door. "Come on! Down!" I yelled. She quickly ran down the staircase, which suddenly broke under her weight. She quickly grabbed onto the edge of the opening.

"Shit!"

There was a screech of excitement from the raptor as it leaped through the window and looked at me. I reached down to grabbed Lara's hand. Then the raptor leaped at me. I grabbed it's neck as it attempted to take my head into it's entire mouth. I put my feet under it's belly and shoved forward, pushing it off me and into the wall.

Then I heard a yell from below Lara. "Drop! I'll catch you!" Lara and I both looked down and saw Blazer. Lara looked at me. I nodded. "Go." I said. She took a breath a then let go, and fell down into Blazer's arms, and they both fell to the dirt floor. They both stood up and waved to me. "We're OK!" I laughed. "Alright. I'll be down in a moment!" I said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I let out a scream and looked at the raptor, digging it's claws into my arm.

"Matt?!"

I took my combat knife out of it's holster and jammed it into the raptor's leg. It let out a soft yelp of pain and turned away. I stood up and looked down into the hidden room. "Be right there."

I ran out the door and back to the Control Center. The door was still open. I ran down the stairs and quickly found Blazer and Lara, who found an elevator. "Whoa. Nice find." I said, smirking. The both nodded, but frowned at my arm, which was bleeding. I shrugged. "It's nothing. Let's get going. What floor?" We looked at the options on the panel. One Read: _CB, _Where the other read: _CS. _We all exchanged looks. Blazer shrugged and we hit CB. The elevator shuttered and began to descend.

(-)

"Come on Miss. Don't make this difficult. Just tell me who you are…" The man looked at Kristy, impatiently. Kristy ignored him. _If he wants information from me, then He'll get it from me, when I meet him in hell. _Suddenly an alarm sounded. Kristy couldn't help but smirk.

(-)

"Someone explain to me, how the hell, those three got past the Raptors!" Clymore stomped down the hall, Rosh at his side. Clymore grabbed a guard by the ear and dragged him along as he walked. "Gather a team," He said to the guard, "And make sure they don't leave that cell block alive."

He shoved the guard off into the wall. The guard turned and ran to the guards barracks. Rosh looked up from his wrist computer excitedly. "Sir! We have one last option, if I may."

Clymore nodded quickly to him. "Well, we still have the hybrids. We could release them into the Cell block, withdraw the lift, lock the stairwells down, and they'd be done for." Rosh said quickly. Clymore stopped suddenly as Rosh said this. "Wonderful Idea." He said after a moment. "Do what you must. Just get rid of them."

(-)

The four guards ran in front of the two elevator doors, guns drawn. They watched as it came down to the floor and the doors opened. They quick, raised their guns, ready to fire. But nothing was there. They lowered their guns and one approached the lift. He suddenly, Blazer dropped down on top of him and knocked him out. Then he turned and raised his rifle and shot the other three.

"Clear!" He yelled, running off the elevator. Lara and I dropped down and followed him. "Nice job mate." We butted fists and looked around. "That way is a dead end. Looks like it's this way then." We ran down the corridor, M5s at the ready. We came to a T intersection. "Prison Cells this way…" Blazer said, reading the signs on the wall. "Interrogation rooms that way."

Suddenly there was a loud CLANK! We spun around. The halls were empty. "What was that?!" Lara murmured. I shrugged. "Probably Paranormal forces!" I muttered, more to myself then anyone. Suddenly a door opened down the Interrogation hall and man came out. He blinked at us. "Don't move." He said calmly, as he withdrew a gun and aimed it at us.

I raised my M5, as did Lara and Blazer. "Who says?" Lara asked. The man shrugged. "I do." he said. "Ooo!" I said out loud. "Look, he's so tough, we should surrender."

They both started to nod and lower their rifles. The man smiled, and started to pull the trigger on his gun. But Lara was faster. The man fell to the ground. "Nice shot." I said.

"Check the cells. I'm going to check the Interrogation rooms." I said. They nodded and turned to began walking down the hall. I ran over to the dead man. I stepped over him and carefully opened the door to the room he came out of.

Inside, I saw a girl, sitting in a chair. She was looking down at the ground. I stepped into the room and rushed over to her. "Kristy…" I said, breathless. I quickly untied her hands. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"They…" She started, hazily.

"Yea, come on. We have to get out of here."

She put one of her arms over my shoulder and I walked her out into the hall. Suddenly there was a loud CLANK, again. I froze as we exited the room. Blazer came running. "You found her. Great." He said, out of breath. Kristy looked at him, annoyed and tired. "What is it Blazer…"

"We uh… found Etain and Fordo."

"So, get them out here. We have to get moving."

(-)

Clymore rubbed his fist. He closed his eyes. He'd seen enough. "Where are the hybrids?" He asked Rosh. Rosh flipped on his wrist computer. "They are entering the CB Level as we speak."


	26. Chapter 26

"_He's irrational. Probably Male Menopause." - Temperance Brennan, Bones Season Two, Episode Two._

**CHAPTER TWENTYSIX**

Etain and Fordo stared blankly at us. I repositioned Kristy's arm around my shoulder. "Who are you guys?" They asked. I rolled my eyes. "Matt." I pointed around. "Blazer, Kristy, Lara."

They just blinked. "Ha-ha. This is another hallucination Sis." Fordo said. I groaned. "No. This is not a hallucination Fords. This is real. Now let's go." I said. Blazer and Lara walked over and gently took their hands. "Come on." Fordo and Etain nodded. "A- alright." Etain muttered.

_Strangeness. _Kristy shook her head. "Something is wrong." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. "It's too quiet ain't it." We started for the Elevator. That was until…

The elevator shot out of the shaft, and slammed into the wall. We all stopped. Blazer and Lara raised up their M5s. I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead. We all watched as a slimly claw come out of the elevator shaft. "What in death's name…"

The creature slowly crawled out of the elevator shaft, reviling it's large, thick body, with it's sharp deformed claws. It's chest was transparent, and we could see it's heart beating inside of it. It had at least a dozen eyes and a super long tail.

Fordo began to shake. "It just took out our only exit." he said. I just shook my head. "What the fuck is it?"

Kristy began to giggle. "Well obviously something that was sent to kill us. Are we just going to stand here and let it complete it's job?"

I smiled, despite the situation. She always made me smile. "Right. "Come on. Slowly."

The monster let out a ear busting scream. "Shit. Fuck slowly. Run!" We began to move quickly back down the hall to the T-Intersection. I ducked around the corner with Kristy. We flattened ourselves against the wall. She peered around the corner. Blazer, Lara, Etain and Fordo had ducked around the corner across from us. Kristy ducked her head back behind the corner and nudged me.

"Move. Now!" She hissed. I moved down towards one of the interrogation rooms. Then another scream rang out from the creature. I looked down past Kristy and saw it stomp into the T-Intersection. I dodged in front of Kristy as it looked over at us. I suddenly spun around and swung it's tail.

I ducked to the ground, taking Kristy with me. I heard a crash and looked up to see a large hole in the wall above us. We quickly stood up. Blazer and Lara open fired on the monster. "Die you piece of shit!" Blazer screamed. Suddenly we all heard a CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. Blazer looked down at his M5. He popped the magazine out and looked inside of it. It was empty. "Damn!" He dropped it and took out his last Magazine. He slapped it in and open fired again.

I closed my eyes. This was all just to crazy. I turned to Kristy. "When I say, make for the elevator… er… the elevator shaft."

She just reached down and took the pistol that was on my hip out of it's holster. "Sure. Whatever you say." She muttered. I sighed. _She's never going to listen to me. Ha-ha. That's so Kristy for you. _I let out a loud whistle. The creature stopped. So did the gunfire. "Hey! Freak! Over here!" The monster turned and looked at me. And licked it's lips at the same time. "Now." I yelled at Kristy. She didn't move. She glared at the monster and aimed the pistol at it's head as it turned to us. "Blazer, Lara! Guys, get Etain and Fordo out of here!"

Suddenly a long, thin tongue shot out of the monster's mouth, and latched onto my leg. It pulled me to my back and started to suck me in. Kristy fired the entire magazine at it, each shot hitting it's head. But it made no difference. She dropped the pistol and grabbed my hand. I winked at her. "Trust me."

I let go of her hand and I shot towards the monster's mouth. "NO! Matt!" Kristy screamed. I was forced to ignore her cries. I quickly brought out my knife and sliced the tongue off right before I entered it's jaws. I quickly pulled the pin off the grenade and dropped it into the monster's mouth and rolled to the side.

"Go!" I yelled, leaping to my feet. Blazer and Lara grabbed Etain and Fordo and the ran for the elevator shaft. I ran forward, taking Kristy's hand again.

(-)

Kate and Rebecca couldn't believe what they were watching. _Who the hell made this… thing? _Kate's heart was pounding as the monster snapped it's jaws at Blazer, who was firing his M5 at it. But it wasn't making any difference. Suddenly a whistle came from behind the monster. She looked at Matt's cam.

He was Whistling at it! What the hell was he thinking? _Stupid idiot. _Suddenly he was being dragged. "…" she was speechless. Suddenly the cam was rolling. Matt was shouting. It was all going to fast… she fell back into the chair, unable to stand up from the excitement anymore.

Suddenly there was an explosion. All the cams were suddenly covered in… Red…

(-)

"Could you at least warned us, next time, before you plan on dropping a grenade down a monster's throat…?!" We all stood up and began to wipe the blood and guts from our bodies. "Lovely." Lara said, sarcastically. We all chuckled. I peered into the Elevator shaft. It was a long climb up there… and down too. "Damn it. I'll never stop using the stairwells after this…"

Suddenly there was a loud CRASH. We all spun around. Two more of those Monsters had come through the wall.

"Holy-"

"Mother-"

"Fu-"

"Crying out loud!"

Blazer spun around and went over to the elevator shaft and took out a long piece of rope and attached it to his pistol. I looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a rope gun!"

"That's never going to work."

"Well, I guess we're all going to die then!" Both monsters let out a scream. Blazer fired one shot, and the rope fell out of the gun, and landed on the floor. "That… was a really stupid plan."

"Uh-hu."

Suddenly he leaped into the shaft and grabbed hold the edge on the inside. He looked back. "Toss me the rope!"

Fordo picked up the rope and tossed it to him. I turned back to the monsters. They were gone. "Uh… guys…"

"What?" Etain and Kristy turned and looked at the wall where the monsters had been. CRUNCH, CRUNCH! We looked up. The monsters were crawling on the ceiling. And coming toward us.

"Move!" I yelled, shoving Kristy and Lara out of the way. Fordo grabbed Etain and dropped to the other side as the monsters dropped down where we had been standing. I helped Kristy and Lara to their feet. One of the monsters turned and looked at us. "Shit." We started to back up away from it as it growled at us softly.

Suddenly it pulled it's body back and then leaped at Kristy. I side stepped in front of her and caught the large claws full force.


	27. Chapter 27

"_Alright Squad. We're heading up to the top. Be ready for anything." - Boss_

"_I'll take up any day. Down's always been bad for me." - Scorch_

"_Six-Two, do you ever stop talking?" - Fixer_

"_Up, down, what's the difference, as long as we live, and they die." - Sev, Republic Commando._

**CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN**

Kristy touched her temple and felt blood. She looked up at Matt, who was lying under the monster, which opened it's jaws suddenly. She quickly glanced around and saw his pack lying next to Lara, who was holding her head. She crawled over and opened it quickly and took out a grenade. It was packed with them.

She heard a "Ugh…" and she looked over at Matt, who was being… tasted by the monster, who was licking his face. "Pssst! Matt!" He slowly looked over her. "Grenade!" She yelled, throwing it to him. He caught it and quickly pulled the pin and jammed it into the monster's mouth. It quickly swallowed it, and let out a squeak of joy at eating something. It sat back on it's hind legs and sniffed the air.

Kristy ran over and grabbed Matt's hand and they ran over to Lara and cover her with their bodies as the creature exploded. Then there was a scream from the elevator shaft. "Kiss my aussie ass, shit face!" Blazer came crawling out of the elevator shaft and leaped forward as an explosion of blood and guts came from below it.

"Yea! Stupid freak!"

(-)

Clymore tapped his fingers on the desk. He watched the monitors from the cell block level. "How is this happening?" He asked calmly, under his breath. Rosh watched from the end of the room, keeping his distance. Clymore stood up and turned to him. "Prepare the chopper. I want to be out of here in 10 minutes."

Rosh nodded. "You got it." He flipped up his wrist computer and began to give orders.

(-)

I slumped against the wall, as Blazer and Fordo tried to figure out an alternate exit out of the cell block level. The hall was covered in monster blood and guts. I checked my M5. I had 1 and half clips left for it. 3 clips for the Pistol, and the combat knife, not to mention, a sack full of grenades.

So far, we were all alive after facing down prehistoric creatures, and fictional monster and more the a few troops. All because some dude didn't like the way the government was doing things. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _When is it going to end?_

Kristy sat down next to me and smiled. "Boy, I'd give anything to have a good clean shower right now." She said. I chuckled. "Yea… we could all use a good shower."

There was a loud clatter of junk to our left. "SORRY!" Fordo yelled. I looked at Kristy. We chuckled. Blazer walked over. "We got it."

I stood up. "Got what?" I asked. He pointed to the Elevator shaft. "We got ropes all tied up and ready for climbing." He replied. I looked over at Kristy. "Time to go, then…" I said to everyone. I went over to the shaft and looked up. Then I looked at Blazer. He smiled sheepishly. "I figured we'd want to go up, instead of down, because of the raptors…"

I nodded understandingly. "OK." I breathed out quickly. I grabbed hold one of the ropes and began to climb it. I looked down. Everyone else followed. We climbed for a good 5 minutes. Fordo's hand slipped. We all stopped and looked down at him. "You OK buddy?"

He let out a breath and nodded. "I'm Fine! Sorry…" He said. "It's fine mate." Blazer said. We continued to climb. I reached the only other door that belonged to the elevator and I pried it open. The halls were empty. I climbed inside and turned to Help Lara up and then Kristy, followed by Blazer, Etain, and Fordo.

"Alright…" We looked around. We stood in a brightly lit corridor, leading down both ways. "No signs… Guess we try and figure out where we are…"

I scratched my head. "Alright. So, which way do we go? Left… or right?"

Etain raised her hand. "I suggest right. Just because… well… what do we have to lose?"

I looked around at the group. "Anyone got a reason why we shouldn't go right?" I asked. No one said anything. I shrugged. "Alright. Stay close. Keep your eyes open."

We started to walk down the hall. We came to the end, and walked around the corner. Suddenly there was clattering coming from around the next corner. I stopped and Kristy and Blazer walked up beside me. Six troops rounded the corner, and stopped suddenly, when they saw us.

We stared at each other for a moment. Then they reached for they're guns. They were fast. Blazer and Kristy went for their guns. I reached around my back for my M5, with everything moving in slow motion.

Bullets suddenly flew by my head. Then I was stumbling back around the corner and slammed into the wall. "You OK?" Kristy asked. I nodded. "Yea… sorry."

Bullets slammed into the corner. We scooted over a little, checking our weapons quickly. Kristy loaded the pistols Blazer and I had given her. I closed my eyes as more bullets hit the corner. Then one of the guards yelled, "Someone inform Clymore that we have the intruders pinned in the Control Sector! I want a promotion when I kill these bastards!"

I opened my eyes, suddenly determined to keep that man from getting any promotion of any kind. I stood up suddenly and marched into the hall way and raised my M5 and open fired at the guards as they were reloading. I hit one in the chest. Kristy and Blazer ran out to join me, as well as Lara.

One rolled off to the side and fired at us. "Come on! You kids will be taught a lesson.!" He yelled. Kristy fired a shot, and hit him in shoulder. He went down and began to cry in pain. Blazer and Lara finished the other 4. I walked up to the man who was still crying in pain. I pushed him onto his back with my foot.

Then I stepped on his wound. He began to sob as the pain increased. "We're not children. And I've got your promotion right here." I fired a shot into his chest and one into his head. I closed my eyes again. Then I opened them and started to march down the hall again.

Everyone rushed to catch up to me. "Matt! Matt, wait!" Kristy grabbed my arm. I turned to her. Then I started to walk again. "What do you plan on doing?" she asked, as she matched my pace. I checked the magazine in my M5 as I walked. "I plan on killing the bastard, just like he killed my mother, and my father, and Dan, and Susan, and Luke, and the other half a million people he killed."

We reached another corner. "What about us?" she asked. I nodded. "Your going to get the hell out of here. Because a place as fancy as this, is sure to have a self destruct system. I'm going to blow this place sky high."

"Your crazy. You honestly think I'm going to let you just go get yourself killed?"

I stopped and looked at her. "Sweetheart. I'm not going to get my self killed. I'm going TO kill."

I moved closer to her and kissed her softly. I stroked her face and smiled. "Trust me." I whispered. She just nodded. I turned to Blazer and Lara. "You two, find a radio, get in contact with our chopper, and then get to the roof. I'll be along shortly." They nodded. "You got it."

I turned and started to walk away. Kristy grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. Then she half smiled. "Hurry back."

I nodded and then ran over to the nearest door and opened it and went through. I found myself in a stairwell. I took a breath and began to run up them, following the signs to the main command center.

(-)

Kristy watched Matt go through the door. She closed her eyes. Annoyed for a moment. Then she opened then. "Right. Let's get going."

They started to run down the hall, looking for an room with a radio. _This is going to be impossible. _She thought to herself. She turned a corner, leading the group. The hall ended here. But there were plenty of doors to try.

"Okay. Let's start turning door handles. We need to find that Radio."


	28. Chapter 28

"_My name…is Alice. And I remember everything." - Alice, Resident Evil: Apocalypse._

**CHAPTER TWENTYEIGHT**

The footsteps sounded like they were moving fast. I looked up the stairwell. Clymore was rushing up them, by himself no less. "Hey! Jackass!" I yelled up to him. He stopped and looked down at me and laughed. "You're a fool to think you can stop me!"

I glared at him. "And you're a bloody fool to think I'll stop trying!" I yelled back. We both started to run up the stairs again. He obviously was not going to make it easy for me. I heard a door swing open and then slam shut. I continued to run, until I came to the only door I could find.

I pushed on the door handle. It didn't budge. "Shit." I stood back and fired a few bullets at the lock. I tried it again. This time it opened. I rushed through, into darkness. I raised my M5 and looked carefully. It looked like an office area. Papers were scattered all over the floor. This was going to be much more difficult then I thought it was going to be.

Suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder. I spun around, and caught Clymore's fist in my face. I stumbled backwards into the wall.

(-)

All the doors were locked. _Damn it. _Blazer looked at the door. Kristy was getting aggravated. He was being a complete idiot. Suddenly she pulled one of the pistols and fired a bullet at the door handle. Then she kicked it open the rest of the way. She walked into the small office room. No radio. She walked out of the room. She did the next one the same.

"Damn." Lara joined her in the door kicking. Blazer fired a round at one door and kicked. But not hard enough. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. He stood back up mumbling to him self. "Bloody door… this is not the movies…"

He tried again. Finally, the door busted open. He ran into the room. "I found a radio!" he yelled. Everyone ran into the room. He picked it up and check the frequency. He set it to the pilot's setting. Then he tried it. "Uh… Delta Squad, to Republic Gunship, do you read?"

Kristy and Lara both rolled they're eyes. _This is serious, and he's thinking about Games? _But wait. "Copy that Delta Squad, We read you. Are you clear?"

Blazer's eyes went wide. "Yes. Uh. Copy. We're clear. Requesting extraction."

"Copy that. Head for the rooftop. I'll be landing in minutes. Over and out."

Blazer put the radio down and looked at everyone. "Alright. Let's go find the stairs."

(-)

The assault rifle slid across the room, into the darkness. I reached down on my hip for the pistol, only to realize, I gave it to Kristy. I felt a boot hit me in the back. I stumbled forward and crashed into the floor. I felt on my leg. _There… _I stood up, my whole body hurting from being beating by this maniac.

Then Clymore ran towards me again. I spun around, knife in hand, and sliced his arm. He stopped and did a double take. "You… cut me!"

I smirked. "I'm going to do more then that!" I raised the knife. But he was fast. He grabbed my arm, and then kicked me in the stomach. I felt the knife slip out of my hand as I fell backwards, into a window. I quickly caught my self on the edge of the window. He picked up the knife. I glanced around for the M5. _Damn it! _It was too dark!

(-)

Kristy led the group down the hall towards the stairwell. She remembered that Matt hand went up them, after Clymore. They approached the door. Suddenly it opened. A small man with a strange device on his wrist exited, flanked by a dozen troopers. He looked at Kristy and then at Blazer.

Everyone pulled their weapons all at once and pointed it at one another. "Don't move." Rosh said to everyone, his own pistol pointed at Blazer. There was nothing but the humming of the lights over head. No one moved. No one breathed.

Then Lara sighed. "Come on already!"

Fordo grabbed Etain and dragged her off to the side. Kristy dove to the ground, firing the pistols. Lara rolled off to the side, blasting at the troops with her M5. Blazer aimed the M5 for Rosh's head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. CLICK! CLICK!

Rosh fired his pistol as Blazer dropped to the floor and rolled. Then he came back up and Rosh met him. Blazer grabbed the gun out of his hand but Rosh shoved Blazer to the ground and the gun went sliding.

(-)

Clymore walked over and grabbed me by the throat and shoved me into the window, causing it to shattered. He shoved my back over the edge and began to choke me. He took his free hand and raised the knife in the air.

_Can't… breath…_

I brought my arms up and smashed my elbows into the top of his head and then brought my leg up and slammed my knee into his crotch. He let go, and I shoved him away from me and he fell backwards, stumbling over a computer chair and a desk.

I sucked in air and coughed. Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground. He began to punch me over and over. Then he flipped the knife around in his hand and tried to stab me in the chest. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and pushed up.

(-)

Kristy shot one troop in the head and kicked another in the face. Lara fired her M5, ripping into them. "Yea! Still doesn't beat a good old sword!" She giggled. Blazer kicked Rosh off of him and started to crawl toward the pistol. But Rosh was persistent. He smashed his fist into Blazer's side and shoved him into the wall.

But Blazer was also persistent. Rosh crawled toward the gun as well. Blazer stood and walked up beside Rosh, who looked up at him, only a few feet away from the gun. "Mate, give it up." Rosh looked at Blazer, then at the gun. Then he chose the gun and lunged for it. Blazer shoved it foot into Rosh's side hard. Rosh used his hand to feel for the gun, and almost had it.

Blazer smashed his foot onto his wrist, and they both heard a CRACK! And small electrical sparks. Rosh looked at his wrist computer. Then the fury began to show in his face. "You… destroyed my computer!"

Blazer made a face. "Oops."

Rosh quickly stood, and Blazer grabbed his arm and spun him around and into the wall and held him there. "Hey, Kristy, what do we do with him?"

(-)

Clymore was strong. Physically. But Mentally, he was weak. "So, did you mother beat you when you were little?" Clymore tried to force the knife down, but I held my ground. "I bet she also sexually abused you didn't she!" This must have pissed him off really bad. He shoved my knife down, my hands lost the grip and I tried twist out of it's range.

But it caught me, slicing my chest, just below the left side of the collar bone and straight down, stopping halfway down my chest. I closed my mouth to keep from crying out in pain. Instead I brought up my fist and smashed it into his face, knocking him back.

I brought my feet up and shoved them into his side. I stood up quickly and took a glance at my cut. It was bleeding, but wasn't too deep. "Damn it!" I looked up and saw Clymore on his feet. He rushed at me. But I leaped to the side and he ran into the wall, directly by a window. I rushed over and tackled him in the stomach and we began to struggle with each other.

(-)

Blazer and Lara stood in front of the Elevator shaft, and Lara looked down, and then glanced at Rosh. "Ooo, looks like a far ways down there…"

Blazer snickered. "Not to mention, the only way out is through the raptors and Spinosaurus."

Rosh began to look worried. Lara smacked him on his back. "But hey, Lighten up. It'll be a slow and painful death according to Matt."

Kristy walked up behind Rosh and shoved him into the shaft. He let out a scream as he fell. Then there was a crunch as his legs broke when he hit the bottom. Kristy slammed some new clips into the pistols. "Let's get the hell out of here."


	29. Chapter 29

_When hell gets too full, it started to pile out on earth._

**CHAPTER TWENTYNINE**

Clymore shoved. But I shoved back harder, forcing him back towards the window. He looked behind him and suddenly he figured out what I was trying to do. He pulled back and tried to spin around me.

I cut him off and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, barely stopping himself before he hit the window. But I fixed that real quick. I ran, full tilt, and tackled him, right through the window. I quickly grabbed onto the outer ledge and felt a heavy tug on my leg. I looked down and saw Clymore hanging on as tightly as possible.

He started to climb up my leg. I fixed that too. I took my other foot and began to kick him in the face. Finally, he lost his grip and fell, about 7 stories to the ground. I heard a slight SPLAT, when he hit the ground. I let out a breath and started to pull myself back in through the window.

(-)

Blazer was leading them all up the stairs. They quickly came to a door, which took them to the roof. They ran out and found the helicopter waiting. But no pilot. Kristy ran up to the helicopter. Blazer and Lara split out and looked around the roof, but it was basically flat, so there wasn't very many places to hide up there. Blazer walked up beside an AC unit and suddenly he found him self on the ground.

Lara saw him hit the ground. "W-" Suddenly she was on the ground too. She tried to turned over and yell at Kristy, but she couldn't speak. The words… they just wouldn't come out. A dark figure was walking up behind Etain and Fordo, as Kristy looked inside the helicopter.

Suddenly the figure grabbed Fordo, and put a gun to his head. Etain let out a scream and backed up to the helicopter. Kristy ran spun around and pointed at pistol at the figure. Denis, Clymore's Second Right Hand Man, shook his head at Kristy. "Don't do it. Or the boy dies as well…"

He started to move around her, towards the pilots side of the copter. "Back away!" He shouted at the two girls. They didn't move, but they didn't advance either. Denis got into the copter, pulling Fordo with him.

"And now, I shall leave you all to die!" He looked at his wrist computer and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly an alarm went off. Red lights began to flash. An electronic voice began to say, "Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 20 minutes remaining."

Kristy aimed carefully. Denis shoved the boy in front of him. _Damn. _It was no use. He started up the helicopter. Suddenly, Blazer and Lara ran past Kristy and Etain. The Helicopter began to lift up into the air. Blazer and Lara leaped up and grabbed on to the landing bars. "Lara! Blazer!" Kristy shouted, panicking. Lara waved at her. "Go get Matt. We'll get our ride back."

They began to climb into the helicopter as it turned away, over the water. Kristy made a face. "Shit." She said flatly. "Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 19 minutes remaining."

Kristy touched Etain's arm and motioned for her to follow.

(-)

I made my way through the halls, looking for the exit. "Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 18 minutes remaining."

_Shit. _My time was running out, and I was lost in a labyrinth of halls. I turned down another hall, moving as quickly as possible. There had to be a door… or even a window somewhere. I raced down the hall, as the voice repeated the warning. I turned the corner and slammed into a man. We both stumbled backwards. I quickly stood up. The man was crawling towards me, it's arm extended, moaning in hunger.

I ran around him and to the door behind it. Stupid move. I opened it and a million arms all reached for me. I stumbled backwards and ran back down the hall. _Dead End. _"Shit!" I flipped around and ran the corner and back the way I came, the undead following me the whole way.

I ran through the maze again. Suddenly I saw Kristy and Etain ahead. Kristy ran over to me. "Matt…"

I shook my head. "Not the best time. Hordes of undead behind us." I took her hand and Etain led the way back to the door, they came through. I slammed it behind us and locked it. Moments later, the undead began to pound on the door, wanting out.

I turned to Kristy. Alright. "So, Where's our ride?"

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 15 minutes remaining."

"I really hate that voice."

"Our ride has been hijacked. Blazer and Lara are on it." Kristy made a face. "Literally."

I rolled my eyes. "That's so totally like them." We raced down the short hall and entered the stairwell and raced up them.

(-)

Blazer followed Lara as they climbed up into the helicopter. Denis glanced back at them and his face exploded. "God damn you, brats! I can't get rid of you!" He pointed his gun back at them and fired off a few rounds.

Lara and Blazer ducked behind nothing but air, but they couldn't fire back. He had Fordo, tied up, unable to move, or help in anyway, sitting right beside him. Lara gritted her teeth and pointed her gun at the control panel and fired a couple of rounds into it. Denis turned and fired a round at them as he tried to keep control of the copter.

It began to shake and shutter. Blazer and Lara grabbed hold of handle bars on the ceiling of the copter. "That, was a really dumb Idea." Blazer commented. Then he smiled at her. "I like your style." Suddenly Denis stood up. He had put on earplugs and dark goggles. He reached down on his belt and took out a grenade and dropped it at Lara's feet. Blazer gasped and tried to push her to the edge of the copter. But it was too late. It exploded in a flash of bright white light and an extremely loud ringing sound.

Then neither of them, or fordo could hear anything. It was pure quietness. Blazer checked Lara. She was still there. She nodded at him, informing him that she was fine, pointing at her ears. She couldn't hear him. He nodded at her. Neither could he. It was a flash-bang. Blazer looked up. Denis walked over to them, Pistol in hand.

(-)

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 10 minutes remaining."

I made a face. "I really do hate computer AI Voices…"

We watched the helicopter as it flew around the sky. Suddenly it jerked downward. The rear rotor suddenly just stopped spinning. The main rotor started to slowdown as well. "Hey.." I said, under my breath. I looked over at Kristy and Etain, who were holding they're breath.

"Hey, that is not good!"

Suddenly gunfire rang out, as the rotors stopped all together. Behind us, unknowingly, the door that was the entrance to the roof, began to give way to the undead on the other side.

(-)

Blazer barely heard the gunshots as he pushed and pulled as he and Denis fought. Blazer kicked Denis in the right leg. He started to wobble and lost his grip on the gun. It dropped to the ground. Denis brought up his fist and clocked Blazer in the chin. He fell backwards and Denis scrambled to grab the gun. Lara stood up and kicked him in the ribs.

Denis started to roll towards the edge of the copter. Lara picked up her foot and gave him a shove off the edge and he fell out. Blazer stood up, only to fall back down. His hearing was coming back to him. In a loud rush of wind. Lara helped him up. "Come on. We've got to do something. This thing is going to crash!"


	30. Chapter 30

"_Your Kidding…right?" -Too Many People To Mention_

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 8 minutes remaining."

I started to roll my eyes. "Would someone shut her up!" I said. Suddenly I felt something slam into my back. Kristy and Etain jumped forward as the door crashed down. I rolled over twice and kicked the door back into the undead that began to pore out of the doorway. Kristy and Etain pulled me to my feet and we started to back up.

"Uh… Plan of Escape Folks?" I said. Both girls shook their heads. "Don't got one…"

(-)

Lara had taken control of the helicopter. Sort of. She moved the control stick around, trying to head for the ground at least… "Could this get any worse?" Blazer muttered, trying all the controls on the control panel.

Lara shrugged. "Sure. We could blow up." She smirked at Blazer. She found him to be rather humorous at the worst possible times. Suddenly he tapped her shoulder. "Look!"

(-)

We fired at the zombies, but it didn't make any difference. There were too many of them. "Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 7 minutes remaining."

I kicked a zombies back into the crowd and backed up to Kristy. "Looks like this is it." I said to her. She shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Kristy, I-" Suddenly there was a loud whirling sound. Two helicopters flew over head. We watched as the hovered overhead.

(-)

Kate stood on the edge of one of the copters. She looked down at Matt, Kristy and Etain. She waved to the pilot. "Hurry."

He nodded at her and started to lower the helicopter. They were finally level with them. All three of them looked at Kate. "It's about time you showed up!" Kristy yelled across to her.

Suddenly a zombie grabbed Matt by the shoulder and snarled. He smashed his elbow into it's face. "I can't get us any closer!" the pilot yelled. Kate sucked in a breath. "Hurry up. Your going to have to jump!"

(-)

Blazer watched as the second helicopter flew beside them. A man tossed a line over and he caught it. "Lara. Let's go!"

She shook her head. "You first. I'll be right behind you."

He made a face at her. "No." He said flatly. She looked at him. "What?" She couldn't believe it. He was fighting with her, at this moment?! She stood up and took the line and tied it to her waist and then took a running leap and caught the edge of the copter. The man helped her up into it and then they tossed the line back to Blazer. He quickly tied it to Fordo and then he jumped. They pulled him in and then tossed the line back again.

"Hurry it up!" They yelled to him. He quickly tied it to his waist and took a step back. He muttered something to himself and then started to run. He leaped out. The helicopter jerked up, away from the broken copter. Blazer climbed up and Lara and the man pulled him into the copter. "Hold on!"

The copter took a dive straight up into the air, as the other one exploded behind them. The small shockwave made the chopper shutter and then they were free.

(-)

The pilot of the first copter shook his head. "Hold tight. I've got to take it up. Sorry!" Kate looked over at Matt and Kristy and Etain with a sorrow face as the chopper pulled away and up. Then a shockwave of air made it shutter and spin slightly.

(-)

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 1 minutes remaining."

I looked at the zombies. "Shit." I closed my eyes, thinking hard. If we didn't do something, we were going to die. "No." I said. I looked at Kristy, and then Etain. "We're not going to die." I took out a grenade. I only had a few more. But it would be more then enough to hold them off. _I hope. _I handed one to Kristy and one to Etain. "Throw it!" I said.

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel, please begin evacuation of the building and surrounding areas. 50 seconds remaining."

We turned and tossed the grenades at the crowd of zombies. We turned and looked over the edge. We had no place to take cover. "S-"

Suddenly the copter came down in front of us again. "Jump damn it!" Kate yelled at us. I looked at Kristy. She looked at Etain, who took a step back and then ran and leaped. A man caught her and pulled her into the chopper. "30 seconds." Kate waved at us. "Come on!"

I turned to Kristy. "Go." I said. She shook her head. "You first."

I made a face. "Now is not the time to be arguing. Now jump damn it!" I gave her a shove and she grabbed onto the chopper's edge. Kate and the man pulled her up inside. I felt something grabbed me from behind. I sidestepped and shove a zombie over the edge. "20 seconds." Then I leaped into the chopper. They steadied me as I stood up. The pilot moved away from the building and the two helicopters started away from the compound.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The blast filled the night's sky, and the shockwave zoomed towards the choppers.

"Hang on." The pilot said. I grabbed hold of a handle bar on the ceiling. Everyone else grabbed hold as well. I leaned out and watched as the fiery shockwave sped toward us. Suddenly the chopper was shot forward. It rattled and shuttered heavily. "Waaaa…..ooooww!" Etain said, as it bounced us up and down. It was starting to get hot. Then it was over. Everything settled down. The pilot let out a whoop. "We're clear!" He yelled. We all let out a breath.

I dropped to the floor and leaned against the back of the pilot's seat and looked out at the spot on the island where the compound HAD been. That's when I was thankful for not having any parents at that moment. I would have no clue how to explain almost getting kill.


	31. Chapter 31

"_Hey bub. I ain't finished with you just yet." - Wolverine to Sabertooth, X-Men_

**CHAPTER THIRTYONE**

_**5 Weeks After The Battle At Clymore's Compound**_

I put the pillow over my head to try and cover the sound of my parents screaming at each other. It was no use. I looked at my alarm clock. 11:30PM. I sighed. When was it going to end? I heard my mother slam a door. Then I heard the lights in the living room switch off. I closed my eyes. _Finally._

Now for some sleep. I started to close my eyes. Suddenly my door swung open. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged, out of bed, covers almost with me, by my ear, out into the kitchen. "Shut this stupid light off." My father snarled. He turned and stomped off.

I quickly shut it off and went back to my room and shut the door. I wish I had a lock on it. Not that it would stop anyone. He'd just bust through it. "Matt!" I groaned. _What now? _"Matt!"

I blinked. Kristy stood in front of me. "Hello… Earth to Matt." I shook my head and smiled softly. "Yea." I stood up from the bed and rubbed my hand down my face. "What's going on?"

She smiled. "Nothing. I was just seeing if you were still with us. You kind of drifted away to some far off land."

I smiled and walked over to a mirror where a shirt was folded over the top. "Yea, Sorry. I was just thinking. That's all." I stopped and looked into the mirror. I touched the scar that was left on my chest. It was ridged. I shook my head and put the shirt on.

There was a knock on the door. Kristy opened it. Blazer walked in. "Hey. Morning." Blazer waved. I waved back. "Morning." I sat on the bed and pulled on some black boots and began to tie them. "So, what are we up to today?"

Blazer shrugged. "Well, I finally talked them into letting us go out on our own now. No more troop convoys to follow us around now." We all grinned at each other. After the battle with Clymore and his… experiments, the government wanted to make sure that no of those experiments had gotten out. The world was already in pieces. We didn't need some virus getting loose and killed the survivors of the worlds largest terrorist attack in the history of mankind.

"So… I was thinking…" Blazer started. Kristy chuckled. "How many times, do I have to tell you Mate? Don't do that. It's bad for your health. Not to mention you might endanger us all. Bloody fool."

He turned red, as Kristy picked on him. I just laughed and stood up and slapped him on his back. "What were you thinking Mate?"

He grinned. "That we could go down to the remains of Clymore's compound." I started to shake my head. "Aw come on! They cleared the place. It's not dangerous! I just wanted to look around!" I stopped and looked at Kristy. She shrugged. "And besides… maybe you could find yourself a raptor's claw left over from the explosion."

I sighed. "Fine. But only for a few hours." He let out a whoop of excitement. "I'll gather up the gang." He rushed for the door. "Make sure that everyone is armed!" I yelled to him. I ran my hand through my hair. Kristy walked over and put her arms around me.

"Nothing is going to happen. You can relax." I hugged her back. "I know. But still. That place was sick. And I don't mean that in a good way."

She laughed. "I know. But hey, Maybe you'll find a raptor that wants to be a pet."

"Hey!" I started to tickle her. We began to laugh uncontrollably, and fell onto the bed. The laughter slowed to a giggle and we stopped, staring at each other. I brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. I slowly leaned in and kissed her. She pushed into the kiss softly and smiled too. "Come on. We should get ready to go. They'll be back here bugging us in a minute."

I chuckled. "Yea. Yea." We sat up. I leaned over and took out two pistols from the bedside table drawer. I handed one to Kristy. She tucked it on her belt. I did the same with mine. Then a knock came to the door. I walked over and opened it. Blazer, Etain, Fordo, Rebecca, Kate, and Lara stood there, waiting.

"You two done making out, then we'll leave." Blazer said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. You mean like you and Kate last night, right?" I retorted. He just rolled his eyes. Kristy handed me a pouch. I opened it, and saw two more pistol clips. I hooked it to my belt as well. "Alright, then. Let's go."

(-)

I stepped into the tent. The captain of the military base, Who went by the name "Carnal" stood up from his desk. "Hey, Matthew. How was you night?" He put his hand out. I shook it and he motioned to a chair. I sat down. "It was fine, thanks."

He sat back down in his seat and looked at me. "So, I understand you guys wanna go check out Clymore's remains of his outpost eh?"

I nodded. "Yea, well… more like Blazer does, but we all made a pact to stick together, if you know what I mean."

He nodded. "Yea. So, I arranged for a chopper to take you over there. You can check it out for the day. Here…" He handed me a radio. "When your ready, just contact the chopper with this, he'll be back to get you when your ready."

I nodded. "Great. Thanks."

Carnal looked at me. "So, exactly what are you expecting to find out there?"

I shrugged. "I don't expect to find anything. Guess I just wanna look at what happened. After all…" I felt the scar through my shirt. Carnal nodded. "So, anyway, The information you gave us, about the virus and the dinosaurs and such, gave us a big opening. You helped in a big way by ridding the world of Clymore. The Government owes you a big debt."

I blushed. "Well, thanks. But I really can't take all the credit. My friends helped too. If it hadn't of been for Blazer trying to get our ride back, Denis the menace would have escaped. And Kate. She saved our asses. And that's only to name a few."

He smirked. "Alright, so the government owes all of you." He chuckled. "Anyway, we're still search the world for survivors. This is the main military base. Survivors are staying at random bases scattered around. So far, the virus hasn't been suspected of escaping. Guess the explosion succeed in killing it off."

I nodded. "I would expect so. That's what the self destruct system was built for."

Carnal nodded. "Yes. You'd be right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to get back too. I hope you enjoy your exploration." We both stood. I shook his hand again. "Thank you sir. I'm sure we will."

(-)

The small island that was once the site of Clymore's compound, was completely wreaked. Pieces of building were scattered all around it. Not even the main foundation was still intact.

The chopper landed on the burnt ground, and We climbed out. "Contact me when your ready to return!" The pilot waved. We all waved back as he took off again. I glanced around. "Alright, let's stay in at least teams of two. We have our personal walkies incase any of us finds anything. Let's meet back here in a few hours." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lara and Kristy got into a small four wheel ATV and took off. So did Fordo and Rebecca. And Blazer and Kate. I looked at Etain and smiled kindly. "Looks like it's just you and me." She nodded. "Guess so."

I looked around in all directions. "So, where'd you wanna explore this time?" I asked her. She shrugged. "How about the back of the structure?"

I nodded. "Alright. Get in. Buckle up." We both did so and I put the vehicle in gear and we zoomed off to the back of the once-upon-a-time compound. The ATVs kicked up lots of dust and dirt from the ground. But it settled back to the ground quickly. I stopped the ATV when we reached an opening in the ground. I turned off the engine and listen. It was quiet. There were no birds calling to one another anymore. The wind barely blew now days.

"Alright. Let's go explore. Got your pistol and walkie?" She nodded. "I'm 16, going on 17, Matt. I can handle it."

I smiled. "Yea, I know. I know."

We walked up to the opening and peered down inside. It was dark. Too dark to see. I went over to the ATV and took out a light stick and dropped it down. It was a moment before it hit the ground. "OK." We looked at each other. "Rope anyone?" I nodded and took the walkie off my belt. "Alright. Guys, were going to rope down a hole in the back of the once-was compound. Over."

There was static for a moment. "Copy that." came over the walkie 3 times. 3 times. 3 teams of 2. Etain dropped the rope down the hole. "It's all tied off on the ATV. YES. It's in parking brake."

I smirked. "OK. Ladies first." I waved down at the hole. She chuckled and tied the rope to herself and then dropped down into the hole, way too fast for my taste. There was a thump after a moment. "You OK?" I yelled down. "Yeah. I'm fine. Rope's clear."

I sighed and began to pull the rope up. Then I tied it to my waist and began to slide down the side of the hole, using my feet. After a few moments, I touched the ground. "Alright." I said, taking out a flashlight and shining it around. Etain had done the same. It looked to be, like the inside of a building. Not an underground cave. There was a door on the far side of the room. I went over to it and opened it.

It opened to a hall. We flashed our lights down it. We walked down it slowly. The walls were clean. This was obviously a hidden part of Clymore's compound. Then again… most of it had been hidden. "Look. 3 doors." Etain said as we came to the end of the hall. I scratched my head. "So… pick your poison. Door 1, 2, or 3?"

Etain looked at all three doors carefully. Then she opened door number one. I followed her into a large room. In the middle of it was a… chair? We stood there, staring at it for a moment. On the far wall, there was a console. I went over to it and looked at it. At least 3 dozen switched and buttons covered it as well as a small screen.

I took out the walkie. "Hey, guys… Etain and I found something interesting, you might want to check it out."


	32. Chapter 32

"_Gee, Bones. You couldn't have brought the big one?" - Seeley Booth, Bones, Season 3, Episode 3_

**CHAPTER THIRTYTWO**

"Well… should one of us sit in it?"

We stood around the chair in the center of the room. I shook my head. "I wouldn't if I were you." I said. Rebecca walked over to the console and looked at it. "What's the big deal? It's a chair. You sit in it." Blazer sat down in the chair. I closed my eyes. "Blazer, get out of the chair."

"Why?"

"Because. You don't know what it could do."

"Do you?"

"No."

Suddenly there was a loud whirling sound all around the room. We all looked at Rebecca. "Oops?" She said, flatly. Suddenly steel blast doors slammed down on the only door that led out of the room. We all turned to Blazer. He scrambled out of the chair. Suddenly electrical sparked hit the ground all around us, in random spots. "Take cover!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere!"

Suddenly a blue shield raced around the room, and trapped us in a smaller cube. "What, the hell was that?!" A electrical bolt suddenly hit the chair. The force from it threw us into the blue shield.

(-)

The sky was gray. Then Red. And Blue. And Green. _What? That doesn't make any sense._ I blinked my eyes several times before sitting up. I was… _Where am I? _I looked around. A walkway. That wasn't the sky I was looking at. That was a battalion of Republic Attack Cruisers. And… Separatist Cruisers. Firing at each other. _I'm losing it. Seriously._

I stood up. Around me, air speeders flew by, in the sky lanes. I rubbed my eyes. They were still there. I shook my head. _No way. _I turned around in a circle, looking for everyone else. I heard a humming sound. I turned and fell flat on my back as a banshee flew over my head. I stared, wide eyed at it.

I was on… Coruscant. I turned around on my hands and knees and found Lara lying on the ground. I crawled over and touched her arm. "Hey. Hey Lara. Wake up!" I hissed. She didn't move. I gave her a shove. "Lara!" I hissed again. Still nothing.

_Damn it all._

I stood back up and looked around some more. I quickly found Kristy next to her. I ran over. "Kristy." I knelt down beside her. "Kristy. Wake up." I said, shaking her softly. Then I heard a voice muttering something. "Kate. Wake up. Please." I stood up and walked around the corner. Blazer stood over Kate, trying his hardest to wake Kate up.

"Her too?" I said. He jumped up and spun around. "Matt! Oh my god! You scared the crap out of me." He waved around. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "I know. I know. I see it too. I don't know what the hell is happening."

Then I heard more mumbling. I turned and ran back over to Kristy. Her eyes fluttered open. She just stared at the sky. "Where are we?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged. "Uh.. Would you believe me, if I said, Coruscant?"

Her eyes went wide. She sat up straight and pushed herself back against the wall behind her. "I don't believe it."

I chuckled softly. Lara sat up next to her. "Whoa. The next Century or something?!"

I suddenly felt uneasy. As if… CLANK. CLANK. CLANK. Suddenly Blazer and Kate came running around the corner, freaking out. "Clankers!" Blazer screamed. Suddenly a gunship fly overhead. 6 clone troopers repelled out and dropped down in front of us and engaged the battle droids in a fire fight.

"Get back." One yelled to us. A laser bolt hit one of the troopers, but the remaining 5 quickly destroyed the droids. The commander, who's armor was colored with a blue trimming turned to us. He put out his gloved hand. "Commander Daxis. 86th division Republic Clone Army. At your service." I looked at his hand. Before I could react Blazer was there. He shook the clone commander's hand with eagerness and excitement. "Commander. Right on time. Nice show you put on there with those Battle Ds."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you sir. So, are you in charge?"

Blazer glanced over at me. "Eh, none of us are in charge. We're just all friends. What exactly is going on might I ask?"

The clone troopers looked up at the sky, and the battle that was raging. "Ah, you must be from one of those outer rim planets then, eh? It's the war. The Clone Wars as some are calling it. The separatists have found a new ally apparently. Some kind of alien race. They call themselves the Covenant. They have some tough soldiers too. My platoon has only came in contact with them a few times. And every time they have put up a tough fight."

Blazer was in awe. I just stared blankly at the clone troopers, slowly processing all this into my head. _I am really on Coruscant. Talking to a real Clone Trooper. _The trooper must have noticed my stare. He cleared his throat. "So, might I ask, sirs, madams, what are your names?"

"Oh. Right. Uh, I go by Blazer. This is Kate, Matt, Kristy, Lara." Blazer pointed around. "He goes by Fordo, and She goes by Etain. And that's Rebecca."

The Clone just stared ahead. None of them moved. I cleared my throat. Suddenly the commander jerked his head around. "Concussion Shield!" He yelled. One of the other troopers quickly took out a small round device from behind his back pack and slammed it to the ground. At that moment, a large energy shield surrounded us, and a large explosive hit the shield. The ground rocked slightly, but the shield held strong.

"Awesome!" Fordo shouted. The Clones looked at him. "Right. We better get you to a safe location. Before they dispatch more droids to our present location."

(-)

The doors slid open with the slightest of a hiss. We all walked through the door way and they slid shut behind us again. And we stepped into the great hall of the Jedi Temple. We all glanced around with wonder. There were dozens of Jedi going about they're duties around us. A few Jedi walked up to us. They all bowed, except for one, small green alien in a hover chair. We all bowed as well in return.

"Welcome to Coruscant. Happy to see newcomers we are. Saddened that you have come at such a time, you did…"

Blazer bowed again. He glanced around at us. "Come on guys. It's Master Yoda." I cocked an eyebrow at him. He gritted his teeth. "Fine." He hissed quietly. The other Jedi nodded. "Yes. What are your names?" The black Jedi asked.

We all introduced ourselves. Then I smiled. "And your Master Windu. And Master Yoda."

"Hmm.. Watched Too Much HoloNet Have you? Hehehe…" Yoda said. We all smirked. "Yes. Far too much."

Another Jedi approached. He was a Twi'lek Master Windu motioned to him. "Master Vor'ki, will show you all to your quarters." Vor'ki bowed and waved to us. Windu bowed and Yoda waved goodbye, and we all went on our way.

(-)

Vor'ki led us all down a long, brightly lit hall, with large windows exactly 3 feet from each other on one wall, and doors leading to the guest rooms on the other. The Jedi stopped and turned to us. "These will be your quarters during your stay. If you need anything, please, feel free to call upon me." He smiled kindly and bowed, Then turned and walked away.

Lara walked over to the first door and looked at it. "How do I open it?! There's no door knob on it!"

I smiled and walked over and pressed a button on the wall next to it. It slid open. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh…. Kay… Thanks." She walked in and the door slid closed behind her. Suddenly a second later, there was pounding on the door. I opened it again. Lara frowned. "Er… How do I open it?" She asked again. I peeked into the room and pointed at the console. "Press this button."

She nodded. "Ah. OK. Thanks Mate!" I stood back as she suddenly pressed the button and it slid closed again. I scratched the back of my head for a moment. Fordo chuckled. "A Medieval woman, in a sci-fi world!"

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Right. Pick your rooms. I'll take the left over one."

Before I blinked, everyone had disappeared into a room of their own. I sucked in a breath. "OK." I breathed out quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

"_I bought a car. It turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" - Sam Witwicky, Transformers_

**CHAPTER THIRTYTHREE**

_A heartbeat. Just one. Maybe two. I turned around in the small space to see who else was inside the small room with me. Only problem was… It was pitch black. I couldn't see shit. I felt around and touch something. Or someone. A face. I felt around some more. A control panel. I pressed a button. The light came on. The teeth… they were huge._

I shot up into a sitting position in the bed. My heart was beating fast. I felt sweat drip into my eyes. I quickly wiped my forehead and got out of the bed and leaned against the wall. I looked at the control panel and the clock imbedded in it. 01:00 hours. I touched my head to the wall and sighed.

I opened the door and went out into the hall. From what the Jedi had told us, there was a sort of curfew during the night hours. But I never listen to rules. I walked down the short hall and entered the main room. I crossed the room, to a large door. I pressed the controls to open the door and it swung open, to reveal a turbo lift. I glanced around to see if anyone was watching. No one was. I stepped on and pressed the button and closed the door. A second later I felt it start to move. A minute later, the door opened again. The hall was dark as I stepped into it.

I stopped for a moment, to see if there was anyone around. I didn't see anyone still. I started down the hall, for a door, when a voice stopped me. "Young Man…"

I turned around. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?!" I exclaimed, quietly. He walked over to me, and his bearded face formed a smirk. "What are you doing up this late?" He asked. I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." I said. He nodded understandingly. "I see. Would you perhaps like to help me with something?"

I quickly nodded. "Sure."

He smiled and waved for me to follow him. We got back on the turbo lift and he selected a new floor. As we waited, he took out his commlink and spoke into it quietly. The lift came to a stop and we stepped off into a room and he went over to a computer. He pressed a few buttons and in the middle of the table in the center of the room a hologram appeared.

The turbo lift opened again and the gang stepped into the room. Obi-Wan nodded a greeting to them all. "I contacted them while on the lift. I thought you all could help with this."

I smiled. "Awesome."

He walked over to the center table and pointed to the hologram. "This is Tatooine. A bright, hot desert planet on the outer rim of the galaxy. I've been searching for general grievous, A commander of the droid army of the CIS." He said as we gathered around. The hologram zoomed in to a small town. "This is Mos Nublare. A small city. I have reason to believe that he has taken refuge here."

Blazer scratched his head. So did I. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi. Exactly what can we help with here?"

Obi-Wan looked at us. "Well, I was thinking, if you could come with me, to the planet, I understand you have combat experience. Correct?"

We all nodded. "Yes…"

"Great, then all I'd need you to do is to perhaps plant a tracking device on The General's ship." Another hologram appeared in place of the last one. Of A ship. A ship we all know well. Grievous's ship.

"But what does combat have to do with it?" Lara asked. "I mean, if we're just sneaking around, to plant this… device, then what does that really have to do with anything?"

He nodded at her. "Wonderful question, miss Lara." He pressed a few more buttons. A new hologram appeared again. This time it was of, "The general's body guards. Very Deadly. No doubt, they will be guarding his ship."

I grinned and looked around at all of them. They all nodded. I looked at Obi-Wan. "We're in." Obi-Wan Smiled.

(-)

The lift stopped at the hanger level. We all followed Obi-Wan out into the large landing bay. It was covered with ships. Mainly Jedi Star fighters. "I'm going to put you all through a training course, as we have no passenger ships to use at the moment."

He walked over to a computer and pressed some keys. Then he walked over and stopped at a stripped out star fighter. "Who's up first?" He asked. Over then next few hours, he took us, one by one, through a quick tutorial of how to pilot, land, take off, and fight, using the star fighter.

Finally it was my turn. I climbed into the cockpit. He pointed at a restraining belt. "Put that around you and click it." I did so. He pointed at the control panel. "It's fairly simple." He said, "That is your control stick, your throttle, weapons, S-folds, landing engagers." He pointed and explained how to operate it all.

"Now. I shall put you into a holographic representation of a real life situation." He went to the console again and pressed a few buttons. "Each of you, please find a fighter and get situated as I have showed you, please."

I quickly got into a black Jedi star fighter and buckled up. "Computer, activate simulation space battle 457."

An electronic female voice replied, "Space battle 457 activated, in 10. 9. 8..." Obi-Wan stepped onto a turbo lift, which took him to an observation point. I glanced around. Kristy was in the fighter next to me, and Rebecca was on the other side of me as well, with Fordo next to her. Blazer, Kate, Lara, and Etain were on the other side of the hanger. As we looked out of our cockpit views, the hanger walls suddenly changed. The other parked fighters disappeared. "Whoa!" We were suddenly in outer space. About one hundred yards away from our ships was a large space station. "Uh… that ain't no moon." I muttered after I put on my headset. I heard everyone chuckle over the comm. The computer screen flashed. A new objective had been posted: **ENGAGE ENEMY FIGHTERS.**

"Uh… where exactly are these…" Blazer started.

"Enemy fighters, two-o-clock!" Kristy yelled. "Alright. Let's do this! Blazer, take your squadron around, we'll flank em." I said. The enemy fighter were a mix of vulture droids, tri-fighter, and some, "Bombers! Ten-o-clock!" Etain screamed. I heard Lara chuckle. "Roger that E, I'm on 'em." Rebecca said. I shook my head. "Negative on that Rebecca. Stay with us." Suddenly our four fighters were swept up in a cloud of about hundred droid fighters. I switched on my targeting computer: **TRI-FIGHTER - **

"Ah, bloody hell!" I steered my fighter around and got the tri in my view port. I sucked in my breath. "I have you now." I said, imitating Darth Vader. I fired my laser cannons. Suddenly there was an explosion. I flew right through the destroyed fighter and let out a whoop.

Suddenly my targeting computer beeped again. **Vulture Droid (x3) - **

"Son of a bitch. I've got 3 VDs on my ass."

"Copy. I'm moving to an interception course." I heard Fordo say. I heard a whistle. I look to my left. My co-pilot droid was saying something. I looked at the screen: **SUGGEST EVASIVE MANUOVERING.**

"Copy that R7. Go for it."

Suddenly An alert box popped up on the screen: **WARNING! MISSILES INCOMING!**

I groaned. "Your kidding right?!" Suddenly the ship took a dive and went into a spin. I felt a slight explosion behind the ship. I glanced back. The missiles had missed. I let out another whoop. "Nice job R7."

"Damn!" I heard Kristy yell. "What was that? I didn't copy." I said.

"I said Damn! They're swarming my ass!"

I jerked the control stick back and reversed the throttle. R7 let out a series of beeps. I ignored the computer and simply replied. "We're going to help her."

More beeps. "No arguing!" I jammed the throttle forward again and shoved the control stick forward too. The ship lunged forward, though I knew it was only a simulation. I picked up Kristy's ship on my computer. "There you are." I flipped through the targets. "Ah hell." I open fired, ignoring the targeting computer. "Hey, K, you might wanna do a little dodging right about… now." I watch as Kristy rolled her fighter to the right, and then the left with perfect timing. The blasts I fired destroyed the fighters on her tail.

I heard her clap. "Bravo Matt!"

"YEAAAAHH!" Blazer screamed over the comm. I saw a huge explosion come from the space station. "Blazer quit fooling around!"

"Not fooling around."

"Yea, he's not." Kate said. "In fact, you all might wanna get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because… if you don't, you'll get blown up!"

I hit the throttle as high as it would go. I saw Kristy and Fordo fly by me. Suddenly I heard a huge rumble. I looked back. The space station had exploded into nothing but particles.

Suddenly, the hanger reappeared. Obi-Wan walked out of the turbo lift. "Wonderful job My friends." He said. "I think your all learned what you need to know. Shall I meet you all here tomorrow morning?" He asked. We all got out and nodded. "Sure will." He bowed. We returned it.


	34. Chapter 34

"_What is the point in ducking when your being shot at?" - Zack Addy, Bones, Season 2_

**CHAPTER THIRTYFOUR**

The next morning, I entered the Jedi hanger, and the place was buzzing with activity. I looked around and found Kristy and the gang. "Hey." Fordo said. I nodded. "Morning."

"You seen Obi-Wan?"

"Yea."

"Where?"

"Right behind you."

They all turned as Obi-Wan approached. He nodded with a smile. "Are you all ready to get going? We have a long mission ahead of us. We would have left last night, but I had to convince the Counsel to let me take you with me. And I'm sure you were all too tired to fly." He said, smirking.

I nodded. "Yea. So, what did it take to get them to allow you to let us come?" I asked. He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just had to make them see the bright side of it."

I nodded again. "Oh. Alright. Well, I'm ready if you all are ready." I said. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Let's go then." Obi-Wan took us to a group of star fighters. "OK. They're all the same, so pick one and get in. They've been checked out by our crews. Coordinates have been inputted into your systems that will take you to the hyper drive rings."

I climbed into a star fighter and buckled up and switched the engines on. The droid to my left and whistled. I looked at the computer. **HELLO. I AM T9-H7. YOUR CO-PILOT DROID.** "Ah. Nice to meet you too T9. Hope your ready for a trip."

T9 whistled again. **YES. I ALSO LIKE TO GET INTO LOT'S OF TROUBLE. **I smirked. "Good. We'll get along great together then!" I chuckled. I watched as Kristy and Rebecca's ships lifted up and they took off. "Time to go then." I shut off the grounding switches and pulled the ship up into the air. I squirmed around in the seat, freaking out. I saw Kate blast by me. Then Blazer. And Etain. Lara. "Blast. They're gonna beat me to the punch!"

T9 made an amused beep. I rolled my eyes and put on my headset. I increased the throttle and the ship zoomed out of the planet's atmosphere and into space, where dozens upon dozens of hyper drive rings sat, waiting to be used. "Alright. Here we go." I guided the ship up to one and positioned it carefully and then locked it into place. The computer flashed. **HYPERDRIVE RING LOCKED AND ENGAGED. PLEASE ENTER COORDINATES.**

"Uh… Master Kenobi… It wants coordinates." I said. T9 Beeped. **TAKEN CARE OF. **"Oh. Never mind." I said. I flipped the switch that controls the hyper drive launch. The stars froze suddenly, and then flashed by. "WWWWHHHHOOOAAAA!"

(-)

I brought the ship out of hyper space. The stars slowed to stop around me, and everyone else's ship followed me. In front of us, was two large cruisers. "Hey, does anyone else see the Confederation Battleship?" I asked. "Copy. I do. Looks like we've got trouble." I heard Kristy say. "Hold steady my friends…" I heard Obi-Wan say softly. Suddenly the computer screen flashed. "Ah… I got fighters on an intercept course with us. They think we're here to help the RAS."

"Alright. Stay together best as you can and engage. Otherwise, we won't be leaving this sector of space alive. I'll cont-" He was cut off with static. "Ah hell."

"Master Kenobi, do you read?"

"That's a negative."

"Shit."

"That's right."

"I'm not picking up anyone else."

I flipped switches between channels on the comm. "Negative. Kristy, I can't get anyone. How about you?"

I looked over at his ship. I saw her shake her head. "Nope. I'm cut off as well."

I nodded, mainly to myself, unless she happened to see it. "Alright. Stay with me. We're going in. Keep an eye on the others if you get a chance."

"Copy. Engaging fighters."

I pushed the control stick forward and ran right into the cloud of Droid fighters. I flipped the fighter and went into a spiral as I flew through them. I held my breath and flipped the ship around behind them and open fired. I shot two wings off and made on explode. A whistle from T9 made me look to my right. "Blast."

"What's the matter?"

"Blazer's being a hotshot again. He ducked his fighter into the hanger bay of the RAS."

I heard Kristy mutter something about "A bloody Idiot" and smirked. I flipped on my targeting computer and flew up behind a Vulture droid. I watched as it popped it's head and looked back. I heard a faint "Uh-oh."

I fired my cannons and watched it explode. "Yippy Ki Ya!" I yelled as I flew through the remains of it. Suddenly there was a jolt. T9 let out a whoop. **ONE TRI-FIGHTER ON YOUR SIX.**

"Alright. Let's do this!"

I pulled the ship straight up. The computer flashed and beeped several times. _Missiles. _"Here we go." I flew straight into a crowd of Vulture droids and felt a dozen explosions behind me as I maneuvered around them.

"How do you like me now!?" I yelled. I pulled the stick around and flipped around and came up right in they droid's face and blew it up.

I then heard static come through the comm. "Do-Re-M-In-Assist-"

"Uh… you get that K?"

"Copy. Sounded like Blazer."

"That's what I thought."

My ship rumbled. I glanced back to see a vulture droid launching about 6 missiles at once. "Bloody lovely." I reversed the throttle and dove straight down. T9 Whistled. **THE MISSILES ARE LOCKED ON. MUST ENGAGE THEM.**

"Fine. I'd prefer a fair fight to all this dodging." I pulled the ship back up and spun it around. I was going to play chicken with some missiles. _What am I doing? _Suddenly the missiles exploded before they got to me. _Shit. _"Buzz droids!" I said, trying to pulled the ship up for they could latch on. It was too late. The little droids scrambled around on my ship's wings and began to rip the hull open and rip wires out. One walked up to T9. "I closed my eyes thinking. What did they do in the movies? I heard a loud pitched whistle and I opened my eyes. T9 was gone.

My cockpit was fogging up. "Looks like I'm dead. I've lost all systems. Do you read?"

Kristy's voice came through clearly. "Yea, I read you."

I looked around, trying to see through the fogged glass. Suddenly another voice came through the comm. "Alright. Communications are back. How are we doing?" Obi-Wan said. I shook my head. "Not good Obi-Wan. Buzz Droids."

"Oh. Nasty scraps of metal aren't they? What systems do you have?"

"We're using it."

"Alright. Try and pilot your ship into the Republic Assault Ship's Hanger. We can handle this."

"Alright."

I pulled up on the control stick and moved the ship toward the RAS. "Oh boy…"

"This is RAS Blackout. Do you read? The hanger is open for 30 seconds Jedi. Hurry."

"Oh. Um… I'm not a Jed-"

"Hurry up!"

I tried the throttle. No good. It wouldn't budge. "Alright. Alright." Suddenly the hanger blast doors began to shut. "Sorry. Droid fighters com- Ahhhh!" There was an explosion over the comm. "Crap. I'm not going to make it."

Suddenly the ship jolted forward. I looked back. "Kristy what are you doing?!"

"Giving you some help."

"Your going to get us both killed."

"Shut up and fly!"

I turned back and steered the ship. The doors on the hanger were almost fully shut. _A little more… come on…_

Another jolt. I bounced through. I looked back. Kristy dodged through as well, just as the doors shut. I jolted up in my seat as the ship slammed down into the floor of the hanger.


	35. Chapter 35

_"Yippi-kay-ay, motherfu - " - John McClane, Live Free Or Die Hard_

**CHAPTER THIRTYFIVE**

The ship had barely stopped sliding across the floor when I leaped out of it. Alarms were blaring all over the place. I ran over to Kristy's ship as she got out. "You OK?"

"Yea."

"Great. Come on." I took her hand and we ran out of the hanger. Clone troopers ran by. "Sir. Ma'am. Can I help you?" A commander asked. We nodded. "Need to find the Captain. Fast."

"This way. Follow me." He turned and we all ran down the corridor and got onto a turbo lift. A hundred and some floors later, We stepped out into a long brightly lit corridor. We followed the commander in a large room, with windows all around and two levels. Blazer stood looking out at the space battle. "Hey!" I hissed at him. "Why did you drop in here?"

He shook his head. "Buzz droids got my ship."

"Oh. Me too. I'm sure we'll find a way to help a-" Suddenly the RAS shook. "Warning! Separatist droids have infiltrated the cruiser. All security personnel is to report to station 5."

Clone troopers took off running. A man walked over. "You must be the Jedi. Come with me."

I shook my head. "No. No. Wait. We're not Jedi. We're with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Are you good with a blaster?"

"Sure, I guess, but-" He took out three blasters and handed us each one. "Good. Follow me."

He took off before we could argue. "Hey! Wait a moment!" I took off after him, and Kristy and Blazer followed me. "You can-" Obi-Wan stepped up to The Captain, followed by Kate, Etain, Fordo, Lara and Rebecca. "Ah. There you are. Your Under Attack Captain."

"Yes. I know. Your Troops and I were going to go help with that situation."

Suddenly there was an explosion and the lights flickered off. Durasteel flew everywhere. We all caught ourselves on the walls. "Oh great."

"That's it. I'm calling in backup. The RAS Prosecutor isn't far from us." The captain took off back to the bridge. Obi-Wan waved to us. "Come on. We've got to go help the Clones."

(-)

Kate peeked around the corner. I stood with the rest of the group. She walked back over. "Six big ones and about Twenty of the littler ones." I almost laughed. "I think she means Six Super Battle Droids and Twenty Battle Droids."

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes at her. Obi-Wan smiled. "Not a problem. Watch and learn." He suddenly stepped out into view of the droids. They all turned to him. "Freeze Jedi." A mechanical voice said. There was a _verrrrrm_, then a _clack clunk_, _swoosh_, then clattering of metal. He waved at us. We stepped out and found the droids in a heap on the ground. "Awesome." Fordo muttered as we followed Obi-Wan down the hall.

(-)

It was a simple star fighter. Nothing to it. Except for _it _was an alien robot. A killer alien robot. It went by the name of Gauntlet. And in the form of the Republic ARC-170, Gauntlet sat, quietly, watching as The Jedi and the group of Teenagers walked into the landing bay.

It was almost time. Gauntlet was waiting until his brothers of Predacons gave him the signal. Yes. Then he would show these humans what real technology was. Suddenly the transmission hit his receiver.

(-)

"Stay close." Obi-Wan said, as he took out his commlink. "Yes. Captain. We're leaving. The intruders have been dealt with." He put his commlink back and smiled. "Alright. On with the mission." We started to follow him to a Gunship. But something made him stop.

"Something wrong Obi-Wan?" Etain asked. He shook his head. But before he could respond, a nearby ARC-170 Clone fighter suddenly made a loud high pitch whistle. We all turned to look at it. The S-folds had suddenly extended up. "Who the…" Suddenly the wings folded all the way back and the entire ship suddenly transformed into an 14-foot robot.

Before anyone could say a word, the robot's arm transformed into a large cannon. "Crap." I said, flatly. Suddenly we were all thrown to the side as Obi-Wan pushed his hand toward us and leaped out of the way. He came up with his saber and the Robot took out another gun and open fired.

Obi-Wan's Saber was a blue blur as it moved, deflecting the heavy blasts back at the robot. But the robot was as fast as he was big. He ducked and rolled, all the while firing at Obi-Wan. "Get to the star fighters! Get to Tatooine! I'll meet you there!"

Clone troopers suddenly pored in behind us and open fired at the robot. I turned and ran for Obi-Wan's fighter and got in. Everyone ran over to me. "Are we really leaving him?" Kate asked. "Yes. Get to your fighter."

Kristy looked at me. I looked at her. After a moment she nodded and went to her ship with everyone else. The droid whistled. "Hey, R4. We're getting out of here right now!"

I closed the cockpit hatch and started the engines. I lifted the ship into the air and shoved the throttle to full. It shot out of the hanger and into space. Everyone followed me.

(-)

Gauntlet fired his cannons at the Jedi. He was becoming a pain. Then the Teenagers decided to make a run for it. _Not today. _Gauntlet quickly transformed back into the ARC-170 Clone fighter form and launched himself after the Teenagers. They could not get away. They were the key to the portal.

(-)

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Blazer exclaimed over the comm. I almost laughed. "That was an Alien Robot. We call them Transformers. Some of them call themselves Autobots, where others consider themselves Decepticons. That, must have been a Decepticon."

Blazer just let out a nervous laugh. "Then what the hell did it want with us?" Kristy asked. Suddenly the computer flashed and beeped. I looked at it. "I don't know, but whatever the reason, it's really eager to chat."

I looked back and saw the ARC-170 Clone fighter shoot out of the hanger and aim it's self at us. Then a strange sound came through the comm. "What was that?"

"Wasn't me." Lara said. "Great."

"Is it trying to contact us?"

Suddenly there was a voice. "Pull over."

"What?!" Kate exclaimed. "The stupid piece of scrap metal wants us to pull over?! This isn't a highway!"

I smirked to myself and started tapping a toon. "Life is a highway. I wanna ride it all night long-"

"Shut it! Now it not the time for Rascal Flatts!" Rebecca muttered.

"Right."

"Pull over."

"Make me you stupid scrap pile reject!"

"Aw, come on. Play nice Blazer."

A blast of blue energy shot by my fighter. "Stop." said an electronic voice. "No!"

Suddenly My ship rattled and the engines suddenly just switched off. "Ah, hell!" I flicked the engine switch multiple times. After the 6th time of flicking it, the engines sputtered to life. Another blast of blue energy sailed by. I jammed the control stick to the left and rolled over and flipped around. "Bring it!"

The robot ship fired it's blasters. I did the same. Our blasts hit each other in a direct hit and I rolled the ship out of the way as the robot ship past by. "Let's get out of here!"


	36. Chapter 36

"_Bumblebee, quit lubricating on the human!" - Optimus Prime to Bumblebee, Transformers_

**CHAPTER THIRTYSIX**

I set the ship down in the landing bay and got out. A Sullustan walked up to me as everyone landed beside me. "You can park here!" it screeched at me. I attempted to walk by him. He sidestepped in front of me. "I said move your ships!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You mind moving please? We have an Alien Robot after us, and we're to meet up with Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have no time for this." He shook his head. "I'll move, when you move!"

Suddenly someone shoved the Sullustan. "Move it! Before you find my foot up your ass!" I smirked as Kristy shoved him to the side. Suddenly there was an explosion and dirt went flying overhead. "Uh.. Guys. That robot dude is back!" Fordo yelled. As the dust cleared a tall robotic form stood over us on the roof wall of the landing bay. "Don't move, Humans!"

I looked at Kristy. "I think, that's Robot for, you better run like hell."

She nodded and waved at the others to join us. I raised the blaster that the captain had handed me at the robot. "Go." I hissed, letting off a few blasts. We all took off scrambling for the exit, knocking the Sullustan to the ground in the process. I stopped and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and through the exit as an energy blast hit the ground where he had been.

He began to spin around, muttering "Oh dear force. Oh dear force." I smacked his face. "Wake up!" He stopped spinning and looked me square in the face. "Fine. You keep your ships parked. Free parking in fact!" He took off running. I shrugged and smiled at the group. "Looks like we don't have to move!"

Suddenly Kristy leaped, knocking us both to the ground. Everyone else ducked as an energy blast hit the wall next to where I was standing. I blinked, staring up at Kristy. She blinked and stood up. "That was a close one."

"You have no idea." I said, standing up too. "Run!" I screamed as the robot scrambled out of the landing bay, and into the middle of our small crowd. The rumble from it's footsteps knocked me to the ground again. Everyone ducked to the side. I stomped toward me as I flipped over onto my back and crawled backward. It slammed it's fists down on either side of me.

"Are you one of the humans who came through the portal?!"

"No. Are you one of those Decepticon punks?!"

"ARE YOU ONE OF THE HUMANS WHO CAME THROUGH THE PORTAL?"! It screamed the question at me. "Sure! Why not?!" I shouted. "Where is the portal?!"

"Up your Decepticon ass!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet and taking off running through the dirt streets and markets of the small city.

"NO!" I heard it scream. "That's Predacon to you, fleshy!"

I glanced behind me. It was still chasing me. Suddenly there was a clank. "HEY!" I stopped. So did Gauntlet. We both turned to Kristy. "Pick on someone your own size!" She screamed.

Gauntlet chuckled in his mechanical voice. "You have a big mouth you little human!" He raised his foot to stomp on her. I whistled at my loudest. "Hey! Metal head!" He stopped before he put his foot down. He looked at me. I shook my head. "You do that, and I'll make sure you end up in a scrap pile." He thought for a moment, then stepped back.

Then I laughed. "If your supposed to be a bad guy, your doing a really poor job of it."

Before he could react, we all took off running past him, into a cantina. Everyone stopped and looked up at us as we ran in. Fordo cleared his throat. Everyone went back to what the were doing. We walked over to the bar. The bartender smirked at us. "What'll it be?"

I laid my head on the bar. "How about some Vodka?"

"Some what?" He asked, confused. "Eh, what ever is hot right now."

"Alright." He turned away to prepare the drinks. Everyone sat down beside me. The bartender turned back and set our drinks in front of us. "Tough day eh?" He asked. I looked up at the drink. "Yea."

I pulled the drink over toward me and examined it. It looked like… like vomit. "Rancor shit is in season I guess." I whispered to Kristy. I slowly pushed the drink aside. Everyone glanced at theirs, but didn't touch it. "Now what?" Blazer asked. A tall man in armor walked into the cantina and scanned the crowds. He was wearing armor, like that of Jango Fetts, except for it was black.

And his gaze stopped on us. He slowly walked over and took a seat next to me. I glanced over at Kristy on my other side. She shrugged. "Jaru Juice please." The man said, taking off his helmet and placing it on the bar. He glanced at me. I stared at Kristy, hoping he wasn't someone after us, like all the rest. "Hey, kid." I heard the deep voice say, quietly. I slowly turned to him. "What can I do you for mate?"

"You can do exactly what I say." He said. I blinked, trying to keep a straight face. "It's going to go just like this. We're all going to get up, walk out of here after I down my Jaru juice. Then your going to come with me, to see a very important man."

I suddenly decided that that shit of a drink sounded good. I grabbed it and sucked down a gulp. It was… sour. I made a face but then quickly covered it up with my hand. I coughed and sucked down another gulp. I quickly finished the drink. I turned to the bounty hunter. "OK. That sounds like a great deal. But now, here's the problem I see with that. We can all get up, after you have your little drink, and we can leave. Cept for you see… We're going to go our way, and your going to go tell your very important man, that we outwitted you."

I turned to Kristy. "You gonna drink that?"

She shook her head. I took it and gulped it down. The bounty hunter had begun to chuckle. "You sure do have a mouth on you. You see, it's going to be done my way, or your friends won't leave here alive. And I think, I'll take care of your girlfriend first."

I shook my head and started to chuckle myself. Suddenly I took the empty glass and smashed it over his head and smashed his face down into the bar table. Then I shoved him backwards, causing him to fall out of his stool on onto his back. Everyone leaped to their feet. I mean everyone. The Bartender stopped, staring at me.

I smiled at him, and took out a coin and flicked it to him. "Keep the change."

"B-"

I grabbed the bounty hunter and pulled him to his feet and pointed the sharp piece of glass at his eye. "Maybe you'd like to apologize to her?"

He looked over at Kristy, who stood, waiting. Then he looked at me and the piece of glass. "Alright. Alright!" He put his hands in the air, in an attempt to surrender. "So? Say it!" I said, touching his skin with the glass. He looked over at Kristy. "I… I'm really sorry… for this."

Suddenly he bashed his fist into the side of my head. I stumbled over. Kristy grabbed me to prevent me from falling over. Blazer rushed over and tackled the bounty hunter. I shook my head. "You alright? Your bleeding…" Kristy touched the side of my head. "I'm fine. Just got slapped… really, really hard." There was a crash behind me. I turned to see Blazer, Fordo, and the bounty hunter, all in a tangled mess on the floor.

Then there was a soft sound, as if something was charging up. I looked over at the bar tender, who pointed an automatic blaster rifle at us. "Get out of my cantina." He said, his voice trembling. "Hey! Don't push any buttons! What did you do?!" We turned to Blazer and Fordo. The bounty hunter was on his feet. He had pressed some sort of button on his wrist.

"Looks like I'll see you later!" He turned and ducked out of the cantina. At that moment, the ground shook. Multiple times. I looked at Kristy. "I do believe the man asked us to leave…"

She nodded. "Let's go. Come on."


	37. Chapter 37

"_You wanna piece of me, huh?!" - Jazz_

"_No, I want two!" - Megatron, Transformers_

**CHAPTER THIRTYSEVEN**

We rushed out of the cantina as the ground shook some more. "What in god's name…"

"There is no god, of any kind!" I muttered out loud. We all looked up past the cantina roof. "That is not good."

"Gee, you think?"

A large transport ship was only a few yards away from the cantina's back entrance. And troopers were being deployed from it. "Come on." I led us into an alleyway. We raced through the small areas, in between buildings. "When is Obi-Wan coming?" Etain asked.

"I don't know." Kate muttered. "Come on guys. Keep up." Kristy said. Suddenly a voice shouted out. "There! I see them!"

"Freeze!"

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Same thing!"

I heard blaster fire behind us. Suddenly Rebecca tripped. And Kate followed her. Then Fordo. I grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her up. Kristy, Lara, and Blazer ducked off to the side of a building. "Go. Get to cover." I yelled, helping Etain and Fordo up. We quickly ducked behind a small out door shop stand.

"Alright. Everyone get your blasters out!"

Suddenly there was an explosion in between the building and shop stand. Dust and dirt flew everywhere. "Alright. Now what?!" Blazer shouted. "Uh…" I heard something behind me. I spun around in a crouch to find the same bounty hunter. He held his blaster at me head. I gave Etain and Fordo a shove, and knocked them to the ground and tackled him. We slammed into the wall behind him as another explosion rocked the ground.

Then he slammed his helmeted face into mine. I stumbled backwards. He walked over and dragged me up and shoved me against the wall, one hand around my throat. "Look kid. I get paid to kill people for a living. How ever, your one that I have to bring back alive. So stop. Or I might not get paid but half…"

I couldn't breath. I grabbed at his hand and arm. He was much too strong. "Do you surrender?" I tried to shake my head yes, but his grip was so strong I couldn't move. Another explosion, only a few feet away from Kristy, Blazer and Lara. _Kristy. _"Ah!" The hunter dropped to the ground. I sucked in air and coughed. "You alright?"

I continued to gasp in air. "Yea. I've been better." I coughed. Suddenly she turned and fired her blaster, killing a trooper. I smirked at her. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. Let's get out of here." She waved at Blazer and Lara. Fordo, Etain and Rebecca ran over too. We turned and ran down yet another alleyway. Blaster fire opened behind us.

(-)

"Is anyone else getting sick of this whole routine? First, we show up, and all hell breaks out!"

"Shut up Kate!"

We ducked around a narrow corner as a rocket exploded behind us. Chunks of dirt, rock, and Durasteel rained down on us. "Keep going!"

"Get some jet troopers in here!" A voice yelled. I groaned. "Go." I urged my friends on. "Run!" We came to a two way ally.

"Left."

"Right."

"Down."

Suddenly I was on my face a rocket exploded, destroying the wall in front of us. "I got an Idea."

Troops ran in behind us. I heard a humming above us. Jet troopers. "Let's go straight!" I help Lara and Fordo to their feet. Kristy pulled on Rebecca and Etain, trying to get them to move faster.

Suddenly a dark, breathing voice yelled out. "Do not kill them. I want them alive."

"Hey, that sounded like…"

"…Darth Vader."

"But it's only the clone wars."

"We're obviously in a stranger time zone. We have Predacons after us, as well as I saw a Banshee when we first arrived on Coruscant."

"Would you both shut up and run!"

The ground shook under our feet. I looked up. "Predacon! Damn!"

A large robotic foot slammed down. Kristy grabbed Etain before it hit her and rolled out of the way. "Going somewhere, fleshy?!"

"Yea! Away from your scrap pile behind!" Etain screamed. Gauntlet laughed as he took out a shock cannon. I looked back at the troopers running up behind us. I looked forward at Kristy and Etain. They were too far ahead. I wasn't going to be able to get to them. Not before that Predacon destroyed them.

He pointed his cannon at the two. I went wide eyed. _No…_

I rushed forward. Blazer looked at me. "No, Matt!"

"Kristy!" I shouted. There was a flash of blue, then a shockwave, which exploded as Gauntlet fired his cannons. The blast hit next to Kristy and Etain. The shockwave threw me on my back. I forced my self to sit up. But at the same time, I just wanted to lay down and die.

I looked around. Things were happening, but I couldn't hear anything. I looked over at where Kristy and Etain had been. They were laying on the ground, unmoving. I felt my lips move, but I still couldn't hear anything as I cried out, standing up, staring at Kristy's unmoving body. _NO…no. no…_

I started to run, forcing my legs to move, ignoring Blazer, Rebecca, Lara, Fordo. _She can't die. Not now. _I dropped down beside her. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly. I heard a slight whoosh. I felt it too. The wind. Then my own voice, muttering. "No. No. No. No." Over and over.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Son…"

I shook my head. It was all I could do. "Son. You need to come with me. Now, son." I slowly laid Kristy's body down on the ground. I felt the tear roll down my face. "No." I breathed.

"What?"

I slowly stood. "No." I repeated.

"Son, listen to me. Your in great danger."

"You have no idea."

I turned around to see a trooper. I looked at him, my face showing anger, sadness, and emptiness among other emotions. Suddenly the man began to choke. He grabbed at his throat. "Pl… Plea… Don….Don't." he gasped.

I didn't respond. What was happening? _He should die, like the rest of them. Yea… _Suddenly the trooper's neck snapped. He dropped to the ground. He was dead. I could feel it. I felt another tear roll down my face as I turned back to Kristy's body.

I dropped down to my knees, and again, cradled her in my arms. I touched her face, softly brushing her hair away. I closed my eyes. "Matt…" _What…_I opened my eyes. Kristy opened her eyes too. "Kristy." I smiled through my tears. "Your… your alive!"

She smiled back. "Of course I am."

I pulled her up into a hug. I laughed softly.

There was a mechanical throat clearing. We looked up. Gauntlet looked down at us. "Perhaps, now, you will show me where the portal is located at."


	38. Chapter 38

_Rain, Wind, Fire, Earth… Some Elements that just shouldn't be screwed with._

**CHAPTER THIRTYEIGHT**

"If you think that I'm going to show you jackshit, your mistaken, Predacon!" Gauntlet shifted on his feet. "If you don't… I shall make what you just saw, into a reality."

I blinked, and looked over at Kristy. "What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. The Predacon laughed. "You fleshy, are so clueless." He leaped up and took a seat on a rooftop. "That was a shock cannon I used. It put you and your friends into a "Dream Sequence." to which, it made your worst fear, a false reality. I can now make that into a true reality, if you wish…"

He took out another cannon and pointed it at Kristy. "Whoa! OK. Alright. Slow down you piece of scrap pile. Let's talk about this." _Talk about this? What the hell? _Gauntlet just laughed again. He seemed to like to do that. "There is nothing to talk about. You take me to the portal, or your girlfriend gets to play dead again. For real."

I looked over at Kristy. Then I turned back to Gauntlet. "Fine."

(-)

We walked. Through the sand dunes. It seemed as if it would never end. Kristy walked up beside me, and glanced back at the Predacon. "Exactly, where are we going?" She asked. I shrugged. "I really have no idea." I replied. She made a face. "Do you have some sort of plan I don't know about?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're walking."

"I can see that. Don't get all Smartass on me Matt. Tell me what the fuck is going on." I looked at her. "I don't know what's going on. I'm trying to keep you alive, and the only way I can see to do that, is to walk."

I saw that she was considering this in her mind. "Alright, fine, but he's going to get suspicious sooner or later." She said. I nodded. "Yea… what's your point?"

"My point is, that we need a plan."

"What plan is going to stop an 18 foot alien robot?"

"I don't know. Why don't you help me out here and think!"

Blazer walked up on the other side of me. "Hey, exactly where are we going?" He asked. I groaned. "You too?"

"Me too what?"

"Hey, hey, don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm j-"

"HEY! WHERE ARE WE GOING? WHERE IS THE PORTAL?!"

We heard a humming and a whirling of gears being moved. We all turned to look at Gauntlet, who was pointing his cannons at us. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed. I shook my head and glanced at Kristy. I shrugged again. "I got nothing." She sighed. "If you will not take me to the portal, she must die!" He said, aiming the cannon at her. "HEY!" I yelled at him. "You shoot her, and you lose everything." He looked at me. "What?" He asked. "What?" I heard blazer and everyone else mutter. Only Kristy was silent. "Then I shall destroy you!" He pointed the cannons at me and fired. "No!" I heard. Suddenly Everyone scattered. Kristy's hand shot out as she yelled. A bright blue beam shot out and hit Gauntlet square in the face. He flew backwards. Kristy closed her hand, breathing heavily and looked, wide eyed at it.

"Whoa."

She looked at me. "What the hell was that?" She asked. I shrugged, yet again. Blazer suddenly cracked up laughing. We turned to him. "What's so bloody funny?" She asked. He shook his head and waved. "He's just so…. Pissed off now!" He said, suddenly not laughing.

We looked toward The Predacon. "Now perhaps you see how powerful the portal is…" He took out a missile launcher and fired off a few. "Move!"

I rushed over to Kristy and pulled her down as a missile exploded near us. "Hey… guys! Where's Lara?!"

We stood up as another missile screamed overhead. "What do you mean where is she?!"

"I'm over here!" She cried. We looked around. There was no sign of her. "Where?!" Kristy asked. "Here!" And indeed, there was someone there. But only the shoe prints in the sand showed this. We all just stared in awe. Blazer was grinning from ear to ear. "Awesome."

But another explosion brought us out of our stare. "Take cover!"

I rolled my eyes. "Rebecca! There is no place to take cover." I heard a scream from a missile. I looked up and saw one coming at me. I brought my hands up as a display of defense. But after a moment, I looked up. The missile was stopped in mid-air. I blinked. _Hmm… _I rolled my finger around in a circle, testing an idea.

Sure enough. The missile turned around. I moved my hands as if I was straightening it out to be level. Then I made a flinging motion. The missile soared. And hit Gauntlet in the chest. "AH!"

"Holy shit!"

"Matt!"

Gauntlet glared at me and fired off a round of energy. Etain touched my shoulder in an attempt to get me out of the way. Instead, we both fell to the ground. I looked up and saw the energy blast. I closed my eyes. I heard the blast hit the ground. I opened my eyes. I was still alive. I rolled over and stood up. Etain wiped her forehead of sweat. "Did I…"

I nodded quickly. "You did."

She stood there, shocked. Some how, she caused the blast to go through us. Gauntlet rushed toward us. I stood up held out my hand. But he kept coming. Fordo rushed over. "Please! Stop! We don't know where the portal is!"

The Predacon ignored him and continued to rush us. Fordo shook his head. "STOP!" He waved his hand out at the transformer. Suddenly a blue bolt shot out. Gauntlet was thrown backwards. "Holy shit."

"Your telling me."

"Everyone run. Now."

We all turned and began to run. The twin suns were going down quickly. A little too quickly for normal. "What the hell is going on?" I muttered. We raced through the dunes. But the dunes slowly turned to a cavern. I finally stopped. "Hold up guys. We've been running for a little while now. Let's take a break."

We all stopped and sat down on the ground. I rested my head on the cavern wall. "Well, I think we've lost that loser transformer." Fordo said. We all chuckled. I smiled and looked around at all of my friends. Rebecca glanced at me. "What are you so happy about?"

I shrugged. "I was just thinking."

Kristy smiled. "About what?"

"How this all happened."

She nodded. "We've all been through hell." She chuckled. "And Tatooine."

I laughed.

"This is amazing."

We looked at Kate. "What is?"

She waved her hands around. "I was just thinking about this dark cavern that we could hide in. Isn't it amazing that we happened to come across this one?"

I glanced around. I exchanged looks with Kristy. "Yea… Yea sure is."

Suddenly there was a bright blue light and a loud crackle. We all looked at Fordo. "This is awesome!" He said, making electrical sparks and bolts with his hand. Then there was a scream. I looked over at Etain, who had went right through the rock wall. Fordo began to laugh at her.

(-)

I blinked my eyes open. The two bright suns caused my eyes to form tears as I sat up and yawned. I looked around, rubbing my eyes. _Wait a moment…_I stood up. The cavern was gone. Now we were out in the desert again. But the strangest thing about it was, the Large land speeder that sat nearby.

I looked around. Everyone else was still sleeping. I slowly began to walk over to the speeder. It was completely quiet. Not even the wind was blowing. I touched the hood of the speeder. It was smooth. The coloring was black, with green trimming. The two turbo engines were in the back. It looked like it would seat all of us.

"Whoa." I looked over at Blazer, who stood, staring. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, walking over. I shrugged. "I found it right here."

Suddenly the engines slid down to the sides of the speeder. "Wha-"

With that the entire vehicle transformed into another robot. It knelt down and brought it's face close to me and Blazer. "Are you the Teenagers who came through the portal?" It asked, softly. I looked over at Blazer. "Uh, yea."

"My name is Saberforce. I am part of a group from a planet called Cybertron. I am here, looking for the portal. If I don't find it before Gauntlet and the Predacons, then your planet will be lost."

I blinked. "I am also here to protect you humans from the Predacons, as you are the only ones who can help me and my people stop the Predacons and protect your planet. Have you discovered your powers yet?"

"Po- P- Powers?" I stuttered. I was speechless. Blazer chuckled and slapped my back. "Yea. You know. Fordo and his electric bolts. Kristy's water beams, Lara and her chameleon powers, Etain and her ability of being able to go through anything or anyone…"

I waved my hands. "Alright. Alright. Calm down. Fine. I get it. So your telling me, when we came into this world, we also received powers?"

Then it hit me.

_A blue shield raced around the room, and trapped us in a smaller cube. A electrical bolt suddenly hit the chair. The force from it threw us into the blue shield._

_The Sky. The Battle in the sky. I opened my eyes. It was the first thing I saw. But the first thing I felt… It was like a charge._

I looked up at Saberforce. "So, exactly where is this portal? Because We've already been attacked by this Gauntlet guy, and he really wants to know it's location. He's even tried to kill us, to prove his point."

"That, is what I need your help with. I don't have the location of the portal. But we have an idea of where it might be. I was told of a large fortress among these sand hills. Someone by the name of "Hutt." is all I know."

Blazer looked at him. "Hmmm, the only Hutt I know around these parts is…"

I nodded. "Yea. Jabba. Jabba the Hutt."


	39. Chapter 39

"_If your reading this…"_

**CHAPTER THIRTYNINE**

The palace in which Jabba the Hutt resided in was located in the northern part of the dune sea. "So, exactly what is our plan?" Kristy asked. Blazer shrugged. "I don't know, ask Matt or that transformer."

She sighed. "Your so bloody helpful…" She muttered under her breath. She walked over to Matt and Saberforce. "So, what's the plan?" She asked. Saberforce looked at Matt. He shrugged. "From what Saberforce could recon, the Portal is located outside, just a half a kilometer away from Jabba's Palace. But, he thinks we've got a problem of Predacons."

Kristy nodded. "Not to mention, if Any of Jabba's guards spot us or any… Robots nearby, that'll be even more trouble." They all nodded. "Now, I guess, we'll just wait till tonight, and then go to it. We'll be harder to spot then."

(-)

The Sandcrawler moved across the desert, at a steady pace, toward Jabba the Hutt's palace. As it neared, two Gamorrean guards ran over, waving their hands. The Jawa in the cockpit of the crawler just stared blankly at the two Gamorrean guards.

The Predacon who went by Phantom Walker had been waiting for this. Now all he would need is the rest of his Predacon team to enter the Portal and destroy all the Fleshy.

The Sandcrawler quickly changed. The Robot that was standing in the crawlers place was almost 30 feet tall. The Gamorrean guards let out a cry of terror and turned to run. They didn't make it even 3 feet.

(-)

The land speeder quickly changed at the sound of an explosion near Jabba's palace. Saberforce looked down at the Predacon who was causing chaos just for the fun of it. "Matthew! Kristy! Everyone! We have trouble!"

I jumped out of my deep sleep as the mechanical voice screamed out. I stood up and looked down at Jabba's Palace. It was on fire. But the thing that was seriously out of place was the 30 foot alien robot. "No, no, no!" I yelled. Everyone else was up and standing beside me, watching as Saberforce ran toward the Predacon robot.

I touched Kristy's shoulder. "Come on! We have to help!" I said, taking off running. I heard everyone else take off after me. But then Blazer sped past me. I slowed to a jog, staring after him. _So that's his power…_I shook my head and continued to run. "Look out!"

I dropped to the ground, beside Kristy and Etain leaped onto of us as the two robots slammed down on top of us, and then rolled away, pushing and shoving and punching each other. Etain stood up, and we followed, rushing to the entrance of Jabba's palace. We were greeted by 4 Gamorrean guards. Fordo put his hand out and four bolts of electricity hit them. They fell immediately. Then, an ARC-170 Clone fighter flew in out of nowhere and suddenly Gauntlet transformed and leaped into the battle of the two bots.

"We've got to do something!" Lara yelled. Kristy nodded. "Let me try something." She stepped out into the open and put her hands into the air. Two blue beams of water shot up into the air. She was completely absorbed in what she was doing. Her eyes turned pure blue. She rotated her hands back and forth. The two water beams began to twist around each other.

Then they both bounced out of the sky and slammed into the ground, spinning around like a tornado. _A Water spout. On land. _Something pulled my eyes away from the scene she was making. A Weequay with a rocket launcher. He pointed it at Kristy. I raced forward and shoved my arm out, throwing him backwards. But he launched the rocket at the same time.

I held my hand up, freezing it in place. I quickly rotated it toward The hills and then let it go. "AHHH!" I turned to see Rebecca freaking out. At her feet sat a pile of bones. "Oh, that's just bloody wonderful!"

A smaller land speeder drove up and quickly transformed, and ran over to the Portal. But before it could reach it, Kristy's water spout slammed into it, and sucked it into it's spinning water typhoon. "Fordo!" Kristy yelled, her eyes turning dark blue. "Let's give this guy a shock he'll never forget!"

Fordo grinned. "You got it!" He held up his hands and let more then 4 dozen electric bolts into the Water spout. There was a loud, sharp mechanical scream. Then mechanical parts began to fly out, landing in random places. "Move!" I heard. I turned and saw Blazer and Lara running from the entrance of the palace. Saberforce slammed into it, and was knocked silly. He looked over at me. "Matt! Get you and your friends into the Portal! I will destroy it once your through!"

I just stood there, suddenly frozen. "Matt! Go!" He yelled as Phantom Walker tackled him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I ran over to Kristy. "Come on. We have to go!"

She closed her hands into fists and the water spouts slowly dissolved. He eyes turned back to normal. "Let's go then!" She said. I waved at the rest of the gang. We ran over. Rebecca went over and activated the console and ran over to join us.

Gauntlet saw this. He let out a roar and fired off a halo of missiles. "Come on!" I yelled at the machine. The blue shield raced around us in a complete circle. The missiles drew closer. "Uh.. Those missiles are getting pretty-" The bolt of lightning slammed into the chair. We all flew back into the shield as the missiles hit.

(-)

_Wake up. Matt. Wake up! _I opened my eyes. Thunder rumbled overhead. It was dark. Nighttime. I stood up. I was standing inside a large crater. I looked around. Everything was… it was all gone. Destroyed. I fell back to the ground from shock.

(-)

The small hovering droid watched the Teenagers as they woke up. The oldest one, appeared to be unable to deal with the loss of his planet. He just sat there in complete shock. The one, female, was attempting to comfort him. What sickness. He should just destroy them now. Why make them suffer?

But he couldn't. Not now. He should report it to the Sith Masters. He turned to go, giving one last glance at the humans. The Male was still sitting there, a blank face, unmoving. This made the droid's emotion sensors warm. He turned and floated away.


	40. Chapter 40

"_So, not a good idea…"_

**CHAPTER FORTY**

I sat on the ground. It started to rain, going from a small mist to a steady rain, then a downpour. I just sat there, staring straight ahead. Nothing mattered anymore. It was all gone. The buildings. The vehicles. The ground. The plants. Life. _But it doesn't have to be. _I felt Kristy hug me softly.

"They got through." I murmured. "We failed them. All of them."

Kristy shook her head. "No. No We didn't. We're still here. We're still alive. We can right the wrongs. We can find who did this. We can stop them from hurting anymore worlds."

Blazer ran over. I looked up at him. "What now?" I asked, unable to take anymore bad news. "Someone's coming." He said. Kristy shook her head. "How do you know that?"

He pointed to his ears. "I have super human senses. I can not only run faster, but I can see farther, hear more, jump higher. Heck, I can see in the dark probably better then you guys can. It's like daytime right now!"

I glared at him and stood up. "Can you see this, then?!" He gasped and put his hands to his throat. "Matt!" Kristy yelled. "Matt stop!" I glanced up at the top of the crater behind Blazer. A figure had appeared. I released Blazer from my mind's grip. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

I walked past him, making for the figure. "Who are you?" I yelled up to it. The figure remained unmoving. "I asked you a question!" I screamed. I held up my hand and the figure was pulled to me.

I grabbed it by it's throat and ripped the hood off. The being waiting, wasn't a being at all, but a monster. I dropped it and it let out a massive scream, and vanished before my eyes as I fell backwards, scrambling to get away. Kristy and Fordo ran over, and dropped down beside me, looked around. "What happened?" Kristy asked.

"Ah… Ah.. The uh…" All I could do was point at where the demon had been. "Does anyone else hear that?" Blazer asked. We all stopped moving to listen. A giggle. From a little child. A small girl. We all backed up to each other, meeting in the middle of the crater as the giggles got louder.

(-)

"Great." Blazer kept mumbling. "Now we're in our own little horror movie."

"Could be worse." I said. "How so?" Kate asked. I shrugged. "Well, we could be walking zombies right now, unable to think for ourselves, with only one thought on our minds. Flesh."

Blazer just rolled his eyes. "Well, you might want to keep your eyes open Matt," Kate said, "Because, you know that those monsters are real."

"Look who's talking."

We stepped onto a hill and looked out at the once-upon-a-time Cities that were now piles of dust. The roads were torn up, most buildings were completely wreaked, except for a few, which were only halfway standing. Vehicles were piled all around, with even a half of 747 in the middle of a building. In the distance, a building, with about 24 stories to it, seemed to be still standing.

"Come on. Let's try and make for that commercial building."

(-)

The hovering droid moved into the building, through the ventilations and dropped down into the grand room of the Sith counsel. He moved over to the master of them all. "Lord Archion. I have acquired sighting of the human teenagers. What are you wishes, my lord?"

Darth Archion, with his face covered with his Sith mask, didn't move. "You will organize a few dozen platoons and bring them to me. Alive."

The droid bobbed up and down, as if bowing. "As you wish, my lord." The droid turned and quickly left the building to round up the troopers.

Archion looked around at his fellow Sith lords. Another older Sith lord spoke. "The Revelations grow closer."

"Yes," Commented another, "But do the children know their part yet?"

Archion sat, listening to the conversation that was taking place in front of him. They were all naive. The children were needed more then they all knew.

(-)

"Hot, and tired…"

I looked over at Kate. "Would you quit complaining?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope. I also would love a shower…" I rolled my eyes as I walked. She wouldn't shut up. I stopped outside of a small building, with the front walls blown out.

"Wait up a moment." I said, stepping inside. It was dark, and covered in dirt, but there was equipment laying around. "What is all of this?" Lara asked, as they all followed me inside. I opened a metal locker. It was empty. Kate looked around a desk. "Computers. Junk we can't use. Let's go now, please."

"What's your rush?" Kristy asked. "Afraid of the dark?"

I laughed. "Play nice you two…"

I opened a desk drawer and flipped through the papers. _Junk. _I shrugged. "Alright, let's go then." The rain had stopped, letting the moon show it's self finally. But more clouds covered it as we stepped out into the road again, making it pitch black dark. "Hey… what happened?" I asked.

I heard a clatter. "What was that?"

"Just me! Sorry. Tripped…"

"You alright?"

"Yea. Fine. Thanks."

"Ow!"

"Who's poking me in the leg?"

"Not me."

"Would you all just-"

"What was that? Something just moved in front of me!"

"Etain, calm down, it was probably j-"

"Ahhhh!"

"Blazer would you please tell me what the hell is going!"

There was silence. I gulped. "Guys?" I asked softly. There was no answer. "Guys, cut it out! I'm in no-" Suddenly a hanging light flickered on over my head. I appeared to be in some kind of room. Suddenly there was a light down at the end of what appeared to be a hall. I looked around.

Everyone was gone. My heart began to pound. _Where am I? _I closed my eyes, hoping it was just a dream. I opened them again. Apparently it was not a dream. I took a breath and then took a step down the hall. Then another. If there was one thing I learned outta life, it was in these kind of situations, you should keep moving. No matter what.

I glanced around as I moved slowly down the hall. This all seemed to be so familiar. Like it was from a movie. _A movie. Or a game. No way! _I took off running, as fast as I could. Before I could make it 10 feet, a small figure began to form. _Shit. Shit. Shit. _It was just like the video from that game.

The figure began to look like a small girl. She wore a red dress. Her face was covered in shadows, and her black hair ran down past her shoulders. I froze. The giggle. The girl took a step forward, toward me. And she giggled. "Your important to them." I heard.

I stepped backward as she moved forward. "I can't allow them to have you."

I opened my mouth to reply. But nothing came out. _No, no, no! _"You must face your destiny!" She screamed. I bumped into something. I turned around. The wall. _Shit! _I turned around again. She was closer. Too close. "NO!" I yelped, the fear visible in my voice. "YES!" She cried. She reached out toward me. I shut my eyes tightly. _No._

"Matt! Matt, wake up! Please, Matt! Wake up!" I forced my eyes open, only to shut them again. "No…" I murmured. "I don't want to… She's going to kill me."

"Who? Matt, who?"

"The girl. Alma."

"There is no Alma here Matt. Please, open your eyes." Kristy asked. I swallowed and did as she asked. She looked down at me, he face covered with fear and relief all the same. I sat up, breathing heavily. "Come on. We have to go." She took my hand, and helped me to my feet.

Suddenly a transport flew overhead, it's bright spotlights trained on us. "Well, now is definitely a good time to move!"

We started to run, when another transport rolled overhead in front of us. Troopers dropped down in front of us. We turned around. More troopers behind us. "We're surrounded." Blazer muttered. Then a loud voice said, through a speaker phone: "Your surrounded."

I looked over at Blazer. "Bloody hell!"

Suddenly there was shouting. We turned around to face the troopers in front of us. The transport was crashing. "LOOK OUT!" The transport split into two, and the engines fell toward us. "Duck and cover guys!" I held up my hands and looked straight at the super hot engines. _Stop. Stop! NOW! _And they did. With just inches to spare. I set it down on the ground. Then I was knocked forward on my face. "Ah!" It hurt. "What the hell!" I yelled, turning around. The second transport had split in two and the engines were coming toward us as well.

I held up my hand. _Stop. _But it didn't. It kept coming. _STOP! _I stood and held up both hands. It kept coming still. "Guys! A little help?!" Kristy held up her hands and blue beams of water shot out of her hands. She began to draw a square in front of her. Fordo ran over sent in some electricity to fill in the center.

I looked at the now water electric shield and imagined my hands touching it, flat against it. _Come on…_Then the engines hit. My force field stopped it, and the electric water around it caused it to bounce away.

We all let out a sigh of relief as it crashed into the ground. As we looked around us, we saw the unspeakable. The troopers. The dozens of them had been completely killed. Puddles of blood were spread around the ground. Their skeletons lay in the blood. I shook my head and looked over at Kristy. "Alma."

(-)

We walked through the crumbled street, still trying to make for the building that was still standing. It was quiet. No one talked. Hell, no one really breathed. I looked over at Blazer. He looked like hell. I chuckled to myself. _We all probably do. _I cleared my throat. Blazer looked down at that ground. I opened my mouth. I needed to apologize to him. But nothing came out.

I sighed. Then I forced myself to speak. "Hey, Blazer." He looked up at me. "What's up?"

I looked at him and shrugged, then looked down at the ground. "I just want you to know, about what happened when got back here… I'm really sorry."

He nodded. "Yea, what was with that?" he asked. I shook my head. "I just lost it I guess."

He just nodded his head again. We continued to walk. The air was cold. Suddenly Blazer stopped. "Did you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes. "No…"

"Sounded like… wolves."

"Which way?"

"That way." He said, pointing at the building we were heading for.

"Lovely."

We walked up to the front doors. It was a tall building, which looked like it had 15 stories. It looked like a office building. "Well, let's go then…"Kristy murmured, walking up to the front doors. She opened them. I stopped her. "Let me go first. You know, in case anything tries to kill us… at least, I'll get my head taken off first." I smiled a cocky smile. She rolled her eyes. I entered the building, with her following close behind.

It was a dark lobby area, with about 2 elevators on the right wall, and the stairs and a hall leading into the building on the other wall. In between, there was a receptionist desk. I looked over at Kristy and the others. "Well, it's quiet." I said. Kristy nodded. "A little two quiet."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I say we search the place, floor by floor, then if nothing is here, we lock up tight, and we get some rest."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's expand out, but don't venture off too far, stay together." Everyone nodded and we started to look around. I stepped around the receptionist desk and flipped through some papers. One caught my eye. It had a strange logo on it. I took it out and scanned it quickly.

One line got my attention:

_This letter is addressed to the Government of all countries. We are happy to inform you, that your process of viral testing has been approved._

I looked around. "Hey Kristy. Looks like we were both right. The government was into some kind of dangerous shit." I handed her the paper. She looked it over and then chuckled. "I told you so." She folded up the paper and put it in her pant pocket.

"Guys!" Blazer hissed quietly. I looked at him. "What is it? Why are you whispering?" I hissed back. He blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, then shook his head. "Something is coming from down the hall. And it's moving fast."

I snapped my fingers and waved to everyone. Suddenly Kate let out a scream. Then walls around us changed instantly, with blood and fire around us. Blazer raced around the corner. Suddenly the wall crashed open behind me, and a large beast leaped to it's feet. It snarled at the hole in the wall as Blazer stepped through it. It suddenly leaped at him. He pulled his fist back and punched it.

It flew backwards, and hit one of the elevator doors, leaving a large dent. Blazer looked at us. "Get up stairs. I've got this bitch." He stomped toward it. Kate ran in, screaming for Blazer. I caught her as she tried to go help him. Blood still drained down the walls and off the ceiling. "Calm down!" I yelled, hauling her to the stairwell door. Kristy rushed through it and held it open as Kate continued to scream for Blazer.

We rushed up the stairwell, as quickly as possible. "Kate, you have to calm down."

Suddenly there was a growl from above. We looked up and saw another one of those beasts. It snarled. "We're so screwed."


	41. Chapter 41

"_Bring the rain." - Various Characters, Transformers_

**CHAPTER FORTYONE**

The beast snarled again. We looked at each other. Suddenly Blazer barreled through the door and leaped up past us and tackled the beast. We backed up as it fell down onto the stairs in front of us. Blazer looked down at us. Suddenly he turned. "What?" Suddenly he was lifted up into the air and then he was dangling over the edge of the railing at the top. "R- Ru- RUN!" He gasped.

I let Kate go, out of pure shock. "Blazer! Don't move!" I yelled, not realizing the smartass joke I made. I rushed up the stairs and saw a tall man, his face was covered by a mask. A Sith Mask. I had a flash. From a game. Knights of the old Republic. Darth Revan ware something like that. I quickly turned around and yelled down to Kristy. "Run! Now. Get them out of he-" At that moment I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly a power shot of water flew up toward the Sith. He raised his hand and it stopped in mid-air and turned back toward Kristy. She rolled off to the side. I closed my eyes, trying to think. But the lack of air wasn't helping. I forced myself to try and look into the Sith's mind. I kept my eyes shut. _Where are you? _I asked my mind. Suddenly a sharp and vulgar image flashed through my mind. I felt my eyes open, but all I was the child. He was being tortured.

Suddenly I heard a rumble. I started to see black dots in my eye sight. I couldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly the stairwell caved in, taking the Sith with it. I felt the invisible hold on my throat release. I sucked in air.

_I told you they can't have you._

(-)

We rushed out of the building. "Go!" Blazer said. We came out to the street. "Where?" I asked. "There is no where to run!"

"Sure there is!"

"Not from her there isn't!"

Suddenly there was a loud snapping of Metal. We all turned around to look at the building. The main steel beams that were holding the building up, had begun to bend. "Holy crap."

"Come on, run!" Kate yelled. We all turned as the building began to drop onto it's side, on top of us. "Go, go, go!" I glanced back. It was right on top of us. I turned and held up my hands, trying to hold it off. Kristy stopped and looked at me. "Matt!"

I shook my head, my hands shaking. "GO!" I yelled. She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you!" I closed my eyes. "Look, I'm so not going to argue with you."

She smiled. "Good. I win then." She held up her hands, putting one hand halfway over the other, and a powerful beam of water shot out. She moved her hands, and the beam, around the building. She had tied the beam of water around the building. She stepped out from under the building. "Now push!" She yelled. She started to retract the water, as if she was pulling on rope. I pushed my hands up, forcing the invisible hold on the building to go higher. And so did the building. It rose up, from Kristy's water rope and my force field. We set the 15 story building on it's side, away from us. I released the force field. Suddenly I felt drained of all my energy. I dropped to the ground. Kristy walked over and sat down beside me.

We looked over at the building. "Well… you don't see that everyday." She said, laughing. I laughed as well. "No. No you don't."

Everyone ran over. The dropped down beside us. Blazer patted us on the back. "Awesome job!" he said, in awe. I laughed at his face. He looked like he'd just been given his own clone armor. "Gee, Blazer, what's the matter? Didn't think we were as cool as you were?" We all laughed.

(-)

The droid hovered through the door and bobbed up and down. "Lord Archion. I have terrible news."

The Sith lord looked up, through his Sith Mask. "What is it, droid?"

If droids could feel fear, the sound of the Sith's voice would have made the droid's electrical circuits fry. "Lord Malak has perished. A result of the test subject, I'm afraid."

Darth Archion stared blankly at the droid. "Very Well. Lead them to the command center. Have troops on standby. I will deal with the teenagers myself."

The droid bobbed up and down again. "As you wish, my lord." The droid then turned and floated out of the room.

(-)

"_She afraid of you. All of you. She knows what you are capable of. So do they." I blinked. I was in a field. It was a flat field. Nothing was around me, but field as far as my eyes could see. "You were born for this you know…To defeat them, and save her. All of you were. You are all part of this. With out any of you, nothing could be done. She would destroy them. And you for that matter. The planet would cease to exists."_

_I blinked again. The girl - Alma stepped out of the shadows. Her face was still dark and unseen. She lifted her head up. Her lips moved. "Help me. Don't let them hurt me." She cried. I blinked a third time. "Don't let them hurt me." She cried again. I opened my mouth. "What can I do?" I asked._

"_Stop them. All of them." She turned her head left, and then right. "It's dark." Suddenly she let out a sharp scream._

My eyes shot open. I blinked several times. I was alive. I looked over at Kristy. She was asleep. I sat up. So was everyone else. A voice still whispered. _"Don't let them hurt me."_


	42. Chapter 42

_The last people standing, when the earth goes to hell, will be those, Who took a stand._

**CHAPTER FORTYTWO**

We had been walking for a few hours. The air was cool. Not too hot, not too cold. "Are we there yet?" Etain ask. I shook my head. "Nope."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. We're just walking."

"Well, how is that working for us?"

"Not too well, I guess."

I coughed. It suddenly felt a little colder. "Do you guys feel that?" I asked. Blazer nodded. "Yea. It just got a little colder."

As we walked, over the rocky ground, the environment suddenly changed around us. I looked at Kate. "Could you please, not do that?"

She looked at me. "I'm not doing anything. My mind is blank right now. I'm too cold to think."

I suddenly stopped at her words. Kristy looked at me. "What is it?" she asked. I shook my head. "If she didn't do it… then we're not alone."

I looked around. We now stood in a basement like area. Piping ran along the walls and the ceiling. Yellow lighting was lined up down the walls. "Keep your eyes and ears open." I muttered. We started to walk down the long hall. It soon opened into a large room, filled with extremely large generators.

We ducked down behind some large crates, and peered out. It was extremely empty. Where were all the workers? These machines don't just run by themselves. Suddenly a flash ran through my mind.

_A Sith lord. Multiple platoons of Troopers. The building in lockdown. "He's here."_

"Aw shit."

"What?"

"The Sith. Troopers. It's a trap."

"So, what's our next move?"

Blazer smiled at Kristy and I. "We spring the trap."

"Let's go."

We quickly moved from behind the boxes. "Come on. By the generators." We raced up a flight of metal stairs. _"You must get to the lab…"_

I stopped at a computer console. "I need a map."

"What are we looking for?"

"A Laboratory."

Kristy ran over to another Console. "Hang tight." I mutter to myself, pressing button after button. Suddenly there was a yell. I looked up and saw 4 Troopers. "Freeze!" They raised their rifles. _Shit. _I closed my eyes, preparing for the bullets. And they came. But they stopped at the invisible force field. I opened my eyes. The bullets were bouncing off of air. I felt a drop of sweat fall off my forehead.

Suddenly something popped up on the computer. "I got it!" I yelled. Kristy ran over as I scanned it. "Alright. We're in the generator room. We need to go down this hall over here and then make a few left turns."

She nodded. "Alright. Simple enough."

"Yes. Quite simple."

We all turned to look at a tall man, with a black and silver cape, and a Sith Mask. "But sadly, it ends here."

I glanced over at Kristy, and then Blazer, who was pumping his hands into fists. "Easy Blazer." I murmured. The Sith nodded. "Yes. Easy Blazer. You were no match for my last Sith soldier."

"What do you want?" Kristy asked. He slowly raised his hand to his mask and took it off. My eyes went to the size of silver dollars. "No…"

_He's going to kill you. All of you. But not before he uses your powers. Before he takes your powers._

Clymore smiled. Kristy just stared blankly and leaned in toward me. "I thought you killed him."

He smiled. "Yes. He tried to kill me. But after he threw me out the window, I managed to crawl to the portal." He smoothed out his hair. "It wasn't the first time." He took a few stepped toward us. I stepped in front of Kristy and everyone. He continued to smile. "But the thing that I found to be strange, was that I'd never come across these powers, that you and your friends have."

He held up a hand and waved. Suddenly we were surrounded by troopers. "Leave them out of this. You want to pick a fight, it's with me." I said. Clymore shook his head. "I can't do that. Your all part of this. I need all of your powers in order to complete the chrono-legacy."

I blinked. "The what?"

He shook his head. "Your so naïve, you teenagers. You don't understand the power that you all hold. You could join me. Help me conquer the galaxy." He held out a hand, in a dramatic gesture. Now I smirked. "Frankly, you're a disgrace to the Sith, as well as any bad guy in the entire galaxy."

He sighed. "Don't make me kill you."

I shrugged and looked over at Kristy. "Bring the rain." I said. Clymore just glared. At the same time, Kristy fired off a few power blasts of water, knocking down troopers. Fordo began to fire off electric bolts. I closed my eyes and created a force field around each of us. "Come on. The fields only last so long in my mind." I said. "We have to find that lab." We took off down the hall, as bullets bounced off the force fields on each of us.

"My young friends! Don't be stupid!" I heard Clymore scream. _Run! Your almost there! But he's still coming. Watch out for the traps. _"Down!" Blazer yelled. We all ducked as a deadly blue laser flew overhead, in fact, right where our heads had been. We got back up again and started running.

"Left! Left!" We ducked around a corner. I turned and looked around the corner. "Watch this." I placed my hand flat against the air. After a moment I knocked at the air. Then I pushed on it. It wouldn't budge. "That'll hold them off for a few minutes." We took off again. "Left again!" I put up another force field around the corner. We ran through an open door. What was inside, was the most unsettling thing on the planet. _You're here. _We all heard Alma's voice whisper.


	43. Chapter 43

"_Hey! it's me." - Wolverine_

"_Prove it!" - Cyclops_

"_You're a dick." - Wolverine_

"_Okay." Cyclops, X-Men_

**CHAPTER FORTYTHREE**

The blood was all over the place. On the walls. The ceiling. The floor. The table. The table was the worst. The body of a small girl, was laying on the table, covered by a towel. "Oh, my god." Kristy murmured. We stepped into the room. _This is what they did to me. This is the kind of animals they are. The kind of animal He is. _Alma said. _But you can stop him. All of you. You can help me. _Suddenly there was a sharp scream. _He's coming!_

We all turned. Blazer slammed the door. Hard enough to embed it into the wall. "Nice job." I said. There was only one other exit. We went through it. Gunfire erupted through the door behind us. I quickly threw up a force field. "Go! Go!" We ran into the next room, which was dark.

"Lights."

Kate flipped a switch and a dim light flickered on. In front of us, was a deep pit. We peered down inside. I felt my insides turned. It was a body dump. "Jesus." Blazer breathed, trying not to. Suddenly the door in the other room exploded. Lara suddenly fell forward, into the pit. "Lara!" Kristy screamed. I shot forward, to the edge of the pit. Bullets began to fly from behind me. I reached out and grabbed Lara's hand. She hung over the edge, trying to hold on to my hand. The bullets continued to fly overhead. "Would someone kill those sons of bitches?!" I yelled.

"Oh shit!" I heard a trooper scream. Then there was only screams of pain. Blazer dropped down beside me. "She's slipping." I gasped, my arm starting to burn with pain. "I've got her." He murmured, reaching down. "You can let go mate." Blazer said. I did so. He pulled her up to the top. "We so need an exit." More troopers filled into the other room. Suddenly their skin melted off their bodies, and they fell to the ground in a heap of blood and bones.

_I will try and protect you for now. But you must stop him. _

"There's an exit. A vent." Blazer ran over and kicked the vent covering in. He waved at it. "After you, commander."

I shook my head. "Get going. I'm right behind you."

I walked over to the opening, and put up a force field. I went over to the vent as Fordo climbed in. I looked around. Everyone else was in. I climbed in as well.

(-)

"Bullets? Damn it, sergeant, I need them alive!" Clymore stomped back and forth. Sergeant Evans just stood emotionless in front of him. "Sir, these children are dangerous!" Clymore stopped suddenly. He turned swiftly and walked over to Evans. He leaned into his face. "Do you really think, I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" He screamed.

He turned and began to pace again. "Just take them alive." He hissed. Evans nodded. "Yes sir." He turned and walked out of the room.

(-)

The ventilations were small. Small and dusty. _I really dislike Ventilations. It looked cooler in the movies. _I thought to myself. Then I ran into a dead-end. "Ow! Son of a-" "Turn left Matt." Blazer said. I did so, and it was clear. I continued. "So, exactly what's the plan?" Kate asked.

"What do you mean what's the plan? We go and kill Clymore and get it done and over with."

"Oh, simple enough, except for one thing."

"What?"

"He has more powers then we do put together."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yea, oh. We'll figure something out. We always do."

Blazer kicked out another vent covering and we all climbed out. We were now inside a steaming pipe room. "Shit. We're in the same place we started."

"We are not." Etain said. "Look. A ladder."

I walked over to the ladder. "Alright. It's clear." I started to climb it. I heard the others follow. I climbed out. As I looked up. I saw a trooper. Before I could react, He smashed his boot into my face.

Everything went black.

(-)

I opened my eyes. The room was dark. Suddenly a light flashed over my head, and then a light flashed from cross the room. It was shining over Kristy's head. She blinked, staring over at me. "Kristy, are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine. B-" Suddenly Clymore appeared beside her. I tried to move. But chains held me in place. I stared at him. _He should die. A slow an- _My thoughts were cut off. _If I were you, Matthew, I'd stop while your ahead. You can't kill me this way. _I closed my eyes. "So, you've learned to get into people's heads eh?"

I opened my eyes. He smiled. "I've learned a few things, yes." He leaned into Kristy and brushed her hair out of her face. "And I've also learned that if you want something… Well. Forget that lesson. I think I'll take your girlfriend's power first."

I tried to move. I pulled at the chains. "Get your hands off of her!" I screamed. He pulled away from her. "So, you'd rather go first?" He asked, making his way over. "You better believe it." I breathed. He held his hands up in surprise. "Well, then. We'll get started."

Suddenly he held out his hand and an energy beam hit my chest. It felt like I was on fire. I let out a yelp of pain. I had no clue how I was going to get us out of this one…


	44. Chapter 44

_The saying goes, they go in, but they never come out. Well, in the case of hell, they go in, and then they try to escape. And when they do, it's up to the devil's bounty hunters to catch them._

**CHAPTER FORTYFOUR**

Five minutes had gone by. I was losing my strength. I could barely stay awake. I was so tired. Kristy didn't move. I looked at Clymore, who's eyes had turned Red. I felt my eyes start to close. _No… I can't sleep. _I shook my head. Suddenly Clymore stopped the energy beam. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream. "YES!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get a room…" I mumbled under my breath. Then he stood up. He waved at the chains holding me. They were unlocked and dropped to the ground. I fell out of the chair, unable to hold myself up. He started over to Kristy. I started to crawl toward him.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." I hissed. I grabbed Clymore by the leg. He looked down at me and shook his head. "Your already dead. You just don't feel it yet." He said. He yanked his leg free and walked over to Kristy. "Are you ready to become like your boyfriend?" He asked her. "A simple little human being, with no chance of stopping me at all."

She looked down at me and then looked up at Clymore. "Go to hell."

He laughed. "We're already there. That's why I'm doing this." He held up his hand. _No…_

"_STOP HIM!" _Alma screamed. I threw myself forward and grabbed his leg, and pulled hard, knocking him to the ground. "_Unchain her…"_

I looked up at Kristy. The chains holding her in place. _Break. Break. Come on. Break. _I felt my eyes grow heavy. Then they closed. _No…Can't… sleep. _"Matt. Come on. Wake up." _Kristy. Run._

"Get up Matt."

I opened my eyes. "No one is going anywhere!" I heard Clymore scream. I looked up. Kristy stood and faced him. "Someone has to stop you." She said. She fired a water blast. He rolled off to the side and fired of an energy blast, which hit Kristy square in the chest. She stumbled backwards. Then I could keep my eyes open any longer. I felt them close. I saw the darkness. Then it was quiet.

(-)

"_Wake up. They need you."_

Blazer opened his eyes. "A- Alma." He said. His chains fell to the ground. _"Hurry. Right, Down the hall."_

Blazer got up out of the chair and ran over to Kate, whose chains sat on the ground as well. "Come on. We have to go help."

(-)

The voice told her to walk up. It was a child's voice. Lara opened her eyes. _"They need your help. Left, Down The Hall. Hurry. _Lara looked around. Suddenly the chains holding her dropped to the ground. She stepped out. Time to go rescue her friends.

(-)

"_Wake up. They need you."_

Fordo opened his eyes. Etain was straight across from him. He tugged on the chains holding him. They suddenly dropped to the ground. He rushed over to his sister. She fell out of the chair as her chains dropped. He quickly caught her and sat her up right. "Hey, Wake up." He said. Her eyes fluttered open. "They need our help."

(-)

Kristy forced herself to get up. She turned back to Clymore. "Is that the best you got, you bloody bastard!" She held up her hands and fired a series of blasts at him. They hit him in the chest, but he didn't flinch. He had put up a force field. _Shit. He took Matt's power. _That wasn't good. _Let's hope he doesn't discover he can kill by thinking it._

Suddenly she was lifted into the air. She couldn't breathe. _I can read your mind, girl._

Suddenly she dropped to the ground. He didn't have her anymore. She looked up as Blazer leaped up and grabbed a pipe and swung, full force, into Clymore. He flew into a nearby wall. Blazer dropped down and ran over to him.

Lara and Kate ran over to Kristy.

Etain ran over and grabbed blazer's Shoulder as Clymore took a swing at him. He stumbled right through the two and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Etain asked Kristy, who pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Yea, I'm fine." She stood up. "Lets get the jackass."

Fordo rushed in and fired off a few bolts of electricity at Clymore. He quickly rolled out of the way. Blazer rushed at him and swung his fists, knocking him in the chest a few times, but Clymore ducked again and knocked Blazer backwards through Etain.

Suddenly two pistols formed in Kate's hands. She raised them and open fired on Clymore. He quickly put up a force field and threw his arm around, Knocking her backwards with an invisible shove.

Kristy rushed forward and fired off power blasts of water at him. But the force field held strong. "You can't stop me!" He bellowed. Suddenly there was screaming from Clymore's troopers down the hall. "OH SHIT!" "Ahhh!" And in fact one of the troopers went flying through the air past the room.

Then there was a whoop. "Yeaaaahhooo!" came a very familiar voice. "Thermal Detonator!" It flew into the room, and bounced a few times and came to rest beside Matt. Kristy's eyes went wide. "MATT!" She screamed, leaping forward. Etain flew forward as well and touched them both, and the explosion ran through the three of them, and then there was smoke. Blazer waved his hand through the smoke. "Guys?"

Fordo cried out. "Clymore! He's gone!"

Suddenly 4 Clone commandos ran in, DeeCee rifles high. One in Red Outlined armor pointed his rifle at Fordo. "Don't worry. We're here to help." His deep voice said. The commando in orange outlined armor raised his hand. "Secure the area, Deltas. Fixer, revive that Civilian!" He said, pointing at me as Etain and Kristy knelt beside me.

Blazer ran over to Kate and whispered something to her. Suddenly a DeeCee forced in her hands. She handed it to him. "Awesome!" He yelled. The Commando in Yellow outlined armor looked over at Blazer. "Hey! That's Republic Issued Weaponry. How'd you get that?"

Boss shook his head. "Don't worry about that. We were ordered to extract these Civilians Scorch. Let's go!"

Fixer walked over and held a bacta dispenser over me and charged it. I felt a surge of energy through my body. I stood up. "I'm ready. Let's get the hell out of here."


	45. Chapter 45

"_Here we go again…"_

**CHAPTER FORTYFIVE**

We raced through the hall. The Commandos were fast. So were the Cloned Troopers of Clymore. They rushed into our path, their armor glinting in the dim light. They raised their weapons, but never got a chance to fire them. "Give me a clear line of fire Deltas!" Sev muttered. We all crouched down behind cover as Delta squad entered a fire fight.

They fired their DC-17m Blaster Rifles, while constantly moving toward the enemy, pushing the enemy troopers back. "Come on! We're moving." Boss yelled to us. We quickly got up and rushed forward behind them.

"This so, can't get any cooler!" Blazer said, firing his DeeCee. We ran into a large room. It was a reception room. We had obviously left the underground part of the building. We moved forward, when suddenly, the skylights shattered, and 2 dozen cloned troopers dropped down. "Cover!" Scorch yelled, tossing a detonator into the crowd of enemies. It exploded, cutting them in half. Everyone ducked behind the large receptionist desk.

"We're still outnumbered!" Kristy yelled over the gunfire, as she fired a power blast, knocking a trooper down to the ground. Blazer fired off a few blasts from his DeeCee, and hit a cloned trooper in the face. "Oh, yea! Bulls eye!" Scorch said, cheering him on.

Boss was sitting under cover. _Must be talking on his comm. _I looked out at the enemies. _Die! _Suddenly they all began to cry out in pain, then fall to the ground, dead. "We're all clear, let's go." I said, climbing over the desk and making for the door. We all rushed outside. Suddenly four more Clone Commandos rushed over, and Rebecca followed them. Boss walked over and shook hands with one. "Niner, good to finally see you guys. We have to get these Civilians out of here ASAP."

The Commando boss called Niner, nodded. "Gunship is on it's way as we speak. This is a no-" Suddenly a gunship flew over head. But not a Republic Gunship. A Trandoshan gunship. "Hey!"

"We've got lizards!" Sev said. "How do you think they'd like to die?" Both Squads turned and open fired on the Trandoshans that dropped out of the gunship. They quickly dropped down to the ground, but not alive. "Alright. Secure the area Omega squad!" Niner said. Boss raised his hand. "Delta's secure the landing site for the gunship."

"You got it boss." Scorch said. Sev, Scorch, and Fixer moved to a small area where some light beacons were set up. I walked over to Boss. "Who sent you?" I asked. Boss looked over at Niner, who just shrugged. "This is a fight for the planet earth. We were dispatched here, to extract you eight humans."

I shook my head. "What for exactly? Why are we so important?" I asked. Niner walked over and put his gloved hand on my shoulder. "You guys hold the power the save this planet. You managed to destroy the portal, but in doing that, you only made things worse. This opened the portal up completely, letting all living things from all different universes, galaxies and alike to enter your world, and if they see fit, destroy it, take it, or try and save it."

Kristy looked at me. I looked at her. She looked at Niner. "How do we close the portal then?" She asked. He shook his head. "You can't. That's exactly the point. This is an all out war. The only way to stop the main war, is to kill a General Clymore. And even then, your still going to have bounties on your head. But at least your planet will be safe."

Fordo rubbed his head. "Well that's just bloody wonderful." Boss laughed. "That's exactly what I said, kid."

(-)

The gunship flew overhear and spun down to the ground, followed by another. "Our rides are here. Let's load up." Scorch and Boss waved me, Kristy, Ford, and Etain into the first gunship with the rest of Delta Squad. Lara, Rebecca, Kate, and Blazer got into the second one with Omega squad.

"Hang on." Boss said. With a slight shutter, the gunship lifted up into the air. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked. Boss looked over at me. "Republic Assault Ship Prospector. Your all going to undergo so training before you can join our squads on various missions. Order of the Republic."

Kristy raised an eye brow. "Training? What sort of training?"

Scorch spoke up. "Simple, Basic, Advanced, And Expert Combat training, all in a few days."

"Who's our trainer?"

"We are."

"Y-- You guys are going to train us?"

"Yea. Well, Pretty much everyone else turned down the job, so they asked us."

"Why'd they turn down the job?"

"Their afraid of your powers."

I took a breath as I listened. This was all so surreal. _Could this really be happening? _I asked myself. It was. The Gunship landed and the door slide back, and we dropped down into a Republic Assault Ship Hanger. I looked around, watching as A platoon of clone troopers jogged by, going to a training exercise. The mechanics working on Ships, the commanders overseeing all of it. Omega Squad walked over with Lara, Blazer, Kate and Rebecca.

"Awesome ride!" Blazer said, flashing a cheesy grin. "Come on. We have to go get you into your quarters." said Fi.

(-)

The quarters that Fi spoke of, consisted of 4 rooms, each with a bunk-bed and two storage closets. "Alright, so, how every you guys wanna split the rooms, is up to you. There are some clean clothes in the lockers. We'll see you in the morning. 0600 Sharp. Droids'll wake you up."

I glanced over at my friends. Blazer rolled his head around on his neck, to break out the kinks. Fordo and Rebecca looked like they were both ready to fall asleep right on the floor. Fi turned and walked away. I shrugged and walked into one of the rooms. I turned around and looked at everyone. "So, top bunk, or bottom?"

That night, I laid on the bottom bunk, staring at the ceiling. The room was dark, but outside, I could hear the faint noise of clones walking by, and workers rushing to their stations. I looked down at the display by the door. It read: **0245**

I sighed. Sleep was impossible. I closed my eyes. _Might as well try it anyway. _I heard Kristy roll over onto her side on the top bunk. Then it was quiet again. "Hey, Kristy." I asked softly. "Yea?" came the soft reply. "You awake?"

A soft laugh came from above me. "Yes. Why do you ask?

"Idunno." I replied. Silence. "Hey, Kristy, do you ever wonder?…"

"About what?"

I thought for a moment. "All of this. What's happening to us. Why us?" I replied. Suddenly She leaned down over the edge of the bunk and looked at me. "What's bothering you?" she asked. I gave a quick shrug. I was good at that. She sighed softly and crawled down from her top bunk and sat beside me. "Do I think about what's happening to us? Of course I do. Why is it happening to us? I don't know. But I do know, that it's probably for a good damn reason." She smiled. "We finally get to be part of something big. We're not just a bunch of kids hanging around on the internet anymore."

I chuckled. "Yea, now, we're a bunch of kids trying to save our home planet from some dude with a gay name, and a mask."

She laughed. "Yea. So, we'd best get some sleep if we intend on saving our planet from this dude with a gay name and a mask." She stood up and looked at me. "Oh, and this time, We're going to need your help when we face him again."

I nodded and smiled. "I won't let you down. I promise."

She leaned in and our lips met. For that moment, the entire world just froze. She smiled and climbed back up into her bunk.

The next morning, the lights came on. I heard a whoosh. I opened my eyes. Something, about the size of my fist, hovered in front of me. "Good Morning!" An electronic voice said. "Ahhh!" I shouted, and suddenly fell the whole 24 inches to the floor. I heard an electronic chuckled. "Matt? What in god's name are you doing?" I stood up and sneered at the small droid that hovered in front of me. "Nothing. Our wake up call just scared the shit out of me."

"Oh, my. Such language."

"Shut up."

"Oh dear."

The droid turned and flew out of the room. I shook my head and looked over at Kristy. She smirked. "Some droids, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yea, some droids."

(-)

"OK. To start out your training, I'm going to have you able to take apart a DeeCee and put it back together with your eyes closed before the hour's up." Sev said. Atin handed us each a DeeCee 17m Blaster Rifle, and then set his own on the table. "Watch as RC-3222 takes his apart."

We looked at Atin and His DeeCee as he took it apart. Within seconds it was laying on the table, in several pieces. Sev pointed at Rebecca. "Give it a try."

She looked over at her DeeCee and picked it up and examined it. I rolled my eyes. "Um, 07, might I give it a try?" I asked. He nodded. I quickly felt for a small button and the ammo clip popped out. I set it on the table. In almost a half minute I had taken it apart. Sev clapped his hands. "Bravo, boy."

I looked over at Kristy. She had hers taken apart as well. And Blazer. Atin was showing Rebecca how to take it apart personally. Over the course of an hour, we had gotten our time down to 30 seconds on taking the weapon apart and putting it back together again.

Scorch and Darman stood behind us. "Alright. This is a Demolitions training." Darman said. Scorch snuffed out a laugh. Darman looked at him. "What's so funny, Delta 62?"

Scorch shook his head. "No, Omega 36." Darman stared at him. Then he turned back at us. "62 perhaps you'd like to explain each explosive."

Scorch walked over and took out a grenade. "This is a thermal detonator. Has a 5 foot explosive radius." He set it aside and took out another. "This is an EC detonator. It's like a EMP, great for us, bad for droids. Just don't get caught in it's electrical current. Gives you quite a shock."

He tossed it to Darman, who caught it, just barely. Scorch took out another one. "This is a sonic detonator. If you toss it against the wall, it'll stick. Nice for ambushes. It's got a timer on it of about 10 - 20 seconds. 07 loves these…."

He tossed it to Darman, who just shook his head as he caught it. He took out yet another one. "Flashbug. This sucker'll blind your enemies. It's actually very stunning."

Darman held up his hand before He could toss it to him. "Let's let them try a few out, shall we?" He said. Scorch nodded. "Sure." He turned to a table and opened a small case with about 12 Thermal Detonators. They handed us each one. "Alright. Now, come over here. You see those droids? Your going to blow those guys up."

"Awesome!" Blazer hissed to himself. Darman held up a detonator. "Simple press this into an up position and toss it."

I held up my and flipped the small switch into an up position. There was a small hum. "That tells you that it's ready. And that you've got about 5 seconds to throw it before you get blow to itty bitty pieces." Scorch said, with a chuckle. I tossed it at the droids. The grenade bounced and then rolled to the droid's feet. "Uh-oh." It said.

Suddenly it exploded, leaving a large black scorched mark on the wall and ground. "He's going to feel that in the morning!" Scorch laughed.

Boss looked around at each and every one of us. "I'm going to train you in close combat. This way, when it comes down to it, you'll be able to knock you enemy to the ground and kill him with one finger with out breaking a sweat."

I snickered. "Finally. Something I can get into!"

Boss nodded. "Would you like to go first, Matthew?" Everyone looked at me. Kristy and Blazer smirked. "Yea, Matt. Show him what you got." Fordo laughed. I stepped forward. "Alright." I said, with a strong willed face, though my stomach was turning inside out.

Boss nodded again and handed me a small vibro-blade. "Attack me."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. But Trandoshans are. Attack me. Give me your best."

I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to visualize the attack. Oh, this was a bad idea. "Alright." I opened my eyes and simple charged him. Boss sidestepped, turned, and caught me by the throat and knocked me flat on my back.

"Ooh…" I moaned in pain. Boss laughed and held his hand out. I took it and got to my feet. "That was a nice try. But like all stupid enemies, they all try that one. Try something a little different. Surprise me."

I shook my head. "That's going to be difficult. I can't fool your kind, Delta 38." He chuckled. "Come on, just try." he replied. I sighed. "Alright." I said again. I started to circle him and he did the same. Suddenly I dove forward. He jumped up, and I rolled behind him. I sprang up to my feet and raised the vibro-blade. But he was way faster, and grabbed my arm and tripped me to the ground.

"Wonderful. You almost got me." **Almost. **He pressed that word with humor in his voice. He helped me to my feet again. "So, who's next?"

Kristy raised her hand, then quickly pointed to Blazer and raised his hand for him. She obviously wasn't in the mood for a back ache. "Ah, my good Vod. Give me your best."

Blazer stepped in front of him, and just ran at Boss, who simple tripped him. We all laughed, but then a glance from Boss made us shut up. He helped Blazer up. "Try again. And really try your best."

Blazer nodded. They took their positions and Blazer raced toward Boss, who sidestepped. But Blazer took this to his advantage, spun around and kicked Boss in the back of his armor, and sent him flying forward.

Boss stood up and chuckled. He walked over and shook Blazer's hand. "Now, that was a surprise." He looked over at the rest of us. "So, who's next?"

(-)

We all stood in a row, next to each other. Boss and Niner stood next to each other, with the rest of their squads huddled in a bunch, waiting, like the rest of us. "Well, ladies and Gents. This is it. You've made it this far. You've past all our normal tests. Now. You will take one final training course. If you can't pass this, then you have no chance of defeating General Clymore." Boss said.

"So, is this like a super huge training course?" Fordo asked. Niner nodded. "That's correct. You will test all of the skills that have been taught to you in the past few days. If you manage to survive, then we will proceed with attempting to take General Clymore into custody."

"Now, your equipped with a comm unit, a DeeCee Fifteen S side arm, and a vibro-blade. This should be all you need to make it through this test, next to your powers."

"Is everyone ready?" Boss asked. We all nodded. "Ready."

Niner turned to Fi. "Start it up." They both turned back to us. "Good luck. We'll be on the observation deck."

The Commandos left the room. "Custody?" Kristy asked. I shrugged. "If I get my hands on him, there won't be anything left to take into custody." Suddenly the entire room expanded in front of our eyes. After a second, the entire bare room had been transformed into a small village like environment. Static filled my right ear, where the comm link had been hooked up. "Alright. Can you all hear me?" Niner asked. We all confirmed this. "Alright. Wonderful start. Now, your main objective is to infiltrate the village, and eliminate the main leader of the group." A small thumb size screen extended out of the comm link and appeared in front of my right eye. A picture of a Human man appeared on it. "Your objectives will be listed here. You may proceed when you are all ready."

I looked over at Kristy and the rest. I couldn't help but give off a cocky grin. "Let's rock and roll."

We started off, racing forward, toward the entrance of the village.

Two Twi'lek guards leaned against the wall of the village, chatting away. They never saw her coming. Lara walked up and quickly knocked the first one out. The second looked around confused. She punched him out as well and waved us over. We rushed in through the front gates. More guards looked in our direction and open fired. I quickly threw up a force field around each of us and Kristy fired Power blasts of water in their direction.

A loud BAM went off. Fordo looked up at the sniper and fired off an electrical blast. Two guards rushed toward Kristy. I held my hand out and they both flew backwards into a nearby wall. "Blazer, Rebecca, Kate, Find this guy. Let's take him out!" Suddenly a rocket exploded next to Etain, but the blast went through her.

A guard rushed at Rebecca. She quickly grabbed his throat and his flesh disintegrated off of his bones. "Left, left, left!" Kate shouted, as she took out her Vibro-Blade and shoved it into a guard's chest. I whistled at Kristy. "Come on!" I yelled. She rushed forward, way too entertained by her power blasts. A rocket flew in her direction. She slide across the ground and it flew over her and exploded into a wall.

"Yea!" Fordo screamed. I raced forward, and held my hand up, throwing open a door. Two guards, armed with flame throwers raced out. I quickly sucked the flame throwers from their hands with a flick of my wrists and then threw them in opposite directions. I raced into the building. But before I could take two feet into the doorway, a large man stepped out and slammed his fist into my face. I flew backwards. He let out a roar of amusement.

I looked up and smiled as he stepped out of the building. There was a whistle. He turned. Blazer nodded to him. "What up?" Blazer knocked the man in the face. He fell to the ground. I stood up and Etain ran over. "You OK?" I nodded. "I'm great. Just a little stunned. Let's check all the buildings. He's here somewhere." Suddenly my tactical HUD over my eye beeped with an alarming tone.

I grabbed Etain and hit the ground as four rockets exploded all around us. We quickly got to our feet and we raced forward. "Check the buildings!"

"No need!"

We all turned to look up at Lara, who stood on a second story balcony, looking down. She smirked. "He fell."

"Hey… wait a moment. If he's dead, then what the hell are we still in mission mode for?"


	46. Chapter 46

"_Someone call command and ask them when I get to kill something." - Sev, Republic Commando_

**CHAPTER FORTYSIX**

There was a rumble. We all turned to a large building. It was marked "Hanger". We all met across from the building. "I have a bad feeling about this."

I shook my head. "Hold tight Blazer." As I said that, the wall collapsed and a large walker stomped out. "Son of a bitch!"

The walker suddenly flipped forward and transformed in a 10 foot robot. "Ah, hell, what do they call this guy?!"

I quickly enforced the force fields around all of us. The robot quickly took out a rocket launcher and fired it multiple times in random directions. "Look out!" I yelled, shoving Fordo out of the path of a rocket, only to put my self in it's path. Suddenly I felt a cold stream of water hit me in my back, and shove me forward. I shook my now wet hair and stood up and smiled at Kristy. "Very Refreshing. Thanks." I said.

She waved and fired at the robot, which took out a large machine gun and open fired. I rushed over beside Kristy as Fordo joined her too. He let out a stream of electricity onto the blasts of water. Then a shout came from over by the robot. "Keep him busy!" Blazer's voice ran out. I looked around, but didn't see him. Suddenly He appeared, Lara and Etain beside him.

I couldn't help but laugh. Lara was keeping him invisible and Etain was keeping him from being crushed as he worked on the robot's circuits. I held up my hands and tried to hold the robot in place as Kristy and Fordo continued to stream the blasts at the robot, whom continued to bombard us with Machine gun fire.

"Quick question Blazer! What the fuck is taking so long?!"

"I've almost got it! His metal skin is a thick as a battleship's hull!"

"Well, I don't care if it's as thick as a space station's hull! Shut the damn thing down!" And suddenly the robot made a warning alarm and suddenly fell forward. Blazer stood there, With a fist full of wires in his hand, smirking. "Got it."

As he said that, the entire scene dissipated into a bare room again. "Mission complete." Boss said from behind us. We all turned as both squads clapped for us.

(-)

The blast doors slide open as we walked through. A tall man turned and looked at us, and then saluted us. We saluted back. "Hello. I'm Captain Calrissian. I understand you've been tasked with saving your planet."

I nodded. "That's correct. And I plan to do so at any cost." I replied. He nodded. "Ah, I can completely understand that. But I must warn you. General Clymore is a dangerous man."

Kristy smirked. "Well, we're just as dangerous."

He nodded. "Yes, I've seen your performance records. Your almost better then Delta and Omega Squads. But I've brought you up here to show you what we have on the General." He waved for us to follow him over to a table. He activated a holo-projection of Clymore and his entire file.

"He's been into a lot of stuff. Somehow, he's released demons from hell, taken control of the Decepicons, and The Predacons. He's also managed to take control of a few Battle Droid Production Plants on multiple planets. Not to mention, he's got many more powers then all of you combined. And he's a trained Sith lord and has an entire legion of Cloned troopers at his disposal, which he controls using his mind."

We all stared at the Captain. He smiled. "That is what we have on him. We're going to have to take him down, slowly but surely. So, I've been tasked with making sure your safe and to help you save your planet."

Blazer nodded slowly. So did I. "Keep us safe? How?"

"Well, when you go on any sort of mission, you will take at least one commando, either from Omega or Delta squads, with you."

"Cool." Kristy quickly grabbed Fi by the arm. I gave her a look. Fi looked down at her and made a small smirk. "You like the armor? I just polished it this morning." I quickly cleared my throat. "Do we have any Idea, where Clymore is located at the moment?"

The Captain opened his mouth. "We have had reports of sightings all over the place. But the most recent was on Nar Shaddaa."

I looked around at my friends and the commandos. "Alright. I'd like to go investigate this then." I said. The captain nodded. "As you wish. I'll have a transport gunship ready in 30 minutes."

I nodded. "Thanks."

(-)

I walked down the corridor and waved at Scorch. He ran over. "Hey Scorch."

"Hey." He Replied. "How can I help you Vod?"

"I need to look into some equipment. For the trip."

He nodded. "Sure. The captain said you'd need some. Let's go take a look in the armory." He waved for me to follow. He took me a little ways down the corridor and then opened a sealed blast door and led me inside. He opened case after case, showing me the weapons and gear. I took out a glove that fit over half my arm. I flicked my wrist forward and a vibro-blade jolted out and then back inside.

"Can we all get one of these?" I asked. Scorch nodded. "Sure."

I opened up a small case, the size of my hand. I took out a pair of stylish metallic blue tinted glasses. I put them on. Scorch leaned over and press a small button on the corner of the frames. Suddenly the glasses came alive with data, weapons stats, and my health stats. "Holy crap." I took them off after a moment. "I have to have a pair of these, for sure!"

Scorch smirked. I looked at him. "You and your squad ready for some action?"

He smiled even bigger. "You bet we are."

I picked up an assault rifle. "Great." I loaded it with a clip and charged it up. "Then tell everyone to lock and load!" I smiled.


	47. Chapter 47

"_There's always a bigger fish." - Qui-Gon Jinn, Star Wars: Episode One: The Phantom Menace_

**CHAPTER FORTYSEVEN**

I walked down the corridor. Kristy stepped out of our room, and I quickly pulled her back into it. "What the that?!" I asked. She looked at me. "What was what?"

"Arm hugging Fi!"

"Someone is jealous."

I felt my face turn red. "So, maybe I am! Is that a bad thing?!"

"Yea. I would like some space, you know!"

I almost laughed. "Space?! Your flirting with the Commandos!"

"Yes, I am."

"And I'm going to trade rooms with Rebecca."

I looked at her, confused. "What the hell for?"

"I didn't think I'd have to say it."

"Say what?!"

"I'm done with you, Matt." She turned and started for the door. I grabbed her arm. She jerked away and fired a blast of water at me. I fell backwards into the wall. She turned and walked out the door. I quickly got to my feet. "Fine." I muttered. I rushed out the door and something hit me in the face. I stumbled backwards into the wall again. I looked in front of me, but saw nothing.

I shook my head. I was losing it badly. I started forward and suddenly something hit me again. I reflexively held up my hand and suddenly there was a groan of pain as Lara hit the wall. "Lara! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shook my head as I rushed by her.

Kristy was ahead in the corridor. "Kristy!" I yelled out. She suddenly stopped and turned around to me. "Come on, Matt. Take it like a Man. I broke up with you. Let it go." she said. I shook my head. "Not a chance." I said. She shook her head. "Fine. Have it your way." She held up her hands and fired two streams of powerful water my way. I held up my hands as well, and quickly created a force field. The streams of water slammed into the force field, which absorbed all of the water. I pushed into the blast and forced it back at Kristy.

She simply ducked and came up with something blue in her hands. She threw them at me. I ducked off to the side as they exploded on the wall, leaving scorching marks. She was firing steaming water at me. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind and started to choke me.

"La- La - Lara!" I gasped as I threw her off my back. I turned back to where Kristy had been. She was gone.

Suddenly Blazer and Ford ran up. "What in hell's name is going on?!" Blazer asked. I shook my head. "Kristy and Lara. They've gone haywire."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I only asked her to stop flirting with Fi."

"Who's flirting with me?" We turned to Omega Squad. "Kristy and Lara took off. They both just tried to turn me into a rag doll."

Darman's eyes lit up. "They're heading for the gunship!"

"Crap!"

(-)

Kristy and Lara raced down the corridor. "Turbo lift!" Kristy hissed. They both got on. It went straight down and opened up on the Hanger bay. They rushed out and made for the gunship. "We're ready!" Lara said, as they climbed on board.

"What about your friends?"

"Sleeping. Can we go now, please?!"

"Hold on then."

The pilot took the gun ship up and blasted out of the hanger.

(-)

I rushed out of the turbo lift. There was a roar of engines. I looked up as the gunship blasted out of the hanger. "Damn!"

"What?" Blazer asked, running into me. "Their gone!"

"So, get in a ship and go after them!"

I shook my head. Blazer shrugged "Something is wrong. Why would either of them do that?"

I looked after the gunship as it got further away. "I have no clue."


	48. Chapter 48

"_And now your back, from outer space. I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look on your face. I should have changed those stupid locks, I should have-" Frank, the alien pug_

"_FRANK! Please!" Agent Jay, Men In Black II_

**CHAPTER FORTYEIGHT**

"I don't want to kill them. I just need to catch them. Something is wrong with them." I said. Captain Calrissian sighed. "I can issue a DNS, Do Not Shoot. But what do you think is up with them?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I looked down at the ground. "She broke up with me. Said she needed space."

He nodded. "Sorry." I nodded. "Not your fault Captain. We just need to find out why the hell-"

The doors slid open and Fixer rushed in. "Sirs. We have a fix on the gunship. Nar Shaddaa. Refuge sector."

I looked at the Captain. "The gunship will be ready by the time you get to it. Go."

We all rushed out of the turbo lift and rushed over to the gunship. Omega squad followed us onboard. Delta squad waved to us. "We'll meet you planet side!" Boss yelled. I waved back as the gunship lifted up and shot out of the hanger.

"What's the ETA, pilot?"

The Clone pilot turned back to us. "About 30 minutes if you hang on tight." I nodded. "Do your thing." I said, grabbing hold of the hand holds. The ship began to speed up. Blazer set his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find them Matt."

I nodded. "I know, blazer. I know."

(-)

Nar Shaddaa was a buzz of activity in the refuge sector. Hundreds of refuges cuddled in the small areas and hidden cargo boxes. The gunship set down on the roof of the large building. I rushed out and checked the other gunship, which was parked on the roof as well.

The pilot was leaned forward, his neck snapped. I shook my head. "How could Kristy or Lara do this? Kristy loves the clones!" I said. Kate shrugged. Blazer didn't say anything. Fordo walked over a little ways from us. Then he started to wave. "Guys! A broken skylight!"

I looked over at Niner. "We'll go in first. You can follow us, or wait until we recon the area." He said to me. I nodded. "We'll be right behind you." He nodded and waved to his brothers, who formed up behind him. Fi nodded to me. "We'll get them back." he said. I nodded. "Yea. I know."

Omega squad repelled down through the skylight and secured the area. Then we repelled down after them. "Alright. "Let's split up. We can cover more ground that way." Niner nodded. "Alright, Fi, Atin, you go with Blazer, Etain and Kate. Darman, your with me Matt, Fordo and Rebecca." They all nodded and we took off to the east.

As we walked down the corridor, the lights began to flicker. Darman tapped on his helmet. "Sir… interference."

Niner nodded. "I copy that, Dar."

_He's controlling them. He's controlling her. You must stop him._

I suddenly felt drained of all my energy. Darman looked my way. "You OK?" He asked. I nodded. "Fine. Just tired."

Suddenly there was a radio blast. We all ducked off to the side. "God damn radio. When's the General going to get us some new equipment?" We heard a cloned trooper say. Another replied: "Hell if I know. I just do my job."

I peeked out from behind a corner. There was four troopers. One had an assault nail gun. Another had a simple H&K MP5. "Go." I said. We all came out from hiding and Darman tossed two thermal dets into the middle of the four troopers. It exploded. They never had a chance.

(-)

Blazer rushed ahead. Fi and Atin didn't like it. "Would you please not do that!" Atin asked Blazer, as nicely as he could. Blazer nodded. "Yea, sorry."

"We got the target!"

Fi and Atin leaped in front of Blazer, Etain, and Kate as cloned troopers open fired on them. Fi and Atin open fired back. "Oh Shit!" One of the troopers screamed as he was shot down. Atin rushed over and jammed his vibro-blade into the other.

"We're clear."

Atin and Fi froze for a moment, obviously listening to their comm units. "We got contact on both sides. We're meeting them on the main platform."

(-)

I followed Niner and Darman up the steps of the main platform. It was almost completely dark, except for a dim glow of red emergency lights. "They put the place in lockdown." Niner said. "They know we're here."

"That's correct."

We all looked up. Kristy walked into the room, calmly. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Kristy…"

"Shut up."

I looked over at Niner and Darman, who had their blasters aimed at her, even thought they knew the couldn't shoot her. I looked back at Kristy. Rebecca and Fordo didn't say anything. "Kristy. Listen to me. He's controlling your mind. Your not yourself!"

"No one controls me!" She shouted.

"Calm down, my young child."

We looked behind Kristy. Clymore walked up behind her, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You."

"Me." He laughed. "You sure don't make much sense, Matthew."

"Well, let me try. I'm going to kill you."

"Ah, right. Your no match for me. Not even your girl - Ex girlfriend could withstand my control." He smiled and waved at Niner and Darman. "And as for your little commando friends here, they can die too."

I looked over at Niner. "There is no DNS order on his ass."

He nodded. "Understood."

Suddenly something fast and blue zipped by and hit Clymore, who had put up a shield. Fi and Atin ran in, followed by Blazer, Etain, and Kate. "Fools!" Clymore screamed. He leaned into Kristy. "Finish them."

"My pleasure."

"Kristy. Don't do t-" Something smashed into my stomach. "Lara!" I stumbled down the stairs. "Matt! Look out!" Etain screamed. Suddenly Fi leaped in front of me as boiling water was fired at me. It hit his armor, not even making a dent. Suddenly Lara appeared and rushed at Fi, who caught her, spun her around and knocked her out.

I stood up and looked at Kristy. "Stop it." I said flatly. She shook her head. "I can't. I can't let you leave here alive."


	49. Chapter 49

"_You have the right to remain silent. If you can't afford a lawyer - which is my guess - then one will be provided for you. And it'll probably be a really crappy one, who went to law school over the internet." - Seeley Booth, Bones._

**CHAPTER FORTYNINE**

I quickly put a force field around everyone, including Kristy. "I don't - I won't hurt you Kristy. So go ahead. Do your worst!"

She made a determined, and pissed off face. She held up her hands and fired off a blast of extremely hot water. I held up my hands and stopped the water blast in midair. "Come on. You can do better then that!" I yelled. She pushed her hands forward, increasing the pressure of the water. I felt my feet start to slid back. "Blazer! Omega, You have to knock on Clymore's door!" I screamed, trying to increase the power on my force field.

"We're on it." Niner said. They all rushed past Kristy. I pushed forward, shoving the water back.

(-)

Blazer led the rush through the hall. "He went this way!" He yelled. "Duck!" It was too late. Blazer caught Clymore's fist in his face. He fell backwards onto his back. Clymore stood over him. "A foolish move on your part, friend."

Blazer watched as Clymore snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared. "How do you like your steak? Well done, I'm sure."

Blazer shook his head. "I like mine, medium rare!" He yelled, bringing up his foot, kicking Clymore in the stomach. He fell backwards and now Blazer was standing over him. The tables had quickly turned. "You underestimate my powers!"

Blazer raised his fist and brought it down. Clymore raised his hand at the same time and caught the punch.

(-)

"You were always so gullible, Matt!" Kristy yelled, over the sound of her water beams. "How do you figure?!" I yelled back. "You always thought you had my heart. But it was I, who had your heart!" Suddenly there was a surge in the pressure of her beam. I went flying backwards, into a railing, which overlooked a bottomless pit.

I felt my force field began to lose it's energy. I couldn't keep it up anymore. I had lost all of my own energy. Then the beams quit. I heard footsteps, but couldn't manage to raise my head to look.

I heard her chuckle. "You always were weak. Just like Blazer. And everyone else." she pumped her hands into fists and then punched me. Not once. Not twice. Not even three times. But four times. Then she grabbed me by my throat and lifted me to my feet. Her hands were burning hot, and I let out a scream of pain.

"How does that feel, Matt? I bet you like that don't you?" She hissed into my ear.

(-)

Blazer and Clymore were at a standoff. Neither one was stronger then the other physically. But when it came to power, Clymore had an advantage. Blazer felt the heat on his fist. But he didn't know what was happening until he felt the pain.

He couldn't get his hand out of Clymore's. He wouldn't let go. "AHHH!" Blazer twisted Clymore's hand until he heard a CRACK! Now it was Clymore's turn to scream out in pain. Blazer heard Niner run up. "You can let go now son."

(-)

"Come on, Matt. Don't you have anything else to say before I rip your head off your shoulders." I was hanging in midair, held by my throat. I didn't say anything. _Where in fuck's name are you idiots?! _I thought to myself.

"So do it!" I yelled finally. "Go ahead. Kill me! Make it as painful as possible. I want to feel it!" I screamed. I felt a tear roll down my face. She just stared at me. I made a determined face. "Come on god damn it!"

I looked down at the ground, ready for whatever she gave to me.

"Matt…"

I waited for it.

"Matt, where are we?"

I blinked and looked up at her. "They did it." I breathed. She looked at me. "Did what?"

"I'll explain later. Come on. We have to go help them!"

(-)

"I wouldn't recommend moving, if I were you." Niner said, pointing his DeeCee at Clymore's face. "I don't have to."

Suddenly an alarm began to blare. "What did you do, Di'kut?!" Fi asked, grabbing him by his throat. "Fi! Come on. Leave him. We have to leave. Listen."

An electronic voice said: "Warning… the self destruct system has been activated…"

Fi shoved Clymore back to the ground. "I'll see you in hell." He said.

I ran down the hall, only to see Omega and Everyone else pass me. "Finally. I thought you guys decided to go on a sightseeing tour."

"We have to pick up Lara." Kristy said. Fi nodded. "I'm on it." We rushed back out to the platform. Fi rushed over and picked up Lara. "Everyone get back. Our ride is here."

We all stood on the far side of the room as the wall was blown open and a gunship hovered by the edge of the new doorway. "Everyone in!"

Kristy took Fi's hand and he helped her onto the gunship and then laid Lara down inside too. Suddenly the building rumbled. "The building is coming down!" I yelled. Niner helped Etain and Rebecca into the gunship. Atin and Darman climbed up inside and Niner helped Fordo and Blazer inside. "Matt!" Niner yelled.

I rushed forward, when suddenly a large beam slammed down in front of me. I quickly climbed over it. Darman grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Gunship. Niner climbed inside with Fi and yelled at the pilot. "Go! Go!"

The pilot hit the throttle and the ship took off into the sky, as the building exploded behind us.

(-)

"Do you think he was caught in the blast?"

I shook my head. "To be honest, no. He had a plan. Otherwise, he wouldn't have waited for Blazer and Omega down the hall like he did."

The captain looked grim. "Very Well. I'll alert you if we get anymore reports. I would suggest some R&R." I nodded. "We'll try sir."

We all turned. I caught Kristy as we walked out. "Hey, You OK?" I asked. She nodded as we walked. "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

I smiled. "Understandable."

She smirked. "So, I hear I kicked your ass."

I blinked. "I don't know who gave you that information, but… yea. You kicked my ass." We laughed. As we approached the rooms, She stopped. "Matt."

I looked at her. "Yea?"

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. But…"

I looked down at the ground and cleared my throat. "So, I take it, that wasn't Clymore that put that thought in your head." I said. She smiled sadly. "Look, I'm sorry. But, I need-"

"-Space. Yea, I know." I said softly. "Look, I'll trade spaces with Lara, that way…."

She nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

I looked both ways down the hall and nodded. "Uh, sure. Yea, I'll go ahead and get my things out of the room."

I turned and walked over to the door. I could feel Kristy's stare as I walked inside. I closed the door and leaned my head against the wall.


	50. Chapter 50

"_I am - MEGATRON!" - Megatron, Transformers_

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

_I raced down the corridor. Clymore was straight ahead. Suddenly a Cloned trooper leaped out. I dropped down and slid past him. Suddenly the ground rumbled underneath my feet. I hit the wall and fell to the ground._

"Ahhh!" I hissed, sitting up. The ship rumbled again. I stood up. Rebecca was still sleeping. No surprise. She could sleep through a tornado. I opened the door and looked out in the corridor. All was quiet. I stepped out and looked up and down the corridor again, after rubbing my eyes. Still empty.

I turned and started to walk down the hall. Suddenly the lights flickered. I made a face of annoyance and continued down the corridor until I reached the captain's office. I knocked. No answer. I opened the door and peered inside. It was dark. "Captain Calrissian? You there?"

Still no answer. I frowned and went back out into the corridor. I walked down to the rooms again and knocked on Kristy and Lara's door. It opened. Kristy stood there, sleepy eyed. "What's wrong? It's only 3 in the morning Matt… go back to bed."

I caught the door as she tried to close it. "Kristy. I'm not here about that. Something is wrong."

"I'll tell you what is wrong. All of this is wrong. It's 3 in the morning. Please, Matt. Go back to-"

"I can't find the captain. The lights are flickering on and off and the ship keeps rumbling. Tell me I'm just dreaming." She blinked. The ship rumbled again. "Your not dreaming." She looked at the clock again. "Give me 5 minutes." She said, closing the door.

I went back to my room and threw on a shirt and some boots. I went back out into the hall. Kristy was waiting. "Come on. Let's see if Delta Squad or Omega Squad is around…"

"Should we wake the others?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. Let them sleep. Don't want to wake them if it turns out to be nothing."

I nodded in agreement. We walked down the hall and stopped at the rooms where Delta Squad stayed. Kristy knocked. The doors slid open and Scorch waved at us. "Hey, guys. Something w-" He looked down the corridor. "Where is everyone?"

"We were hoping you'd know." I said. He shrugged. "Hey, Boss man, did anyone say anything about abandoning ship?"

There was a pause. "Nope."

Scorch looked back at us and shrugged again. "Come on. I'll help you guys look around." He said, grabbing a holster and his DC-15s. We started down the corridor and stopped at the barracks. It was empty and dark. "Hmm… what is going on?" Scorch asked out loud. We walked back to the turbo-lift on got on. Scorch pressed the hanger bay level. The ride seemed to take hours, when in reality, it only took a few minutes. The doors opened up. The smell that made it's way over to us, made me choke. "What is Sith's name!" Scorch hissed. We stepped out.

"Oh my god!" Kristy gasped. We looked around. The place was empty. But it stank like death. Like dead bodies. The lights flickered overhead. _Run! Get to the escape pods. He's onboard._ "Sith spit."

"What's wrong?"

"Clymore's onboard."

"How do you know?" Scorch asked.

"My gut said so."

"Where then?"

Suddenly there was a hiss. We turned. In front of us, there was hundreds of clones, officers, techs, medics, and other personnel looking at us. They all looked different, except from one thing. Their flesh was falling off their bodies.

"Get on the turbo lift." I said. Kristy and Scorch just stared at the crowd of undead. "Now!" I hissed, forcing them to back up. Suddenly there was a hiss to my left. I turned and punched a zombie in the face as it lunged at me. "Go!" I yelled, as the crowd of zombies began to move toward us.

We got into the lift and Scorch closed the door as they lunged for us. I breathed a sigh of relief. We were safe for the moment. I looked at Scorch. "We have to find Omega, and get the hell out of here."


	51. Chapter 51

_Dreams are only dreams if you only dream them._

**CHAPTER FIFTYONE**

The lift doors opened. Scorch went out first. "Alright. It's clear. Let's go." He said. Kristy followed me out after him. "Scorch. You go get the rest of Delta Squad." He nodded and ran down the corridor. "I'll go get Omega." Kristy said. I nodded. "Alright. Go. But be careful." I replied. She nodded and took off as well.

I raced down the corridor and stopped, pounding on everyone's door. "Wake up! We're leaving!" I shouted. Blazer stumbled out of his room, and looked at me. "What in hell's name is going on Matt?"

"Zombies. That's what."

"Seriously?"

"We're going for the escape pods. Clymore's on the ship."

"So why don't we go and kick his ass."

"Get your things."

Scorch rushed down the corridor and ran into his quarters. "Guys. We have to leave, right now." He said to his brothers. Sev stood up from his Sniper Rifle, that he was cleaning. "What is it now, Scorch? Did those little kids scare you?"

Scorch shook his head. "No. Those undead flesh eating clones and personnel scared me." He replied. Sev's eyes went wide. "Really? Where?"

"Sev, this is not funny."

"Why not? He obviously needs some bacta, cause he's losing his mind, Sir."

Kristy stepped down the Corridor, looking at each name on the wall by the doors. She stopped at the one with OMEGA beside it. She knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door slid open. Niner looked at her. "Uh, something wrong?" He asked.

She eyed Niner. Not only his face, but his entire body. His arms, looked strong. She shook her head. _Not now! This is life or death. _She smiled anyway. "We have a situation. Everyone's dead. And Alive." She frowned at her choice of words. _Great. Now He's going to think I'm crazy._

He scratched his head. "Excuse me?" He said, confused. "Um… there was an attack on the ship. Clymore's on board. He's coming for us. He's infected everyone with a virus, that kills you and then turns you into a zombie."

Niner shook his head. She did too. "Look, 62 saw the whole thing. Ask him if you don't believe me! But we're leaving."

Sev opened the door to the armory. "I don't know where we're heading, but I'm not taking any chances. Load up." He said. I nodded. We all started to open cases. We loaded up large packs with weapons and equipment. Suddenly Kristy ran in, with Omega squad. "The lift is coming up. We have to go now."

"Damn. They got luck and hit the right buttons?"

"I guess so."

"Alright. Hurry up. One minute folks!"

We continued to load up as much stuff into the few packs we had. _You must go now! _The lights flickered off, and this time didn't come back on. "Come on. Grab the packs. We're going." Boss said.

We all turned and ran out the door, only to find ourselves pinned in between two groups of Undead. "Damn. The two squads dropped their packs and open fired. I quickly threw up a force field around us. "Pick a way out! Left or right!" Atin yelled.

"Right! Escape pods are right!" Everyone turned and fired on the zombies to the right. Blazer rushed into the pack of them, and quickly ripped them apart. "Go! Go!" We rushed forward, with the other pack right behind us. Fixer opened up a door and dragged us all through it, quickly closing it after us. "Pick a pod!" He yelled.

I opened one up and Scorch and Sev got into it with Rebecca and Etain. Kristy opened up another and got in with Fi and Fixer and Lara. Boss opened up a third and hustled Fordo and Kate in with Atin. The door suddenly opened. I turned as Darman opened up a forth pod and waved Blazer and Niner in.

I stared at the figure. _Run! You can't win! _"Matt!" Blazer yelled. "Matt!"

_RUN!_

"Matt!" The first three pods flew off. "Matthew!" I heard Niner and Darman yelled. I couldn't take my eyes off the figure. _Clymore. _Suddenly everything flashed white-

_-I warned you-_

-And then went black.

**Credits**

**Cast**

Matt Smith (Me)

Kristy Harrington

Rebecca Smith

Katelynn Lingle

Lara

Blazer

Fordo

Etain

Lara

Dan

Luke

Susan

_Delta Squad_

Scorch

Fixer

Boss

Sev

_Omega Squad_

Niner

Darman

Atin

Fi

Clymore

Goodman

Misc Zombies

Gauntlet

Saberforce

Misc Other Side Characters

**Crew**

Matt

Kristy

SPECIAL

THANKS

TO

KRISTY

YOU GAVE ME MANY OF THE IDEAS

Thanks to Everyone else who supported this storymovie. You all rock.

**THE EXPLOSIONS**


End file.
